


RWBYS: Volume 3

by StorysOmin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Lore and story, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Mystery, Original Characters - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorysOmin/pseuds/StorysOmin
Summary: It was a long valiant battle against the Gore invasion but All Life and Death on Remnant prevailed thanks to our Brave Heroes. Tragically 800,000 lives were lost from Gores Savage invasion, dozens of cities all around Remnant were destroyed, and the lands have shift and changed almost dramatically. But To thousands that died,  2,000,000 will get to live, Yin Chu Lann with his vast resources took it upon himself to rebuild the devastated cities, things will change but we shall adapt. Speaking of the legendary Saint his beloved and noble brother has return to Remnant and has reunited with his treasured best Friend and future love Interest Ruby Rose and Cinder Fall. The legendary brotherly Saints have officially returned to Remnant and all will be well... *Sighs* If only things were that easy and simple...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Fafnir Norse, Cinder Fall/Sapphire Yeager, Coco Adel/Sapphire Yeager, Emerald Sustrai/Sapphire Yeager, Eve Taurus/Fafnir Norse, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neopolitan/Yin Chu Lann, Ruby Rose/Sapphire Yeager, Scars Amber/Ursula Night, Velvet Scarlatina/ Zack Crown, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias, Weiss Schnee/Sapphire Yeager, Winter Schnee/Yin Chu Lann, Yang Xiao Long/Yin Chu Lann, Yin Chu Lann/ Mercury (Mercy) Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. New Hopeful and Willful beginnings

*Sapphire Yeager is looking up at the statue of himself and his brother Yin Chu Lann together.*

Sapphire: Still cant believe they actually built a statue of us. Not half bad if I do say so my self! *I look at the statues version of my shield Avalon. And I sigh longingly. Over my time on Fragment and the other half of the planet, I was in my most important and decisive battle yet. My first horrible battle against Dracul it was after my father died I set out to get my revenge on Dracul who has also killed my best friend and team member Amethyst Kitsune. Amethyst... With out you team SAFR was never the same... I was never the same... I took a moment to grieve for her... Alright back to my story... At the end of the battle I block a vicious and immensely powerful attack from Dracul with Avalon... As my shield took the attack it began to crack and then shattered to nothing... I lost Avalon... I know... It’s just a shield I can make another one and That’s exactly what Weiss told me when I told Ruby about what happen to Avalon. Unlike Weiss, Ruby and My number one fan Pyrrha know what Avalon meant to me. Like Caliburn it’s one of the first weapons I made and also the closes I got attach to. When ever I was in trouble it was there for me when I needed it the most, and with out it there’s no Violet Luna. So In a way I lost two weapons. And there’s more to Avalon then meets the eye. There’s this spirit inside Avalon, his name was... Merlin. Merlin was my teacher, my guide, and my guardian. When ever I was lost or depressed which happened from time to time he was always there to cheer me up. I even miss how he tries to pick up every girl we meet even do the only that could actually hear him was me and Yin. When Avalon shattered so did Merlin... It was my fault I got to hot headed and wanted to get my revenge on Dracul for taking dad away from me... Merlin tried to convince me that taken Dracul on was a VERY VERY horrible idea but I just wouldn’t listen... It was my fault...* Miss You... Don’t worry Merlin. I won’t grieve for you forever but I’ll never forget Our time together. *I felt someone tap my ass* WOAH! *I look as they walk off. It was a girl with brown hair and wearing sunglasses, I think her names Coco* A pleasure to meet you to~! *I also felt that she put some kind of letter in my back pocket. I took it out and unfold it, it has her Scroll number with a couple x’s and o’s also on the letter she wrote “Call me”. I fold the letter and look at her one more time and she turns head, lowers her sunglasses and winks at me with a confident smirk and then walks off* Huh. *I put the letter in my front pocket* (Hopefully all she wants is a date. If so I’ll think about it.)

Coco: (“Nice to meet you to?” Im guessing the pure and innocent Saint Yeager isn’t so innocent anymore. All the better~.)

Ruby: *I run around looking for Sapphire and I saw him next to the Statue* There you are! *I run up to him* I talk to to Weiss a little bit and she said she was sorry for being so cold about you making another shield.

Sapphire: *I smiled* You didn’t have to Ruby but thanks all the same. I’m sure Weiss didn’t mean anything bad by it so Ill forgive her. Hey how about I become your tutor as thanks so I can help you study?

Ruby: *I giggle a little bit* Yeah right... Your serious? You would actually do that for me?

Sapphire: Of course I would Ruby. Were best friends after all. 

Ruby: *I blush a little* Ah~. Its so sweet of you but I’ll think I’ll be fine with my classes, But I wouldn’t mind if you help me out for time to time!

Sapphire: *I smiled* Just say the word and I’m there.

???: I know that aura felt familiar.

Sapphire: *Me and Ruby looked up to see a human shape ball of red and dark blue energy* And I know that voice anywhere! *The Human shape ball of energy hovers down and lands in front of the two of us. The energy fades away to reveal a young man wearing futuristic armor. One side of his armor is colored dark blue while the other is dark red. He’s wearing a long cloak with a similar color scheme to his armor. His futuristic helmet vanishes in a streak of light and he smiles at me. The young mans hair is cut short and like his armor on side of his hair is colored dark blue while the other is red, resting on his shoulders is dark blue and red rabbit ears* Zack Crown! *I walk up to my fellow Utopian, Prodigy and best pal and we shook each other’s hand* How you doing you atom Rabbit!? It’s great to see you man!

Zack: You two Yeager. But If I recall correctly you should be back on Fragment, as on your physician and doctor over seeing your operation to mend your wounds from the battle with Dracul I can clearly tell that you haven’t completely recovered yet. 

Sapphire: Always the party pooper Crown. *I turn to Ruby* Meet Zack. He’s the prodigy of Theikos Academy and one of my many buddy’s back on Fragment!

Ruby: Hi, Im Ruby! Ruby Rose, Sapphires best best friend! Those are some FLUFFY rabbit ears you got there! You know this girl named Velvet? Cause you might give her ears a run for the there money!

Zack: Hmm, *I start to walk in a circle around her* Short Gothic like cloths, mix with hyper personality, pale skin, and seems to have tendency to stand out as much as possible... *I finish my circle and stand next to Sapphire* I Can safely conclude that she... Has a problem with her height and is a goth!

Ruby: *I pout angrily* AH COME ON! What’s with everyone always thinking that I’m a goth and have a problem with my height!? I don’t have a problem with it Alright!? It’s normal for a 15 year old girl to be this short! Agh! *I stomp off while pouting*

Sapphire: *I tap his shoulder hard*

Zack: What? Did I do it again?

Sapphire: “I can safely conclude that she has problem with her height and is a goth!” The heck’s the matter with you dude!? Ruby Wait! He didn’t mean anything by it Alright!? Despite being a genius he’s just a odd ball! Come on Crown, your going to apologies to her got that!?

Zack: Yes yes, of course. My apologies Yeager... *We both chase after her but after a while I stop in my tracks.*

Sapphire: Why did you stop!?

Zack: I smell something Sweet... Intoxicatingly sweet... Why do I feel so... Hot? Oh no... I think I now whats going on here! Yeager Inca-! *But for first time ever my mind went Blank and I race off in a streak of dark blue and red light*

Sapphire: Ok...

*In a class room, Mrs GoodWitch is currently teaching a class of students on of those students is Velvet. And for some reason her face is slowly turning red*

Velvet: (What’s up with me? Why do I feel so... hot all of the sudden?)

Coco: *I sit back in the seat next to Coco.* Hey Coco. *I told GoodWitch that I wanted to use the bathroom, which was A lie I wanted to Give The Saint my phone number cause I like the vibes I’m getting from him, also he’s hot, got one heck of a ass and honestly Im bored as hell, I look at Velvet and saw her face is completely red* You ok bun bun?

Velvet: Yeah,I just feel really hot for some reason.

Coco: If you got something then please tell GoodWitch already. I don’t wanna catch what your getting. Got it? *Then suddenly a guy with futuristic dark blue and red armor walks in the classroom* Who the heck is that? *I look at Velvet and she stands up from her seat and starts walking down to the guy* Bun Bun what are y-? *I then see Velvet leap to the mystery guy, he caught and Velvet wraps her legs around his race and start to make out not only in front of the whole class but in front of GoodWitch to!* WOW! That’s my girl have at him!

Glynda: You two stop this insta-! 

*Everyone In the class room except For Velvet and Zack freezes in place. Zack slams Velvet on Mrs GoodWitch’s desk and starts to take off Velvets Academy uniform by tearing her shirt wide open as they keep kissing each other even more aggressively*

Sapphire: *I run inside the class room and saw what’s happening* Holly crap! *I text Yin to come back to Beacon right now and send him the class room number, what’s freezing in place is Crowns Semblance and it has no affect on me. Yin’s appears besides me in a streak of light and see what’s going on*

Yin: The heck’s gotten into him!?

Sapphire: Who cares! Come on! *We pulled the two of them apart. I’m holding on to Velvet while Yin’s is holding on to Zack while he's trying to break free of Yin’s grip on him. The both of them reach out to each other aggressively with Coco trying to get her self lose from my grip and Zack hitting with his elbow trying to make Yin let go of him* Get him the heck out of here NOW! *Yin nods and races off with Zack. After a few seconds every one In the class can move again and Velvet seems to have comeback to her senses.*

Velvet: *I look around the class room and every one is staring at me. I noticed that my cloths are all torn up* What... What happened? *I remember I was sitting next Coco and then everything just went blank. I noticed that my shirts open up and every one can see my bra. I blush and covered my chest with my arm* 

Coco: *I kneeled down next to her and I pick her up* You we’re gonna fuck a guy right in front of the entire class Bun Bun. Until Bright Blue and Yin stopped you.

Velvet: *My face turns completely red* WHAT!?

Glynda: Ahem...

Coco: Ah crap... *Me and Bun Bun turn to GoodWitch and boy is she PISSED and who could blame her!? Even I thought that was going way to far!*

Glynda: Sapphire thank you for stopping that Miss s for me, your a wonderful nephew and a model student. “Wow. That’s my girl have at him.” I believe that’s what you said, Am I correct Mrs Adel?

Coco: Mrs GoodWitch... Listen I was only kidding when I said that Alright!? And if that guy didn’t somehow freeze us all in place, I would have tried to break those to two up!

Glynda: Coco, Velvet... DETENTION!!! 

Coco: Ah Darn...

*Back with Yin and Zack, Yin took Zack FAR away from the city. Zack is sitting down next to Yin with his hand on his face. Unlike Velvet, Zack was completely aware what he was doing but just couldn’t stop himself and is pretty ashamed and embarrassed of what he almost did*

Yin: The heck got in to you Crown? 

*Zack is one of Sapphires most trusted friends and he knows That Yin was alive the whole time in fact he supported Sapphires idea to fake Yin’s execution and send him To Remnant to keep it safe. Zacks been keeping This a secret to Fafnir for a long time. He knows that keeping a secret this big from his friend is wrong but he knows that Yins to much of huge asset to loose*

Zack: *I breathe heavily* Two words Chu Lann... Mating... Instincts...

Yin: Mating instincts? Oh... I get it... You both got rabbit ears after all.

Zack: Exactly. Don’t worry I’ll make sure to stay away from Beacon from now on. (But That girl was indeed quite... Pretty.) Until Then I’ll get these instincts under control.

Yin: You do that, take care. *I race off*

*Back In Beacon, Sapphire managed to convince Mrs GoodWitch to let Coco and Velvet off from Detention. He proved to his aunt with some valid evidence that Velvet instincts took over and that Coco was going to stop her if Zack didn’t use his Semblance. Sapphire is walking with Coco through the Schools hallways*

Coco: Don’t get me wrong, me and Velvet appreciate the save but you didn’t have to do that for me.

Sapphire: Don't mention it, I Couldn’t ask you my question if your stuck in detention.

Coco: This is about why I give you my number huh?

Sapphire: Basically. Why me exactly? There’s tons of guys here in Beacon that you could have ask instead. Including two of your teammates.

Coco: Fox doesn’t have much of a personality. And Dashi isn’t really my type. Besides Yin is obviously not available when he’s got Yang and I wanted to see what’s it like to go on a date with one of the brotherly saints. 

Sapphire: *I smirked* Going after the hardest Guy to get huh? Well alright, you are just looking for a date right? And not-? *I did a docking hand gesture with a confident smile on my face*

Coco: Wow, You really aren’t that innocent anymore huh?

Sapphire: Really Hard to stay so innocent when one of your fiancé’s is one of THE goddesses of Sex...

Coco: Yeah, wait what?

Sapphire: Just thinking out loud forget I said anything. So are we? I’m fine with it as long you keep it to your self.

Coco: If your fine with it then I’m game to~. And don’t worry I’m not such a naughty girl. I’ll make sure keep it to myself.

Sapphire: So it’s a date then off to a motel huh?

Coco: You bet~. I’m free today. Call me when your ready. *I tap his ass then walk off with a smirk on my face*

Emerald: *I come out of the bathroom that they were talking next to. I eves drop on there entire conversation* Hmm... (That chicks up to something with him. Better keep an eye on Sapphire by tagging along. Discreetly)

Sapphire: Emerald, what a coincidence to run into you.

Emerald: U-Uh. H-Hi Sapphire!

Sapphire: Say you didn’t happen to hear anything did you?

Emerald: Whaaaaaaat~? Of course I didn’t~! Shut uuuuuppp~! Anyway me and Cinder well keep you posted if Scars finds more proof for you to completely join our cause, so seeeeeeeee yaaaaaaaaaaa~! *I run off while waving off to him* (He totally didn’t fell for it but it was worth a shot)

Sapphire: (I totally didn’t fell for it but Ill give her props for trying) *I got a text from Oz. “We’re about to start Sapphire. Get here ASAP.” Finally lets get this show on the road. *My cape stretches out in front of to open a portal and I step inside it and it closes behind me* 

*Back outside dozens of students are gathered in front of a stage that Oz’s on. The students obviously include Ruby’s team*

Ruby: Does anyone what this is about?

Weiss: Not one bit. By the way about what I said about Sapphires shield again...

Ruby: *I smiled* He forgives you so don’t worry about it K Ice Queen!?

Weiss: *I deadpanned when she called my Ice Queen* Don't call me that you Dolt...

Blake: *Reading one of my books*

Yang: Seriously Blake nobody reads a book while standing up.

Blake: Well I do.

Yang: Well Alright then, You win. 

Ozpin: *Starts to speak in the Microphone* Welcome students thank you for gathering for this important occasion. As your well aware the brotherly saints have officially return to us and saved us from those savage Gores.

*The crowd cheers out*

Ozpin: Haha, I know children I know, now calm down please! Sapphire has never finished his last year and Beacon So I took upon myself to have become a student ounce more in Beacon! But I also took it upon my self to have him start over as a first year student. I know this may seem like a punishment to anyone else but it isn’t. Sapphire has been through a lot back on the cursed side of Remnant and that is Fragment. He’s been through and overcome many horrible ordeals, so this is for his own good. He could use some normality back into his life. *A portal of Violet Petals appears behind me and out steps Sapphire him self. He closes the portal as he steps out of it* And here’s the legendary saint himself! Take it form here Sapphire! *I step away from the microphone and sit on a seat on the back of the stage*

Sapphire: *I read the lines of the script that’s laying on stand were the microphone is placed on I turn back to Oz and smiled* Sorry were exactly did you leave off Oz?

*Everyone In the crowd chuckles*

Sapphire: Haha, Just joking around with you guys! Since everyone has already have a full four man team and there’s no way can start over the Huntsmen and Huntresses trails we’re gonna hold a competition! TO SEE WHO CAN WIN ME AS A BONUS 5TH TEAMMATE! *I smile as the crowd cheers* THATS RIGHTS! FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER A TEAM WELL GET A BONUS 5TH TEAMMATE AND WERE THE ONES TO DO IT FIRST! LET ME HEAR YOU BEACON! *I raise my arms and the crowd cheers loudly* NOW THAT! Is what a call school spirit! Looking foreword to meeting you... TEAM! *I turn the microphone off and drop it, then walk off the stage with a smile on my face* ITS GOOD TO BE BACK WOAH! 

Ruby: OH WERE SO GONNA WIN THIS! Our teams SO meant to have him as a teammate! Im meant to have him as a teammate! Just think about it TEAM RWBYS! It goes together like cookies n cream!

Yang: Yeah it sounds great sis! Sounds almost natural even! 

Oz: *Walks up to the Microphone stand* The competition will begin tomorrow morning! Until then children train and come up with a winning strategy! 

*Meanwhile In dorm room. Emerald watch the entire thing and she turns to Cinder* 

Emerald: So we’re gonna participate right Cinder? I’m sure you will love Epsilon to be on our team. 

Mercury: *I comb my long metal color hair while facing a mirror. I’m wearing my female academy uniform, I sigh. Yin still hasn’t called me back* Can’t believe Cinder has a best friend and that best friend is the legendary Saint Yeager himself who happens to be Salem’s long lost surrogate son. Why didn’t you guys tell me this sooner huh? We’re a team after all!

Emerald: Cause your a gossipy bitch and you would’ve posted it on your Me Plus profile.

Mercury: WHAAAAAAATT~!? No I wouuuuudnnt~! Shuuuuuut uuuuup~!

Emerald: Your literally on your Scroll right now!

Mercury: WHAAAAAAT~!? I’m just trying to get ahold of Yin again~! 

Emerald: If that huge ass secret gets out to the public it could end really fuckin badly for ALL OF US! But a dumb free spirited bitch like you doesn’t realize that huh!?

Mercury: Free spirited not dumb! I’m really just trying to call Yin again. Honest! 

Emerald: Can’t believe I’m going to say this but you better... So what do you think Cinder?

Cinder: *Doing my nails while laying on my bed* It is great idea. I’ll think about it more... Regardless the result we’ll be the same no matter what. Epsilon will join us eventually... And together we will fix Remnant for the better... *I look off to Window thinking about Epsilon* Together Epsilon... *I remember what Ahtu told me... And I remember how my blood bleed out blue just like Epsilon...* (What are we Epsilon? And are we meant to fix Remnant together? Then if so I’ll gladly follow you even beyond hell itself and I know you would do the same for me. Together as one. Like it was suppose to be...*


	2. RWBYS: Volume 3 part 2: A relaxing day

*A couple minutes later Ruby and her friends are back in there dorm room. Also in the dorm room is Sapphire who’ playing with Zwie with one of the small dogs chew toys*

Sapphire: Come on! Get the chew toy boy! *I hold one of Zwie’s snake chew toys above him and I’m also standing up straight* Jump boy you can do it!

Zwie: *Jumps and grabs it with my mouth. I land back on the floor and thrash the chew toy around happily*

Sapphire: Atta boy, you still got it! *I pet Zwie’s head, he lets go of his chew toy and barks happily and then licks my hand and I smile* Hey, Ruby I actually have a dog of my own now! 

Ruby: Really!? What’s there name?

Sapphire: Named Him Cavall and he’s goodest boy I could ever ask for. He’s got light blue fur and yellow eyes and he’s pretty huge to. He’s basically the size of a Great Dane! 

Ruby: WOW! He sounds beautiful! I bet he and Zwie can get along great!

Blake: To me he sounds horrifying and Vicious...

Ruby: Oh come on Blake! When are you going to beat the cats hate dogs cliche already Blake!? Dogs that huge are usually gente giants! Is he Sapphy? 

Sapphire: He is. The guys a huge sweet heart, but when its go time that’s when I let him cut loose. He actually has a Semblance!

Ruby: Woah really!? I didn't even know animals can have Semblances! What type of Semblance does he have? 

Sapphire: A neat mix of teleportation and energy constructs. And when he wants to go all out he has this ability that makes him get stronger and bigger and also look cooler to.

Ruby: He sounds awesome! Don’t worry Zwie your still plenty awesome and cute!

Zwie: *Sits up straight with my head held high proudly*

Ruby: So you mind telling us more about the competition? Is it some sort of tournament?

Sapphire: Yeah it’s basically like a tournament. The rules are simple beat the opposing team and you’ll move up to the next match but if every one on your team gets defeated your done. In the tournament you’ll be facing off against other 1s years, while 2nd, 3rd and 4th year students will do the same and then there’s the finals.

Weiss: So, Who do we face in the finals? Probably the 4 finalist right?

Sapphire: Hmm... Nah wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise.

Ruby: Come on-! Sorry just a sec! *I took a second to fix Sapphires glowing blue rose that I’m wearing as a hair accessory. He gave it to me when we first met as kids* Better. Come on you can tell us! 

Sapphire: But it would ruin the surprise!

Ruby: Pretty please~! 

Sapphire: I guarantee the next thing your gonna say is “Pretty Please with sprinkles on top” while giving me your adorable puppy dog eyes look! Ah, That brings me back! 

Ruby: *Gives him the puppy dog look* For me~? For your bestess friend on Remnant~?

Sapphire: *We looked at each other’s eyes for a minute* Fine! But only because I miss that look of yours so much alright!? The finalist will fight-! *I repeatedly tap my fingers on a work desk giving my self a drum roll for a few seconds* ME!

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang: WHAT!?

Zwie: *Rolls On the floor while panting happily*

Sapphire: Thats right you’ll be fighting me in the finals!

Weiss: Thats SO stupid though! We all saw what your capable of when you fought mountain size wolf Gore!

Blake: Im pretty sure it’s name was Skoll, and I remember it was way bigger then that.

Weiss: That doesn’t matter the point is we can’t beat you! Heck your an Heir we can’t even hurt you!

Yang: How about dislocate an arm?

Ruby: YANG!!! Your NOT doing that to him!

Yang: Hey I’m Just asking if it’s possible! 

Weiss: Its not. Your strong Yang but breaking or bending a bone of a Heir is like a normal human trying to bend a steel column with just there arms. Completely impossible, pointless and a HUGE waste of time even for a demi god! 

Yang: Well never mind then. Thank you for the useful explanation Ice Queen! 

Weiss: Don't call me that...

Ruby: Yang! You need to give Sapphire a apology.

Yang: Ok ok! I’m sorry for thinking about dislocating your arm when we make it to the finals Blue.

Sapphire: Water under the bridge gold! Besides I know you were kidding!

Yang: See he knows that I was kidding! Besides there’s no way I would ever do that to Yins Younger Bro!

Ruby: Uhuh... There must be some sort of catch to this right Sapphy?

Sapphire: There is! The goal isn’t to beat me but to impress me. 

Weiss: Impress you!? How do we do that!?

Sapphire: Thats for you to figure out! Anyway I’ll be going to the city to relax and have some fun since city reconstruction from the Gore invasion is more or less finish.

Ruby: I wanna come with! 

Sapphire: Didn’t you forget you have a tournament to win tomorrow?

Ruby: Did you forget it’s been 4 years since I last saw you!? And my nightmares about you to!? 

Sapphire: No I didn’t and I’m proud of you for still standing strong after all those years apart. But we can always spend more time together another day especially if we become teammates! 

Ruby: *I though about a little* Fine but you guarantee that we can spend time together tomorrow? Just the two of us?

Sapphire: Of course. How’s-!? *I bring out two movie ticket* All you can see movies in Central Theatre's sound to ya!? I hear that Galaxy Wars: Red Faction strikes Back is about to hit theaters!

Ruby: Your kidding!? The sequels coming out!? I hope Church gets revenge on Dark Quirnes for killing Polis! 

Sapphire: Yeah me to! But remember that revenge isn’t the Galaxy Paladins way! 

Ruby: Man I forgot about that! *I hug Sapphire with a smile on my face* Tomorrows gonna be a night to remember I can just tell! Come on Girls let’s talk strategy and kicking complete butt in the tournament!

Sapphire: I’ll leave you all to it then! *I look then at Zwie who’s laying on his back* Take care pal!

Zwie: *Barks and stretches out my tiny legs*

Yang: Don't be a stranger Blue!

Sapphire: You to Yang! *I leave the dorm room and walk out the Dorm building. I took out the piece of paper that has Coco’s number and called her* You ready to go? Or do you need some time to freshen up?

Coco: Yeah I could use a minute. Wait for me in the helipads will ya?

Sapphire: Sure thing! Just don’t get cold feet on me will ya? That will be so cold of you to do!

Coco: Was gonna say the same to you Saint~! *We end the call*

Emerald: *I walk to Sapphire wearing my new outfit* Hi, bright blue! *Im wearing green torn skinny jeans with a burn belt. I’m wearing brown high heel sandals as shoes. And I’m wearing a green tank top over my tank top I’m wearing a white leather long coat* 

Sapphire: Hello to you too Emerald! Your looking great! Heading out to the city just like me? 

Emerald: Yeah, could use some me time for a while.

Sapphire: *A helicopter meant to transport huntsmen and Huntresses to the city lands on a helipad* Seems Like your rides here. Take care out there Emerald. *I walk off heading to my room to change out of my Academy uniform*

Emerald: *I got into the Helicopter and got my Scroll out to give Scars a call* Hey Scars you don’t think that H.S has any human spies out in the public?

Scars: Well I wouldn’t put it beneath them. Why? You think got someone?

Emerald: Maybe, look up the name Coco Adel from me on the Red Grands computer. See if she’s a spy for them.

Scars: Why just her though?

Emerald: Cause she’s going on a date with Sapphire. I wanna tale them to see if she isn’t trying to lead him into a trap.

Scars: Got you, I’ll see what I can find. But there’s no need to do that for him you know? The H.S doesn’t have anything that can work on a Heir.

Emerald: I just wanna look out for him for Cinder and the Mistress that’s all. Over and out. *I End the call and the helicopter flies me to the city* 

Sapphire: *I come back to the helipads wearing my new out fit. I’m wearing a white v neck t shirt with a blue letter “The Only One” logo. On top of my shirt I’m wearing a white leather coat with a light blue furred hoody. I’m wearing light blue pants and as for shoes I’m wearing blue converse. Not light blue just plain blue. My signature light blue cape is waist cape attach on the back of my pants. I call this outfit “Blue Street Smart”. My hair style is still the same. A cut short medium elephant trunk swept to the right. I comb my hand through light blue hair and I wait for Coco to arrive. I saw the lovely woman herself walk up to me*

Coco: *I lower my sun glasses as I look at his new outfit. And I smirk* Well You sure know how to dress up well!

Sapphire: *I smirked* I learned from the best and that’s Yin. *The helicopter is already here waiting for us* I’ll be honest, it’s been a long time since I’ve been on a date so excuse me for being a little rusty!

Coco: Don’t sweat it Yeager. *I got on the helicopter and sit on the seat and he gets on sits besides me* 

Sapphire: Also I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t look forward to this. Aunt GoodWitch always told me that I should be doing normal teenagers things. And what’s more normal then going on a date with a beautiful girl like you~?

Coco: I don’t usually say this but flattery might get you anywhere you want~.

Sapphire: Then we’ll go anywhere we want then! *The helicopter lands on a helipad in the city and we got off Coco locks my arm with one of Hers* 

Coco: So we’re To first~? *I look up to him with a smirk*

Sapphire: I want to get to new the real you let’s have some wholesome fun first if were actually going to do it. *The two of us walk off side by side with our arms locked together, and I notice someone is following us from a distance and I know who it is... Emerald. She might think Coco is a Hydra Society spy which is definitely a possibility. I’m sure her intentions are good but I can handle this. Maybe she’s worried for me. I’ll ask her later for now I’ll let her tag along. We first to an arcade and we’re about to play Skee Ball. I spin a skee ball on the tip of my finger* I learn this from a movie I watched a while ago, watch and learn! *I tossed the skee ball up and caught it then fling it at the 100,000 point hole and it went in!* Haha! Still got it!

Coco: I’m pretty sure that’s cheating Blue! I like it! Let me guess... The Death Tub movie?

Sapphire: Best action comedy in theatre’s and based on Marble comics. *I tossed her a skee ball and she catches it with one hand* Your a marks woman so I’m pretty sure you can get this in a couple tries.

Coco: Couple tries? Please! Watch this blue boy.

Sapphire: Im watching hotness.

Coco: *I tossed the ball at the 100,000 point hole but it bounces off and almost hit me in the face if Blue Boy didn’t catch it with his hand* Woah, Thanks for the save!

Sapphire: Don’t mention it, Your suppose to fling it not toss it. It’s all in the wrist... *I fling it in the 100,000 point whole and it went in again*

Coco: Ok I’m starting to see what you did there... *I fling it in the 100,000 point whole and this time it went in* Were not gonna get caught by anyone right?

Sapphire: *I smirked* Don’t worry I’m tricking the cameras.

Coco: Wow pretty naughty of you for a model student~! 

Sapphire: You say naughty I like to say bold and adventurist! Now Let’s put “balls in holes” already!

Coco: Balls In holes it is! Let’s do this! *Hours later went to prize shop with thousands of tickets in our hands. I got a new purse which cost 500,000 tickets while Yeager got two rings that are from a sifi tv series. Then left the arcade to go somewhere else*

Emerald: *Im standing in front of the same skee ball game that they played I inserted a coin, got a skee ball an try to fling it in the 100,000 hole but it bounces right back but I step away and it misses me. It went flying and hits a blonde guy who’s in the arcade. The ball hits him in the back of his head.*

Jaune: OOOOWWWWW! WHO THREW THAT!? CRAP THAT STINGS!

Pryyha: You ok Jaune!? Who ever did that I’m gonna find you and report you!

Emerald: (Yup, Thats my que to leave) *I awkwardly sneak out of the arcade and tried to catch up to them so I can keep an eye on Bright Blue* 

Sapphire: *I got a text on my Scroll* “Sapphire Yeager you’ve been invited to my concert bring you friend if you want, Yours truly- Remix P.S Good to see that you back on your feet pal. ;)”* (Remix!?) *Remix is a powerful Utopian who’s one of Fafnirs commanders in his Army along with Zack. Guess he got dragged here to Remnant with Fafnir. He’s also a world wide famous prodigy D.J*

Coco: *I leaned over to check if he got something on his Scroll* HOLLY SHIT. Remix is back!? And he just invited us to his concert!? You know him!?

Sapphire: Yeah were good friends. Even met him personally!

Coco: Really? The guys super up tight on keeping his identity a secret no has even seen him ounce since he never really plays in person but you met him personally? What does he look like?

Sapphire: Your gonna have to meet him yourself! *We saw a million dollar limousine drive towards us and parks in front of us, the driver rolls down his window*

Limousine Driver: Im pretty sure your Sapphire Yeager. Mr. Remix has sent me to pick you up to take you to his concert.

Sapphire: How kind of him! Well let’s go Coco! *I step inside the limousine and sit on a seat*

Coco: This is turning into one heck of date! *I step in the limousine and sit next to Sapphire. The door closes and we drive off*

Emerald: *I watch the as the limousine they got in drives farther away from me* Ah great... *I called Scars again* Hey the two of them just got some wheels. You think can Send something my way so I can keep tailing them?

Scars: You do remember your new weapons can turn into anything that you can imagine right?

Emerald: Oh right forgot. Thanks anyways. *I End the call and I made my twin chain scythe rifles turn into a green motorcycle and race off to follow them* 

Sapphire: *A hour later we arrived at Remix’s D.J concert. I saw that the suns about to set down as we got out of the limousine we thank the driver and walk to the concert guards that are guarding the entrance to the concert*

Guard 1: We’ve been expecting you Mr. Yeager. Enjoy the concert. *I step aside and they walk pass me*

Sapphire: Hey if you see a girl with brown skin and green hair let her pass through K? She’s a friend of mine.

Guard 1: Well let her past don’t worry sir.

Sapphire: *We looked around to see that concert has start minutes. The there’s hundreds of people in the crowd dancing, waving neon sticks around, cheering out and recording the concert stage on there Scrolls. On the stage is a green hologram of Remix that shines brightly while it work its magic on the D.J booth. Electric stage it’s on changes every few minutes to either different colors with cyber like themes. Like dozens of green numbers counting up and down to bizarre 3D objects that are out of this world. But I know better that’s not a hologram of Remix. That IS Remix is he human and has a semblance that makes look like that? Nope he’s not human one bit or even a Faunus. The universe is lot bigger then it appears to be!*

Remix: Put your hands up Alicia City! Put your hands fuckin up! This is for the brave Huntsmen and Huntresses and my friends who fought bravely against the Gore invasion! ENJOY PEOPLE! *I change tracks to a new beat I spot Sapphire in the crowd and Finger gun him with my free hand*

Coco: The Hologram Just finger gun us! If that we’re actually Remix I would have freaked out!

Sapphire: Oh no, that’s actually him.

Coco: Yeah I wish. *I turn to Sapphire* Your not joking are you? Your not joking! Holly shit, that’s actually him!? Why does he look like that!?

Sapphire: Its a long story, the short version is the universe is a lot bigger then any one could ever realize!

Coco: Your just full of Surprises Blue Boy!

Emerald: *I park my bike my motorcycle behind a car, and leave it there. I run up to the guards* Hey! Can you guys let me in!? Please!?

Guard: No need to say please Mrs. Mr Yeager told us to let you pass. Head right on in and enjoy.

Emerald: Uh... Thanks! *I run pass the guards and try to find Sapphire and Coco* (Of course he’s knows I’m following him so much for being discrete.) *I make my way through the crowd and look at the stage to see that Remix is back on Remnant and then I bump into Sapphire*

Sapphire: *Smirks* Why Hello there~!

Emerald: *I try to play it cool and smile* H-Hi Bright Blue! W-What a coincidence that I keep running into to you! *I stayed silent for a whole minute trying to keep my cool* ...Your aren't falling for it are you?

Sapphire: Points for trying Emerald. And don’t try to use your Semblance on me. I’m a Heir and I’m completely immune to any offensive and technical semblances. Including yours!

Emerald: Talk about OP... For the record I’m doing this for Cinder and the groups sake not because I’m worried about you!

Sapphire: Bullshit your are worried about me! Just Admit it you like me! 

Emerald: ... Fine! But only just a little ok?

Sapphire: Now Was that so hard? 

Emerald: You know she might be a spy right?

Sapphire: That is a definite possibility but I’m trained to deal with spies so don’t worry about me slipping out some info about the group Alright? 

Emerald: Well ok just be careful with her. I’ll leave you two alone.

Sapphire: Your kidding!? You gonna leave in the middle of this awesome concert!? No no no~! Your gonna hang with us! Let’s have some fun! You deserve it since you’ve been working yourself to the bone these past few days! She’s joining us got that Coco!?

Coco: So What is this gonna turn into a two way date or something? 

Emerald: (D-Date!?) *No no no no! Salem would kill me if she found out I’m dating her son our do something way worse then just kill me! Cinder too... I don’t wanna betray her friendship by dating Epsilon* I’m just hanging with you guys I’m not interested in Dating Bright Blue one bit got that?

Coco: Really huh? Well alright fine with me! I got us some sodas!

Sapphire: Great, Let’s *I pop the led off of my soda* have a blast lady’s! Time for three teenagers to make bad but barely life changing decisions! 

Coco: I’m liking you more every second Blue boy! *I drink my soda*

Emerald (I hope this doesn’t come back to bite me later...) *I drink my soda and we partied the whole evening and I have to admit it was the most fun I had in a long time! Hours past and I walk with a huge hang over. As my vision returns to me I notice I’m in a room and sleeping on a bed... And I notice that I... That I barely have any cloths on under the bed blanket that’s covering me... I then notice that I’m sleeping next to some one on the same bed. I look to my side to see who it is and then I saw him and my face turns red...* (Crap... Crap. Crap! CRAP!) *Oh I’m SO DEAD! It’s Epsilon and I notice that he barely has any cloths on either! I then notice that Coco’s sleeping next to him!* (Did the three of us!? Oh crap get up Emerald!) *My body’s a little sore as I try to get up, I saw my cloths are laying right next to me on the floor and I pick them up with my hand and quitely put my shirt and pants on good thing I’m still wearing my bra and panties, I carried my white long coat in my arm and quietly left the motel that we stayed in. Man my body still really Sore. I got to park and sit on a stone bench. We totally did it... my face turns red again* (Crap...) What was I thinking!!!??? *I feel my Scroll vibrate in my pants pocket. I took it out and Scars has been trying to call me all night yesterday and I answered the call* Scars?

Scars: About fuckin time you answered. Good news, I look up this Coco chick and she isn’t one of the Hydra Society spies. Even her families beneath there notice.

Emerald: Yeah great. Listen Scars... *Theres no way I can tell Mercury cause I definitely won’t hear the end of it from her. I can just practically here her laughing her ass off already.* I fucked Sapphire... Not only that I had a three with him and Coco... *He stays silent for a minute*

Scars: First Yin fucks Mercy now you banged Sapphire... Well congrats. *I hang up*

Emerald: (CONGRATS!?!?!?!?! That terrifying asshole better keep his mouth shut or better yet forget that I ever told him about what the hell just happened! Or! Or! To be honest I don’t want I’m going to do.) *I covered my completely red face with my hands and then I heard some one walk up to me. I turn my head to see that it’s Sapphire wearing his cloths* 

Sapphire: Ah, There you are! *I sit next to her* Holly shit did that just happen?

Emerald: I know... You remember the whole thing right?

Sapphire: Mostly all of it.

Emerald: Did we-? Did the three of us-?

Sapphire: We did.

Emerald: I knew it... Is she gonna keep her mouth shut about this!?

Sapphire: Yeah she is and don’t worry I am to.

Emerald: Really!? Oh gods thank you! *I hug him with a smile on my face, I then notice that I’m hugging him and I blush and then I stopped hugging him* Sorry...

Sapphire: *I smiled at her* For what? It’s just a hug! We did have fun did we?

Emerald: *I smiled a little* Yeah it was great to finally unwind and just live. Let’s do it again sometime! *I start to blush* I meant to just hanging n-not about “D-Doing it” again... W-Well if it’s j-just the t-two of us then maybe we just hang out...

Sapphire: Cute, and sure I’m always game to hang out with you. Come on *I stand up* Let’s head back to Beacon! We got a tournament waiting for us after all! 

Emerald: Almost forgot about that! *I walk to his side* Cinder is thinking about having us participate in it. By the way... Thanks for being gentle with me.

Sapphire: *I smiled* Don't mention it. No really don’t mention it or we’re both dead!

Emerald: *I chuckle a little as both walk side by side together* Good one Bright Blue! *But I mean it Epsilon... Thanks for being gentle... I remember my past... The sounds of a whip... The horrible fear that I constantly felt back then... The reason why I’m so attach to Cinder and look up to her is because I can relate to what it’s like being a slave... And what’s it like to have no parents to protect and look after you*

Sapphire: Hey. *I snap my fingers. Looks she’s was reliving a bad memory* You Alright?

Emerald: *I snap out of it* Yeah I’m fine! *Get it together Emerald. Your free now and your going to change the world for the better so stuff like That will NEVER happen again to anyone... And with Sapphires help nothing can stop us. I smiled at Sapphire* Looking foreword to winning you on our team Epsilon

Sapphire: Looking foreword to being apart of it. If you win that is!


	3. RWBYS: Volume 3 part 3: We shall Prove our steel and valor to the Saint

*30 minutes later back in Beacon every student in the academy is gathered around outside like they told to do waiting for the tournament to win Sapphire Yeager as a teammate to begin. Ruby is standing next to Sapphire talking to him while Weiss, Blake and Yang do some last minute maintenance on there weapons*

Sapphire: Oh about Zack, he said he was sorry for offending you Ruby.

Ruby: Oh right forgot about him! Don’t worry I’m over it just wish people could stop mistaking me with for a goth or a emo.

Sapphire: Im Guessing that happens all the time to you. No one should ever judge someone based on there appearance alone. For example people are terrified of my bright red eye! I remember that it always scared Yang to death when ever we had a sleep over together back then!

Ruby: Hehe, Yeah I remember that to. I don’t get why anyone would be scarred of it though. To me it’s your red eye is just so pretty and soothing to look out.

Yang: Because it’s a Glowing bright red eye sis! Who wouldn’t be spooked by the sight of it!?

Weiss: Hey hot head, you do remember that your eyes turn red when ever you get angry or use your Semblance right? Calling his red eye terrifying is kinda hypocritical don’t you agree? (Ruby’s right. His red is soothing and pretty...) *I blush* (Wait, What am I saying!?)

Yang: Hey, I like to point out that my eyes don’t glow as much as his!

Sapphire: Thanks for the compliment Ruby.*I turn to Yang and smirked* So does that mean your still creeped out of my red~?

Yang: What!? Of course not~! I’m so use to it by now! Just... don’t come out of a dark room on me anytime soon... Alright? 

Sapphire: *I smiled* What ever you say Yang. 

Ruby: So where are we gonna hold the tournament at? Oz said that it will be in Beacon but I’m pretty sure the Sparring arena isn’t big enough for a big tournament.

Oz: *I walk up to Sapphire and Ruby with my cane and smiled* Yes it isn’t, which is why Sapphire is gonna make one.

Ruby: Make one? You can do that Sapphy!?

Sapphire: *I smirked and I turned back to face the edge of cliff were you can see the city* Yes I can! BEHOLD! *My Light blue cape stretches out foreword. It stretches to the length of 5 Foot ball fields and the exact width of Beacon Academy it then quickly formed into a shape of a magnificent and majestic tournament arena that has a slight light blue glow! Then stairs start to form and come down towards us, and after a few seconds I finished the construction of massive arena made out of my capes Light Blue Violet petals. Light Blue Violet petals glide down all around us from the skies. Everyone except me looks up at the beautiful newly formed arena above them speechless at what there seeing*

Ruby: HO-!

Weiss: LLY!

Yang and Blake: COW!

Juane: WOW... With a cape like yours who even needs a Semblance!?

Sapphire: Oh about that I actually have a Semblance! *Oz’s eyes open wide when he heard Sapphire say that*

Everyone: WHAT!?

Oz: You do!? You have Semblance Sapphire!?

Sapphire: Yeah, Turns Out I did. When I got into a huge, desperate, bloody and important battle, and when I was losing it activated on its own. But that’s a story for another time folks! Come on! *I start to walk up the stairs* Let’s get this tournament underway!

Jaune: (His Semblance was locked away from him?) Hey Pyrrha, you don’t think that I have a Semblance that’s locked away to!?

Pyrrha: Maybe, You might have a Semblance this whole time Jaune it’s just locked away from you just like Sapphire’s!

Nora: *I walk up the step of stairs* Woah this is completely solid! AWESOME! Hey you two coming or what!?

Pyrrha: Coming! Let’s go Jaune! Maybe Sapphire Can unlock it for you! *I run up the stairs*

Jaune: (Yeah, Maybe!) *I run up the stairs and follow them*

Ruby: Sapphires gotta teach me how I can make my cloak into a living weapon like his cape! I can only imagine the stuff that I can come up with and all the good I can do! *Me and everyone else run up the stairs and entered the arena. I looked around and the inside of the arena is even more beautiful then the outside! I then caught up to Sapphire who’s walking ahead of everyone else* You think you can teach me how to make my cloak like your cape Sapphy!? I really want to know! Please!

Sapphire: Well I can teach you to make it something like my cape. The spell that I used to make it into a living weapon is powerful and dangerous. My cape takes a lot of energy out of me to make something like this arena. So much that it can kill a human being but since I’m a Heir it’s not really much of problem for me.

Ruby: So Thats a Yes?

Sapphire: Its a yes. Just remember Your cloak just won’t be powerful as my cape since your human. You ok with that!?

Ruby: Definitely So when can we start!?

Sapphire: Either today or tomorrow Seems good to me! Ruby: Awesome! I’m SO looking foreword to it! Sapphire: *We all made it the middle of the arena. The middle of the arena has four rows of 5 circles were the opposing teams will fight separately* Alright people the tournaments about to begin. Just remember to be sporty! *I turn back to Ruby and her team. And smiled at Ruby* Good luck out there. I’ll be rotting for you.

Ruby: *I smiled back* Thanks Sapphire. Just watch how me, Yang, Weiss and Blake clean house with our near flawless teamwork! 

Sapphire: Then I better grab some popcorn and Also some cotton candy while I’m at it.

Ruby: Wait you can actually make food with your cape!?

Sapphire: No, but I did I bring some popcorn and cotton candy! *I bring out a bag of popcorn and a stick of cotton*

Yang: Were the heck was Blue even keeping those things?

Weiss: Who knows, maybe he got it by using the instant teleportation spell he created back then with Amethyst and Zack... 

Blake: No a Food Uber just delivered it to him. Look. *I point at the Food Uber delivery guy who’s taking pictures of the Arena*

Yang: Well that explains a lot! (Little disappointed though...)

Ruby: Can I have the cotton candy? 

Sapphire: Sure! *I hand her the cotton candy and she’s takes a bite out of it* Never like cotton candy that much anyway but I know that you do!

Ruby: Mmm~! Thanks Sapphire! *I run back to my Team*

Sapphire: *I smiled as she runs off back to Yang, Weiss and Blake. Then I turned and looked around and Spot Cinder, Emerald and that other girl with the long metallic colored hair and I walk towards them* Cinder!

Cinder: *I turn to see who called me. I smiled to see it was Epsilon* Epsilon. We’re going to compete, just the three of us will qualify, right?

Sapphire: As long as it’s a team it’s more then enough. Just please take it easy on competition with your weapons. *I noticed that revealing eyes is black* What happened to your Amber eyes Cinder? Are you wearing context lenses?

Cinder: Yes I am. My eyes have the tendency to glow and I’m worried that some one that I encountered before in a past mission might recognize me. 

Sapphire: And what was this mission exactly?

Cinder: Stealing Dust from a shop.

Emerald: Cinder! 

Cinder: Its Alright Emerald, nobody Can hear us with all the noise the crowds making. Don’t worry Epsilon, we made sure to not hurt any civilians and simply try to defend ourselves from any pursuers.

Sapphire: I know you have yours reasons Cinder. Just make sure we keep civilians out of harms way. 

Mercury: So you must be Cinders boy toy huh~? Gotta say she’s got good taste~.

Cinder: *I turn to Mercury with a unamused look* Mercury.

Mercury: I’ll keep my mouth shut...

Cinder: Good. Please, just ignore what she said Epsilon. And watch, this show of our battle prowess and my loyalty is dedicated to you and you alone.

Sapphire: Of course, just don’t strain yourself to much for my sake? Alright?

Cinder: Please, Don't worry about me Epsilon.

Sapphire: Hard not to with all that you’ve been through. *I smiled* We should talk more later, I want to hear more about the two of us. 

Cinder: *A small genuine smile of happiness forms on my lips* Gladly. *I watch as Epsilon walks off, it’s been so long since I felt so... Genuinely Happy... I’m trained to fake and mask my emotions but now I can’t help myself for being so happy... Now that here’s with me. Epsilon, Ill show you that I’m no longer the innocent, small and defenseless girl that you had to protect back when we were children. Now I can fight as your equal that I swore I’d become.*

Sapphire: *Stair appear beneath my feet, and I walk up to a second floor that lets me see the entire arena tournament, a Kings throne appears in front of me and I sit down on the thrown and smirked* Now then, Let the games begin.


	4. RWBYS: Volume 3 part 4: Team RWBY vs Team JNPR

*The tournament was underway and as the hours past by Ruby’s team crushes nearly all of the competition. There use to be another 1st team who bullied Jaune since the beginning of the school year but they died in the Huntsmen and Huntress trails, it turns out they died horribly by the hands of the first powerful, sadistic and horrifying Gore that invaded Remnant before the invasion and was roaming the trail grounds killing hundreds of Grimm and dozens of Huntsmen and Huntresses. But that’s all in the past now, Jaune sorta feels bad for hearing that his bullies died but he doesn’t really miss them one bit. Anyway, team RWBY crushed nearly all of the competition except one first year team is left standing. Team JNPR, they too have been making quick work against other opposing teams on there side. Jaune’s gotten stronger over the past few days thanks to Pyrrha training him, also Yin took a shine to Jaune and since the past few days he’s been training Jaune in hand to hand combat and the Saint quickly became a older brother to Him. Jaune became a formidable Huntsmen but not quite as strong Ruby or Yang or not a talented swordsmen like Weiss or Blake but he’s got heart and that’s what counts. The reason why Jaune had his team enlist in the Saint tournament is because he wants to test himself in a real fight, impress Pyrrha and learn more about Sapphire by getting him as a team mate, although he is worried that Pyrrha might be crushing on the legendary Saint himself. Jaune sees how Pyrrha looks at Sapphire, and he wants her to look at him the same way and winning the Saint as a teammate might be a good start. But he’s going to have get through Ruby to do that which won’t be easy AT ALL. The young girl is hell bent on getting her best friend in the whole wide world as her teammate after being separated from him for so long. Ruby admires, respects, innocently and wholesomely loves Sapphire with all her heart. She swore nothing would stop her from finding Him, and now she swore no one would stop her and her team from winning the Saint Tournament. Team RWBY is sitting on a bench waiting for there next match to begin while also resting from the previous match. Ruby is drinking a water bottle and most of her face is covered in bandaids from all the reckless moves she did on past matches while Yang slowly and gently peels off most of the band-aids on her little sisters face.* 

Ruby: Were Doing Great! Ow! *Yang accidentally tears off a band-aid when I moved*

Yang: Sorry, just try to stay still will you? *I try to peel off another band-aid*

Weiss: We would be doing better if you stop running off on your own every couple matches. 

Yang: Yeah, Maybe you should stop doing that you know. Your not as tough as me and also I just ran out of band-aids.

Ruby: You remember what he said. We have to impress him to earn him as a teammate and I’m pretty sure I’m doing just that!

Weiss: Maybe we should be impressing him as a team instead, have you ever thought of that? And we haven’t been doing that well at it with you going off on your own and leaving us to fight with out proper leadership.

Ruby: Huh... Maybe we do have to impress him as a team... Crud.

Weiss: *Sighs* Always the Dolt...

Ruby: *I see Sapphire walk up to us and I smiled* Hey! You enjoying the show!? Cause I am!

Yang: *I smirked a little from what she just said. I know she was talking about our previous matches that we won but the way she put it sounded so flirty* (Again, Bliss your innocent heart sis Bliss it.)

Sapphire: I would have enjoyed it a lot more if you didn’t you put yourself in harms way every time. Sheesh, You even got a black eye Ruby. *I place both my hands on her cheeks, and I look at her with concern for her well being* They nailed you pretty good... Does it sting?

Ruby: *I blush a little and try to look away* D-Don't worry I’m fine! It will heal up on its own! Eventually... *He gently pokes my black eye and I flinch a little from how it stings* S-See! Doesn’t hurt even a tiny bit!

Sapphire: Nice try, Ruby but I saw that. Just hold still I’ll heal you with my aura. *A tiny pulse of blue light scatters around her body which heals all her wounds, especially her black eye* There feeling better?

Ruby: Yeah I do. But you didn’t have to do that, I was going heal up with my aura...

Sapphire: Your aura can’t heal something Like a black eye mine can. It can even heal broke bones and reattach a sliced off arm with some limits.

Yang: Really!? Well that sounds really useful! (Why do I... Feel so pissed and sad all of the sudden? And why does one of my arms tingle? Weird...)

Sapphire: Also what are friends for right? You’ll be fighting Team JNPR next. Speaking of teams I actually formed my own team at my time in Fragment. Team SAFR, Amethyst Kitsune, Fafnir Norse and Ruarua De Cuare were my teammates. And when we’re fighting together... As a team... It’s a thing of absolute beauty. (I miss you Amethyst... Miss you tons pal)

Ruby: A team of four prodigies of generation Round fighting together... I can only imagine the stuff you guys did! Oh right isn’t Fafnir on Remnant? 

Blake: *My cat ears perk up when I hear Fafnirs name. Along with Eve I met him when I was just a little girl and I spent enough time to grow close to him and admire his ideal of freeing Faunus from human oppression and to one day find a sanctuary on Remnant we’re all Faunus kind can live together away from the Humans in peace. He calls that Sanctuary Eden. But Fafnir wasn’t perfect... Eve got her hatred for Humanity from someone and that someone was Fafnir. He hated Humans so much that any human would sometimes feel extremely cold... That cold was Fafnirs hate eating away at there soul and mind... His hatred even made it hard to breath for any human... He never told me or Eve why he hated humans so much... I turn my head to Sapphire* Does he still hate Humans?

Sapphire: Who? Fafnir? *Right... I completely forget about Fafnirs hatred Humans... But I never forgot what he did with the Hatred in Fragment... None of us Prodigy will forget... I remember the sigh of a destroyed city completely engulfed in bright red Flames... I remember the smell of burning flesh... Human flesh... Fafnir always talked about how humans cruelty treat Faunus on Remnant... They were horrible yes But the cruelty the Humans inflicted on the Faunus back on Fragment... It was hellish... And the sight of it... Made Fafnir go completely berserk and for the first time... He transformed... Into a TRUE Dragon... A EVIL Dragon... One with white and bright red scales... One that breaths out tsunamis of red flames that can vaporize nearly anything that it makes contact with... One with glowing bright red wings that roar out like a air ship engine... One with glowing red eyes that shine with suffocating hatred for human... None of us will ever forget what happened to all those 1 million Human lives that were lost at that week... It’s all in the past though but still NONE of us will ever forget what Fafnir had done... But I changed him for the better. I taught him that there is some Humans out the will treat Faunus right and there were more then he could ever realize...* No, not anymore. Me and a lot of people taught him that there are some good humans out there.

Blake: R-Really!? That’s wonderful!

Sapphire: Im sensing a connection between you and Fafnir. You don’t happen to intimately know him do you? 

Yang: Yeah~! *I nudged Blake’s shoulder with my elbow with a grin on my face* DO~? YOU~?

Blake: *My eyes open wide and I blush* N-N-No it’s not like that. W-Were just friends and he’s someone that I really admire... Thats all really!

Weiss: Now you know what it’s like to be me...

Sapphire: Yang stop teasing the girl already! Hey if your friends with Fafnir then your Alright with me-. I’m sorry what’s your name again?

Blake: Blake Belladonna. Just Blake please. I don’t think I ever told you this before but it’s great honor to meet you in person.

Sapphire: Like wise Belladonna. 

Blake: Did Fafnir ever mention me?

Sapphire: Not that I recall no. But please keep in mind that back over on Fragment we were usually to busy to talk about... Well anything really. I’m sure he most have thought about you from time to time, And yes that’s suppose to be a comforting point.

Blake: I hope he did. 

Sapphire: Well the final 1st year match is about to begin. This time Ruby I want you to actually lead your team. 4 mind and bodies link together are usually better then one. Remember that. *I walk back to my throne* Good luck! As always I’ll be rotting for you!

Ruby: Thanks Sapphy I won’t let you down! I mean WE won’t let you down! (Nailed it~!)

Yang: “Team SAFR”. Just imagine facing off with him and his entire team. Yeesh! I’m getting chills just trying to think about it!

Weiss: I don’t think about suicidal stuff like that cause unlike you and your Dolt sister I actually have some common sense. 

Ozpin: The 2 remaining first year! Contestants the match will soon begin! Please take your positions!

Ruby: Thats us girls! Time for us to pull out all the stops!

Sapphire: *I watch as team RWBY and Team JNPR Take there positions on the opposite sides of the arena* Alright people! Remember I want a clean! That goes DOUBLE for you Yang! NO punching people in between there legs got that!?

Yang: Blue, your such a party pooper! But I still respect ya! *I finger gun him with both my hands with a smile on my face and he does the same to me while sitting on his throne*

Jaune: *Pumping my self up with my sword and shield out* You got this Jaune. You got this. Just Remember what Pyrrha taught you and you got this. You got this, you got this, you got this. Just give it everything you got, 100%.

Pryyha: Jaune?

Jaune: Yeah?

Pryyha: Good luck to us.

Jaune: Y-Yeah! I was about to say same thing! Let’s do this!

*Ruby flips Crescent Rose Open, spins it around in her hands and then slams it’s blade on the ground. Yang, slams her fist together and her gauntlets expand to there battle modes. Weiss grabs her Rapier and gets in a fencing stance and Blake gets her weapons out and gets into her fighting stance*

*!GO FOR BROKE!*

*!BEGIN!*

Jaune: Ok Nora give us some-!

Nora: *I grin* EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES! *I slam my hammer grenade to the ground and then pull the trigger creating a colorful explosion that sends rocketing up above Ruby’s team. I then pulled the trigger again and I rocket down towards Blake and try to slam my hammer down at her. But she dodges by jumping to the side*

Jaune: Covering Fire!? AH, COME ON NORA! Rin get in there and make sure she doesn’t get her ass handed to her!

Rin: Don’t need to tell me twice! *I run ahead to back her up*

Pyrrha: Well so much for our strategy. What’s our move Jaune?

Jaune: Lets see, You Take on Ruby and I got Weiss.

Pyrrha: Weiss!? Are you sure about that!? 

Jaune: Oh, don’t worry I’m so over her by now. I got you now after all!

Pyrrha: *I blush a little* R-Really!? W-Well thank you! Watch your self! 

Jaune: *I throw my shield like a frisbee at Weiss and she knocks it back at me with a swing of her weapon, but I did a corkscrew kick flip sending my shield right back at her hitting her in the nose I land back on my feet and caught my shield as it came back to me like a boomer rang. Then I saw that she’s bleeding from her nose* Oh shit! I’m really sorry about that! *I try to walk to her to help her stop the bleeding but she blast me with tons of small icicles but I block her attack with my shield*

Weiss: *I pinch my noose to stop the bleeding and I look at him with scowl on my face* Ok idiot, Your so gonna get it now! *I heel my nose with my aura, and then dash towards him with my rapiers tip pointing right at him. He blocks my attack with his shield as I pass through him.*

Jaune: Sheesh, I said I was sorry! (Jeez, I Sure as heck don’t regret picking Pyrrha over her cause I’m not sure I’m willing handle all the verbal abuse. I feel bad for the guy that’s dating her!) *I block another one of her dash thrust attacks and then I block another and another until I turn the tables on her by tripping her with a leg sweep and she rolls backwards and then slides back on her feet and then she dash back at me looking pretty pissed*

Ruby: *I Slice Through Pyrrha with my Scythe But she blocks with her shield, I switch Crescent Rose to its rifle mood and used it rocket me up and above Pyrrha. I front flip and switch Crescent Rose to its scythe mood and spin with it like a buzz saw and try slice down at Pyrrha who side steps and rams me with her shield sending me flying off away from. I back Flipped and slide backwards on the ground with my feet. I pull the trigger of Crescent Rose Rifle and its send rocketing back towards her. I try to slice at her with a vertical swing of my scythe but she dodged it again by sliding on the ground by her knees. Using my speed Semblance I rush her with dozens of swing of my scythe. This is starting to get ridiculous! I could have sworn that I few of my swings were dead one but from reason I missed her by mere inches! Wait, what did she say her Semblance was again? Poles? No polarity! Magnetism! She’s changing the direction of my swings with her Semblance! OH THATS SOOOO CHEATING! But I’ll find a way to over come it! Maybe if I attack faster she won’t have anytime to use her semblance cause there’s no way that it’s always active like Yang’s! I swing at her with Crescent faster and faster! The I finally landed some good hits on her that sent her rolling back! I spin Crescent Rose in my hands and dash towards her as we kept on Duking it out*

Yang: *I got sent flying away from one of Nora’s swing of her Hammer grenade launcher. But I saved by Blake who sent her Hand Gun swords rope ribbon at me. I grabbed on to it with my hand and then she swings me around then I let go, with a boost from my shotgun gauntlets I was sent rocketing back towards Nora then I nailed her with a nasty and explosive punch in the face!* (Really wish Yin was here cheering me on!) *I then here some one whistling. I think it’s for me! I looked around and saw that it was Yin standing next to Sapphire who’s sitting on his throne!*

Yin: Nice one Yang! Now that’s my Golden Dynamite Gal! *I whistled for her again*

Yang: *I wave back at Yin with a smile on my face then I grinned* Oh Yeah! With Yin cheering me on this fight is as good as ours! *I slam my fist together and my hair lights up gold as I activate my semblance* Thanks for the assist Blake! Try to keep up! *With my gauntlets I fired eight volleys of explosive blast at Nora and Rin and I run towards to them*

Blake: So the power of love really is real. Eat your heart out Eve. *I followed Yang’s lead*

Yang: *Nora destroys the eight explosive projectiles that I sent with eight grenade rounds but I punched her in the face again and Blake back me up by going after Rin. Rin got a couple good hits on Blake as they fought but she’s starting to overwhelm him by using her Semblance to dodge and attack him at the different places almost at the same time. While I’m starting to over power Nora with all the hits I’m getting from her attacks.*

Nora: This isn’t even fair! You got the power of love and your side after all! By the way you and Yin are so cute together! (I wish me and Rin are like that...) *She punches me in the stomach hard enough that My grip on my weapon starts to get loose* Didn’t hurt...!

Yang: I know right!? Thanks! *I grab her weapon and Yank it of her hands. I then use it against her by attack her with a few swings. Then I sent her flying away with a massive powerful swing*

Nora: *Slams into a wall and lands on the ground* The power of love... Is so brutal... I’m... Gonna take a nap now... *I Drops to the ground as I loose consciousness*

Yang: Thats TKO! *I look at Nora’s grenade launcher hammer* Maybe I should try making another weapon later? Yeah why not. *I toss Nora’s weapon away like it’s a toy* How you doing kitty!?

Blake: *I block Rins attack and then send him rolling back with a kick. I pant heavily* Could do better.

Ruby: Its time for RWBY guys!

Yang: Yeah go us sis!

Ruby: No I meant our full team attack! But yeah go us! Take it away Weiss! *With her Dust Weiss Summons a huge chunk of Ice in front of her and Yang leaps up towards it and punches it sending it sliding towards Jaune, Pyrrha and Rin. Then Blake with Blake using her weapons slices it apart and the ice splits apart into huge icicles. I got into a racing starting position, then rocket off into the Icicles. I ran fast enough that I carried the icicles and Jaunes team except Nora with me like how a tornado carries cars and small homes. I yelled out a battle cry as I went even faster then I bring out Crescent Rose in its scythe mode and I slice through Jaune, Pyrrha and Rin. I put Crescent Rose away and I land on the Ground and slide on my feet backwards. Jaune , Pyrrha and Rin crashed into the wall that’s right beneath Sapphires thrown and the dozens of huge icicles soon follow pummeling Jaunes team completely. I dust off my skirt but then I saw a icicle come straight towards me and is about to hit me. I can’t get Crescent Rose fast enough to destroy the icicle so I closed my eyes and braced my self*

Sapphire: *With a thought My cape saved Ruby by summoning energy slices that chopped the icicle to pieces*

Ruby: *I Open my eyes. And turn to Sapphire and look up at him* Did you?

Sapphire: *I smiled down to her* Yup, that’s two you owe me now Ruby! Despite you being in out of bounds I do believe we have our selves a winning team! Congrats you guys won!

Ruby: *I rub the back of my head and blush a little now that Sapphire saved me again.*

Jaune: *The three of us slide down the wall and face plant on the ground* Oh well... It was worth a try... Also ow...

Sapphire: *30 minutes later the 1st to 3rd year finalist line up in front of my throne. The last 4th year opposing teams took each other out so there no first 4th year finalist. 1st years finalist is obviously Ruby’s team. 2nd years finalist is Coco’s team while the 3rd is Cinders team* Finalist, congratulations on your victories. Now these next 3 final matches will determine who’s team I’m gonna be apart of.

Coco: 3? So we’re not gonna fight each other?

Ozpin: Oh no, your teams will be fighting... Sapphire himself.

Sapphire: *I stand up from my throne and smirked down at them.*

*Everyone yells out “WHAT!?” Except for Team RWBY and Cinder whos revealing just opens slightly from surprise*

Ozpin: Now hear me out. The goal is obviously not to beat him which you all know is impossible. The goal is to impress him. In other words this will be test and Sapphire will test you personally. He will test your teams valor and quality. Now you all have the option to back then now and no one will judge you for doing so.

Velvet: What’s our move Coco?

Coco: Staying.

Ruby: Staying!

Cinder: Were staying.

Ozpin: Excellent. Now rest up for your match with the legendary Saint him self.

Sapphire: Looking foreword to it Guys.


	5. RWBYS: Volume 3 part 5: A time to rest and learn about Sapphire

*Sapphire and Yin walk down the stairs that risen up from the first floor as they walk down to the first floor the stairs behind them start to slide back down to the floor*

Sapphire: So how goes repairing most of the populated Cities Bro?

Yin: Pretty good so far man. Winters been a big help, she had her father use her families smaller fortune to help fund the repair efforts. Yeah I know she didn’t really had to, not even all of this is putting a dent on my wallet but I really appreciate it none the less. She’s even been helping me out with a couple press conferences.

Sapphire: She’s gonna make On hell of Queen, so are you gonna see the marriage through?

Yin: Definitely, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna forget about Yang. Tomorrow, we’re going on a beach date that shes been really looking foreword too. Have a look. *I show him a pic of the Private beach house I rented for the occasion* Place looks pretty awesome huh?

Sapphire: Yeah it is, look at us. Me going back to school and reunited with Ruby and you dating a spectacular character like Yang and about to be wid to a beautiful woman like Winter. *Sighs* It’s almost to hard believe that the war with the Gores is still going on back on Fragment and Raurua and our friends, allies and enemies are fighting tooth and nail trying to keep the Gores back. Keep thinking that if I close my eyes and open them again I’ll be back on Fragment and If I look down I would see your dead body on the ground from your execution... I’m terrified if that’s the case... Even you have to admit that things are really fucked up back there... Do me a favor and punch me will yeah. I NEED to know if this is for real. *Yin punches me so hard that when I face planted to the ground I made a small human sized crater, I grown in pain and slowly got back and rubbed the side of my face he punched* Yup! That will do! Agh... *I got back up on my feet*

Yin: Good! *I kissed my fist and smirked then I heated four people run up to us. I turn to see who it is and it was Ruby, Yang and Weiss while the Blake girl just walks instead*

Weiss: Jeez! Why did you punch him like that Yin!?

Yin: *I smiled a little* Cause this knuckle head asked little sister in law! He was thinking about Fragment and needed a good punch to help him realize that he’s not back there anymore and to also stop feeling guilty for leaving his friends back on Fragment behind to keep fighting the war back there. As you all know by know shits beyond fucked up back there, Utopians are falling one by one, most of the Divine pantheons of gods are getting overwhelmed and Utopia, the home base of us Utopians has been destroyed. Remnant got off lucky, that invasion of Gores was small compared to what we usually see.

Blake: 2 million is considered small!? Eight hundred thousand lives were lost on those two days alone and your telling us it could have been worse!?

Weiss: Well that’s not all demoralizing...

Ruby: Your ok Sapphire?

Sapphire: Don't worry Ruby, I’m perfectly fine. I take hits like that from Yin all the time when ever the two of us spar.

Weiss: *As I look at Sapphire I begin to notice something... Those big marks on Sapphire’s right eye aren’t Heir marks... There scars! The two scars on his eye make my scar look like a paper cut in compression! Heirs have these beautiful artistic line marks on there body’s and faces. Sapphire’s face has to Blue line marks under both of his eyes while Yin has 1 line mark under both his that go down his cheeks and split diagonally downwards from his chin. I felt my scar on my eye, and remembered how I got it. My scar still sting to this day... I know that Heirs don’t feel pain but I just gotta know how he got it...* Those are scars on your eye aren’t they Sapphire?

Sapphire: Hmm, Oh you noticed... *I felt the two scars... I didn’t have my virtual body holofield that I’m wearing hide the scars because I’m no longer afraid to show it unlike the rest of my body, that I absolutely want to hide at all cost because I’m scared that It might horrify Ruby.* 

Ruby: Scars? *I took a closer look at Sapphires face and I spot them* Oh my gods... Those... You didn’t have those even when you left 4 years ago I’m absolutely positive!

Sapphire: Your dead on Ruby. I got these right after I returned to Fragment. I was still 13 at the time.

Weiss: 13!? Heirs develop there immunity to pain when they turn 15 and you got those when you were still 13!? 

Ruby: *My eyes open wide after what I heard Weiss say! Just look at the size those of scars... The pain that he felt, it most have been unimaginable ...* What did that this to you!? Who did this to you!? Was it the Gores!? It has to be those HORRIBLE monsters!

Yin: Actually-. *Sapphire stops me from saying anything else by just waving me off*

Sapphire: Don’t Yin. I’m more then comfortable enough to explain it to them myself. No Ruby, I didn’t get these scars from fighting the Gores... The one gave me these scars... Was... My Dad. *Ruby’s, Weiss’s, Blake’s and Yang’s Eyes Open wide and who can blame them really... To hear that the King of Remnant and Fable would harm his own son in such a horrible way... would shock anyone. It shocked Ozpin, it horrified Aunt GoodWitch, and it completely enraged Cinder when I told her a couple days back. But I reassured them all that it was all behind me and Dad. Back then dad would later on deeply regret hurting me that way and I forgave him, at the time when he asked me to forgive him our relationship as father and son improved a lot... I only wish that there was more time... time to learn from him, time to spend with him, time... Time to play Catch together with him again...* Ok, Here’s how it happened. The Celestial Ironclad knights the sworn divine protector’s and army of us Heirs have tracked down a herd of extremely elusive and powerful Horse’s under direct orders from my dad. It’s Heir tradition when you turn thirteen you are given a selected mount from your parent. Dad pick this specific horse breed cause of how extremely durable and intelligent they are and Also how extremely loyal they are to there chosen rider. It took days but the Ironclad finally captured 10 horses and brought them back to the castle but they captured and extra one. It was a teenage Colt who’s mother died giving birth to it, The reason why the Ironclad captured the young cult was because they felt sympathetic to it but as they tried to capture it, it got spooked and hurt itself badly trying to run away. It broke its leg, Dad wanted to kill it quickly and painlessly...

Ruby: Would he want to kill the poor thing!?

Sapphire: To put it out of its misery. Unlike humans and Faunus a broken leg is death sentence for a horse cause it’s extremely difficult for horses broken leg to heal correctly. But I didn’t want him to kill it cause I thought it was wrong and unfair for the horse... Also I when I looked into the Horses eyes I saw myself... It was scarred and with out its mother it was alone just like me... 

Yang: YOU, were scared back then? I don’t remember you being scared of anything when you were with us back then.

Sapphire: Of course I get scared Yang, I was still just a little kid back when the three of us were together after all. I was scarred for both of your lives when the Gores came, I was scared that I failed protecting you two from the Gores back then. I was scared about a lot of other things to.

Ruby: Sapphire... That wasn’t your fault though. You did the best you could and with out you I though me, Yang, Dad and Qrow would be here with you right now.

Sapphire: *I sighed* Your right Ruby, but I still wished I was stronger could have saved a lot more lives if I was.

Weiss: Stop beating yourself up about that! You saved 20,000 lives that day which have been impossible for even 10 groups of Huntsmen and Huntress and you though you could save more. Why are you-!? So Incredibly earnest and glory hungry!?

Sapphire: Glory hungry? Sure I liked to prove myself every once and a while but on that day I didn’t care about glory, I cared about saving lives, doing the right thing, and making sure Ruby and her family get safety away from the city. 

Weiss: (Grrrrr... Why does he have to be so damn admirable and lovable!?) *I pout and look away from him*

Sapphire: *I whisper to Yin’s ear* (The heck’s up her?)

Yin: (I teased her a little about if she wanted to get married to you like how Winter wants to get married to me.)

Sapphire: (WHY?)

Yin: (The third most powerful richest families on Remnant wanting to wed there two daughters to the second and 1st most powerful families only sons makes since perfect sense in a way.)

Sapphire: (But I don’t even know the first thing about her family our there back ground either!)

Yin: (Then ask her about it later. I’m gonna be a little busy to explain it you myself.)

Sapphire: *I look at Weiss who’s still putting and looking away from me then back at Yin and deadpanned* (I hate you... Sort of...)

Yin: (I love you too little brother~.)

Ruby: Uh, Sapphire? About how you got your 2 scars on your eye?

Sapphire: Oh, right. Thanks Ruby. I tried convince Dad to spar the horse and let me nurse it back to health cause I felt a connection with it, a strong one. He said “The recovery process would take weeks even months to complete which would make the horse go through needless suffering” I remind that these horse breeds are critically endangered in Fragment Thanks to the Gores numbers increasing and poachers trying to hunt them for glory and bragging rights, only 90 of them are left in Fragment. “Yes, and those 90 will ensure the survival of there species to there dying breaths. This one must be put down for its own good, son.” I watch him bring out a gun to put the horse down for its own good but I just couldn’t bare to see it’s dead body on the ground, it’s eyes still open. It’s lonely and terrified eyes... Still open and looking straight at me... As Dad loaded the gun and aimed the horses head I knock the gun out of his hands with Caliburn and then I challenged dad to a duel. If I survive for 3 minutes against him as opponent he will let the Horse and if he defeats me before then he can kill it. For a minute a minute we flared into each other’s glowing red eyes, his gaze on me was as intense as a scorching sun but I didn't flinch one bit, shortly after our stand off he accepted my challenge. Our fight was intense, his swings from his massive golden great chainsaw sword were heavy but where faster then lightning, and his defense was completely impenetrable even with my photographic memory I couldn’t find any openings to land any good hits but I forgot that I didn’t need to beat him but to drag out the fight so I went on the defense with Avalon to shield my self. Dad was holding back on me big time, if he wanted to he could have beaten me the second the fight started and I couldn’t do anything about it, he was the most powerful of the Heirs and rules over them as the Supreme Heir similar to Supreme Gods in each Divine pantheons But I guess he wanted to test me and my conviction. With every second he swung his 30 different times and I try to block everyone of his attack trying to keep my defense as strong as possible but I was getting more exhausted by the second trying to hold back his overwhelming offense and my grip on my shield gets loose and he knocks Avalon out of my hand sending it sliding away from me then finally it happened... *I touch the two scars on my eye* The chain saw blades skunk beneath my and even my bone as it slice my eye... No word can describe The pain both emotional and physical that I felt right then and there... I collapsed to the ground reeling in agony. I could barely see Dad thanks to How much I’m bleeding out from my eye but I did see him reach out for me but he draw back his hand then walked away... I drag out the fight 1 second past 3 minutes so I kept the horse. I was THIS close to loosing my eye if it wasn’t for Yin and the Ironclad knights healing with there auras but I was still screaming in pain through the whole time they tried to heal me... *I sighed* After I recovered I was confused and actually angry at Dad, even hated him at the time.

Ruby: You have every RIGHT to be when he came this close to slicing your eye off! Just what the heck was he thinking doing that to his own son to YOU!?

Sapphire: Easy Ruby, it’s all in the past now anyway my relationship with my Dad got a lot better over time. Back then... Our relationship wasn’t good, not one bit. 

Weiss: (He got his scar from his own father... Sure I got mine from my father to but only indirectly... He just saw it happen and did nothing... But my cut wasn’t bone deep as his and mine only just stung and was quick his... Was painful and slow and was directly caused by his own father...) I’m... I’m Sorry for what you went through Sapphire...

Sapphire: Thank you but like I said it’s all in the past. Dad never ounce stop feeling guilty for what he did to me and said that it was one of his most biggest mistakes that he made in his. I forgive him but I’ll never forget about it. I want to make it clear it took a long time for me to forgive him basically months.

Yang: Thats understandable Right Ruby?

Ruby: I guess so... But when I meet him I’m so gonna punch him in the face got that Sapphy!?

Sapphire: (Meet him...) *I look back at Yin and we both frowned slightly* Sure Ruby, just go easy on Dad for me...

Yang: *I whisper to Ruby* (Something tells me that there’s a lot more we don’t know about him and his dad sis... A LOT...)

Ruby: (Yeah... Just What happened back there?) Sapphire?

Sapphire: I’ll explain later... I just need time alright? 

Ruby: Sure! I can wait no need to rush!

Sapphire: Good. *I smiled* Well my match with Coco’s team is about to get started real soon. Watch and try to take notes guys, this is how a legend steam rolls over his adversaries. *I walked away with a smile although it’s a fake one... Dads death will forever hunt me for the rest of my days...*

Weiss: *We watched as he walks away* (He’s obviously hiding something... Something tragic... Just what happened to him back in Fragment?)


	6. RWBYS: Volume 3 part 6: Saint Sapphire Yeager vs Team CFVY

*Coco is busy doing some last minute maintenance on her new 3 barrel mini gun with Velvet sitting next to her. Her old mini gun melted away after she inserted the highly volatile, rare, expensive and dangerous Z Dust that she used to destroy a Gore in a blaze of glory after the massive Flying Eel like Gore destroyed favorite shoe store.*

Coco: *Hums one of Remix’s latest beats as Inspect my new mini gun. I not exactly one of his biggest fans but I do like the guys beats and tracks. Man, yesterday night was wield in all types of ways~! Just where the heck did Yeager learn how to do all that... stuff~!? Emerald too... What a night to remember~.*

Velvet: Where were you yesterday Coco? Me, Fox and Dashi had to do our team training drills with out you.

Coco: Out on a date with Yeager.

Velvet: Y-You went on a date with the Saint!?

Coco: Keep it down will you Bun Bun? Yes I did and I had great time by the way. Yeager knows how to give a girl good time.

Velvet: What’s... That suppose to mean?

Coco: (Crap, she’s on to me.) It means I had a lot of fun dating him. Turns out Remix is back and Sapphire happens to be a good pals of his. Remix him self invited us to one of D.J concerts even sent us On heck of a Limousine. 

Velvet: Ooooohhh, ok then. Hey about the guy yesterday...

Coco: Zack Crown, Prodigy of Theikos Academy and the guy who you came this close to having sex with in front of the whole class and right infront of GoodWitch? Yeah what about him?

Velvet: Well... *I blush a little and my Rabbits perk down behind my head* When It happen I sorta blanked out the last thing I remembered was that I was sitting next to you so I didn’t really see him... So... Was he cute?

Coco: Well... He definitely doesn’t have a strong chin like Yeager or Chu Lann But he still wasn’t half bad on the looks department. So I’d say he’s a 7.

Velvet: A seven, he sounds amazing...

Coco: Hey, your still with me right Bun Bun? 

Velvet: Oh, don’t worry Im fine! It’s just I’ve been trying to control my instincts lately so “that” won’t happen again. So me and him can actually get to know each other.

Coco: When that day comes I’m gonna make sure to keep you on a tight leash when he’s around. No offense but He seems like he’s got WAY more self control then you.

Velvet: Im... Not sure wether if I should be touched or insulted.

Ozpin: Team CFVY your match against Sapphire will begin shortly. To your position’s please.

Velvet: Are we sure that we want to do this Coco?

Coco: We came this far so why not go all in, right? Come on, the Saints waiting.

*After a minute Team CFVY is gathered near Sapphires throne. Sapphire gets off from his throne wearing his futuristic knightly armor, as he walks down from the throne stairs his trademark light blue cape blows with the wind.*

Sapphire: I want to make something clear. The decision on who gets me as a extra teammate is completely unbiased and neutral and is handled by both me, Mrs GoodWitch and Ozpin. Which means all of this is 100% fair, there will be no favorites. *I turn to Ruby who’s sitting on the bleachers of the stadium arena with her team mates and then to turn to Cinder’s team who sitting a little farther away from her* So sorry but I’m sure you all understand. Now that all that’s out of the way. Let’s-! *Right after I try to summon Violet Solstice’s my Scroll In my Starts to ring I took it out of my pocket* Well this is anticlimactic. Just a sec people! *Seems like I’m getting a call from this Bobby guy who’s in my contact list, I answer the call* Y’ello?

Bobby: YEAGER! How you doing little buddy!?

Sapphire: Uh good? Who the hell is this I’m kinda in a middle of something here so make it quick.

Bobby: Yeager pal! I’m heart broken you don’t remember me!? It’s Bobby Feles your Huntsmen Amity Arena agent! I just got word that your actually alive man! Always believed that you were we should meet again soon you hear!?

Sapphire: Hmm, just a minute. *I covered my Scrolls speaker with my hand* Hey Yin!

Yin: Yo!

Sapphire: Do you remember a guy name Bobby Feles!? 

Yin: Yeah, he’s your profesional agent. Decent Guy and definitely not one of those business opportunist parasites! Why did he call you!?

Sapphire: He did, Thanks Bro just wanted to check with you! *I uncovered my Scrolls speaker* Yeah sure, I’ll try to make some room in my schedule.

Bobby: Perfect! Text me when your good K!? Looking foreword to seeing you in person kiddo! 

Sapphire: *He ends the call and before I put my Scroll back in my pocket I make sure to mute it* Sorry about that people. Now then, *I summon one of my weapons in my hand, a futuristic and beautifully designed white and light blue hand cannon revolver, which I named Blue Constantine. It has twin which I named Bright Gospell But Im just gonna use Blue Constantine for this fight cause using them both at the same time on Coco and her team is completely overkill. I spin Blue Constantine in my hand then aimed it at them* Let’s get this test underway. 

Coco: *The Four of us got into our fighting stances. I aim my mini gun at Yeager while Velvet Summons a copy of it and we aim our mini guns at him.*

*!NO BODY BLINK!*

*!ENGAGE!*

Coco: *My mini guns three barrels start to spin and fire 100 bullets at him per second, I’m npt just firing ordinary mini gun bullets either. I’m firing bullets that can rip tanks to peace’s in other words I’m firing anti artillery rounds at him. Sure it might be pretty overkill to fire these on weaker opponents but this is Sapphire Yeager. He’s on a completely different level then all of us on Remnant... And Holly shit does it show! I can’t believe it... He’s deflecting all of my bullets by just spinning his weapon all around him! He’s even deflecting the bullets right back at us! Bun Bun, Fox and Dashi are trying to block and dodge the bullets that he’s sending right back at us* What are you 3 waiting for!? Get in there and flank him while I’m keeping busy!

Sapphire: *I watch as the three of Coco’s teammates come towards me while Coco slowly walks backwards to keep her distance from me. The red guy-.* (Wait a minute why the heck is his skin Red? Like completely red!? Is that paint!? Is he covered in Red paint or something!? What am I saying I met Romulos and his skin glows completely red so this is normal to me.) *His names Fox, anyways he goes right and circles around the barrage of bullets I sending back to Coco while Velvet is coming to my left. The big Dachi leaps over the bullets. I pressed a small button on Blue Constantine and a bright blue beam sword comes out of the barrel and with it I parried there attacks with a wide horizontal slash. But there weapons are more or less intact cause I lowered the heat of my beam sword drastically cause it can KO anything it touches except a battle weapon of an Heir or a Incarnate and weapons like Scars Zulfigars. I keep spinning my beam sword in my hand as I keep deflecting the barrage of bullets that Coco’s firing at me. Velvet runs up to me from my right, Fox approaches me from my left while Dachi runs up behind me. They try to attack me again but I parried there attacks again with Constantine’s beam sword as I turn towards the three of them while I keep deflecting Coco’s bullets. The three attack me with flurry of blows with there weapons but my defenses remain strong as I deflect there wide array of attacks. Even when Dachi starts using his Semblance I don’t miss a single sword swing with Constantine’s beam sword as I continue deflecting there attacks. Through out my training to one day fight the Gores I trained with many talented and powerful spirits of master warriors and swords men. One of these warriors was a master of absolutoria defense with his beam sword, as he trained me I mastered his technique a year ago. I named this form “Way of the Turlek” out of the massive turtle Grimm who’s Shell is said to be improvise to even anti artillery fire from air war ships. With this sword form combined with my unlimited stamina thanks to me being a Heir I become the very definition of an immovable object. I moving my weapon so fast that I create a dome of blue light around me*

Ruby: Holly cow... Even with my Semblance he’s still way faster then me. 

Yang: Well he is Yins younger brother. Make sense that Yin trained Sapphire to be almost just as fast as he is.

Weiss: But they aren’t related by blood though.

Yang: Blood doesn't matter squat. You choose who you’re family is and me and Ruby are proof of that! We got different moms but the same dad and we choose to be sisters forever right Sis!?

Ruby: *I smiled* Yeah sisters forever! Kick there butts Sapphire!!! Especially Coco’s! She knocked me out for no reason what so ever so make here feel a world of pain just for me!!!

Yang: Yeah I’m pretty sure he didn’t hear you Sis.

Ruby: Oh, he heard me! I just know it!

Sapphire: (I couldn’t even make out a single thing that Ruby said but I’m pretty sure she’s cheering me on so it’s time to play for real now.) *I deflected 30 bullets right back in to Coco’s mini gun jamming it completely. It also caught on fire in her hands while I keep parring Velvets, Fox’s and Dachi’s attacks*

Coco: Ah, Come on! *I drop it to the ground and bring out my emergency hand cannons and fire them at Sapphire while I run towards him* 

Sapphire: *I slice the bullets by spinning my beam sword at them, and keep parrying the other three attacks. With a single sword swing I shattered Velvets copy of Blake’s weapons. Then she Summons a copy of Weiss’s weapon but I shattered it to with another sword swing* Your copies are just that, copies. *With a small swing of my beam sword I destroy her copy of Pyrrha’s gun blade and shield* They’re pretty cheap compared to the originals sure you can summon them again and again but would happen if you run into something or some one that can completely negate that huh? *I parried another one of Fox’s and Dachi’s attacks and then I destroyed Velvets copy of Ruby’s Crescent Rose* You don't exactly seem like a push over when it comes down to martial arts butWith Out a doubt you over rely on these copy’s, find a way to develop a counter measure that stops any attempt that nullifies your ability to summon these copies or your gonna get your ass handed to you by superior opponents like me!

Velvet: *I sweat nervously* Uhhh..... Ok, I’ll do that... Thank you? 

Sapphire: Your welcome! Also sorry about Zack, he’s usually a real mellow and cool guy! *I sent her flying away with a swing of my beam sword and she crashes into Coco. I then parried a swipe of Fox’s arm blades with a swing of my beam sword as he tried to get the drop on me by attacking from above, the force of my parry made him spin uncontrollably Upwards. I turn off the beam sword of Blue Constantine off and then aimed it at Dachi, I waited for Fox to fall down right in front of me and then pulled the trigger. A bullet sent Fox flying backwards towards and crashed into him. The second that Fox crashed into Dachi they both exploded thanks to energy that was stored in the bullet. The blue explosion was massive and sent the two flying upwards to the air. I reignited Blue Constantine’s Beam Sword and jumped up towards them. I went passed and farther above them then disappeared. A second later they were hit with dozens of energy slices that I caused by slicing through them. I land back to the ground of the coliseum and they crashed to the ground behind me causing another massive blue explosion.* They’re gonna feel that in the morning!

Yang: Holly shit! They didn’t just explode ounce they exploded twice! Don’t know how that even works but damn was it cool as hell! Right sis?

Ruby: Totally!

Mercury: *Im sitting next to Emerald who’s sitting next to Cinder* Man and I’m looking foreword to having him on our side!

Emerald: You aren’t gonna cheer for him Cinder?

Cinder: What’s the point when he already won this from the beginning?

Emerald: Yeah But it’s the though that counts right? I’m sure Epsilon would appreciate it.

Cinder: Yes he would. Which is why I’m cheering for him in spirit. Besides that GoodWitch woman has been keeping an eye on me when she saw me having a conversation with Epsilon.

Emerald: You think she recognize’s you?

Cinder: Doubtful, I’ve been only using Scars weapons to fight in our matches and thanks to my contact she won’t be able to recognize my amber eye. 

Emerald: Then I guess she’s just being protective of Epsilon. I hear she’s his aunt so you can’t blame her for trying to look out for her long lost nephew.

Cinder: Shes being judgmental and I don’t care for it but I’ll tolerate it for a while.

Mercury: Well In her defense your pretty suspiciously curvy to be around the legendary pure hearted Saint Yeager. Sure I’m no slouch when it comes down to the curves department but I’d do anything to get the super model features you have Cindy.

Cinder: *I glared at her* Are you done talking now Mercury?

Mercury: Yup.

Cinder: Good. Now go get yourself killed by flirting with Yin in front of that Yang girl.

Mercury: Oh with EXTREME pleasure sis~! *I got up from my seat and walk off while spraying some perfume on*

Emerald: (And she keeps on telling us that she’s not an idiot...)

Coco: *I help Velvet get up* 

Velvet: *I shake my head* Agh, Is it Alright if we call the match off now? 

Coco: Oh heck no, we’re going all in remember? After all if we’re gonna loose we might as well loose with style!

Velvet: *I sigh* Figured as much.... *We look ahead to see Sapphire walking up to us with his weapon out. I summon copy’s of Fox’s arm blades* I’m Right behind you.

Coco: Oh no no, I’m right behind you! I’m the one that’s gonna give you covering fire. 

Velvet: *I sigh* I’m so gonna regret this! *I run ahead with Coco following behind as we run towards Sapphire who starts running. I leaped foreword and try to strike him with one of my arm blades which he parried with a block of his beam sword or what ever he calls it. I land on my feet and engage in very one sided closer quarters combat with me slowly starting to get over whelmed with how fast he’s moving and spinning his weapon around*

Coco: *I leaped up and spin upside down as I fire bullets at Sapphire who deflects them away by spinning his beam sword around. I land behind him and try to shoot at him from behind, from his sides both still didn’t even a land single hit. We tried holding or own against for 2 minutes until he finally started wrecking the two of us. He disappears right in front of us and then he reappears right in front of us*

Sapphire: *I turn off Blue Constantine’s beam sword and spin my revolver in my hand and then made it vanish with a smirk on my face* No hard Feeling’s Coco, “Kinged”. *A giant blue energy slice caused by Blue Constantine strikes them and they were sent flying towards a giant Blue Screen in the Coliseum and crashed into it cracking the screen completely and sending sparks flying out of it* 

Ozpin: And with that Team CFVY is knocked out. They Did quite well.

Glynda: Don't you think you went a little over board Sapphire?

Sapphire: What Can I say auntie, if I’m gonna beat them I might as well beat em with a-!

Yang and Sapphires: Yang! 

Ruby: HAHA! Man, You guys!

Sapphire: Hehe, don’t worry Auntie I’m sure they’re gonna be fine.

Ozpin: Well then the next team you’ll fighting... Is team CEM. 

Sapphire: *I smiled and looked up to Cinder and Emerald who are sitting higher up in the bleachers* Looking foreword to it. *I wave at them and Emerald waves back, I can sorta see Cinder smiling back at me. There weapons that Scars gave them Can hurt me. If they can actually land some good hits on me.*


	7. RWBYS: Saint Sapphire Yeager vs Cinder, Emerald and Mercury

*Cinder is torn. She knows that there match with Epsilon is more or less like a sparring session but she hates the very idea of inflicting pain on him. There new weapons that Scars gave them all those days ago can hurt Heirs and she doesn’t want to hurt Epsilon cause he’s been through to much.*  
Cinder: (He hides it well but I see right through his... Heart wrenching act... On the outside he still shines with compassion, strength and purity other then the awful two scars on his eye he hadn’t changed one bit.... But on the inside he is broken and frail... He endured such extreme trauma that it could shatter anyone’s sanity completely... But he’s still standing, broken and changed but still standing. I also fear that I would betray the Mistresses trust by hurting her son and I would never even imagen of doing such thing to her. Like with Epsilon Her trust, her guidance, her care for my well being means everything to me. The two of them are forever and beyond apart of my heart and family. Yes, Emerald is apart of my family even Mercury as annoying as she is. They’re like sisters to me and if something were to happen to them especially Epsilon and the Mistress.... I don’t know what I do... I must inform the Mistress That me, Emerald and Mercury will be fighting Epsilon) *I begin to meditate as I try to reach out to the Mistress with our telepathic link to each other and she answers my call*

Salem: What is it my dear? I’m still thinking about the data that Scars shared with me about your blood. I know that there was something special about you when I first laid my eyes on you but never did I imagine that your somehow the same species as Epsilon and his birth mother. 

Cinder: Have you ever met her Mistress?

Salem: Of course not my dear, I’m not even sure what the two of you are to begin with but what I do know is that you both have a powerful connection to the Grimm stronger then mine and are 100% not human. If I’m reading this right the both of you are 30 times physically, genetically, and mentally superior to the strongest and most healthy human and Faunus But with you your superior physical strength seems to be the only thing that’s dormant unlike Epsilon’s mother. But your still completely immune to all manner of illnesses including the Gore Virus. How intriguing, any way why have you reach out to me my dear?Do you have something that you want to speak me about?

Cinder: Yes, I do Mistress. The three of us have entered a tournament in Beacon to win Epsilon as a teammate.

Salem: How wonderful, but I’m guessing there was more to do this then you were originally informed am I right?

Cinder: Yes, Mistress. We are 1 of the two remaining team finalist in the tournament but instead of facing off against the last opposing team the three of us will be fighting Epsilon instead. Epsilon told me himself that the decision was completely his alone.

Salem: I see... Ozpin no longer has anyway to control Epsilon’s mind no that he has come of age to be immune to all manner of mind control no matter how powerful the telepath. 

Cinder: Your saying that man has been manipulating Epsilon’s mine since he was child!? How despicable!

Salem: No, it’s just an assumption my dear. I doubt even he would dare to manipulate a mind of a son of a supreme Heir cause like the gods they are his superiors and since the gods gave him his power the Heirs and gods Can take them away with complete ease. I do believe Epsilon is old enough and powerful enough even in his weaken state to do just that. Back to the topic at hand, I know that you would take no pleasure in causing my son pain. Your feeling’s for him are just to strong, to pure, to innocent too ever do that much less imagine it. Besides even with Scars weapons the three of you are no match for him what so ever, even if you attain all the maidens Powers you still won’t be much of a threat to him or Yin. A Heir is just that unimaginably powerful. With the both of them on our side Remnant WILL be saved.

Cinder: Are you sure that Yin will join us if Epsilon does?

Salem: He would. His loyalty and love to his little brother is just as strong as yours. But undoubtly we will have to forget about our plans for Beacon. Now that we identified Remnant’s true enemy, the Hydra Society. Beacon Just seems like a small cog in the corrupted soulless machine that’s is Remants shadow government in comparison. No point in removing the cog since it wouldn't the disturb how the machine runs the slightest bit. It’s better to replace the machine with a better more update to date one.

Cinder: We forgetting about our plan!? But Mistress we must make Ozpin Pay for what he’s done to Epsilon! 

Salem: Trust me child I want to exact my revenge on that bastard just as much as you do but we might run into his our H.S trap if we let our emotions get the better of us. A terrible trap which will cause Epsilon to turn against us. If we want to avoid such a thing to happen the plan must be scrapped. Understood?

Cinder: If it means if Epsilon won’t turn against us then I understand Mistress.

Salem: Good girl. I’m sure Epsilon wants to test your abilities personally. *I sigh longingly* When He was with me he always played with little sticks pretending they were swords and would often play rough with the Grimm... Those were days.

Cinder: Are you still crossed if you want to meet him or not Mistress?

Salem: I am. Just imagine how shocked he would be and all the question he would have if he found out he a had a mother who loved, raised and nurtured him since he was a little baby boy and that mother was me? I want to meet him in person and be reunited with him more then anything... But I’m just not ready yet. My dear, I would appreciate that you don’t mention me to much when speak to Epsilon. Please, for my sake.

Cinder: Of course Mistress. 

Salem: Thank you my dear. Hmm?

Cinder: Mistress, is something the matter?

Salem: I sense some sort of disturbance... Something... Horrible, powerful and ancient has been set free... This power... I recognize it but only just a little... 

Cinder: Do you want us to call off this match and investigate it with Scars? 

Salem: No stay with Epsilon. I’ll go with Scars and his group and investigate this personally. A group of the most powerful Founders and Utopians and Ozpin equal when it comes down to power Ursula will do just fine.

Cinder: Does this warrant your attention so much that you would leave your castle? Just what are we dealing with Mistress?

Salem: It does, what ever this is it has a connection with Dracul I can tell that much.

Cinder: Then Please be careful Mistress... You have Epsilon now after all...

Salem: You dont need to remind me my dear. I’ll be fine with the four of them with me. Take care child.

Cinder: You ass well, Mistress. *She cuts our link and I worry about her safety. Mistress is more powerful then me and Scars and his group even more so but I can’t help but worry about her.* Please be safe...

Mercury: *Me and Emerald walk right back to where Cinders sitting at* GAH, THAT FUCKIN BITCH! She Just HAD to punch me in the damn boob just to be a even bigger bitch! FUCK this is gonna sting for days! And who the hell does she think she is hogging Yin all to herself huh!?

Emerald: Uh, his girlfriend? Didn’t you get the obvious hint that there in a romantic relationship?

Mercury: Oh really~? I didn't now~! Of course I fuckin noticed Sis! I got to him first heck I fucked him first and boy did that piss her off when I told her haha!

Emerald: Sometimes I wonder if you got a death wish or something.

Mercury: I don’t have a death wish sis, I got a love wish!

Emerald: Thats not even a thing you just made that up!

Mercury: Well I just a made it a thing so deal with it. Besides it’s not like he can’t handle one more hot girl like my self in his life right?

Emerald: Didn’t you hear? He’s already got a fiancé and that fiancé is the elder sister of the Schnee family, Winter Schnee. Don’t know about you but that’s some pretty stiff ass competition.

Mercury: Yeah I heard and I really don’t care that much. 

Emerald: *I sigh and then palm my face out of annoyance*

Mercury: By the way where did you go yesterday?

Emerald: (Ah Crap.) Just hanged around in the city. You know Needed some me time.

Mercury: Hmm... Well alright then.

Emerald: (Nailed it.) *I looked and saw that Cinders contemplating about something and walk over to her* Something wrong Cinder?

Cinder: The Mistress is leaving the castle to investigate some sort of anomaly that’s connected to the Gores and there Master Dracul along Scars and the others.

Emerald: Shes leaving the castle and taking those guys with her for back up!? 

Mercury: Were gonna join them?

Cinder: No, she ordered us to stay so we’re staying here. I’m sure they’ll return unharmed. Our match with Epsilon will start soon, so let’s change out of our academy uniform’s so we’re ready. 

Emerald: You sure you want to go through with this Cinder? 

Cinder: I am now. I informed the Mistress and she’s fine with us fighting Epsilon. So don’t worry, Emerald. Now let’s get changed. *We walked down the bleachers and enter a modern locker room so we can get changed into our combat clothes.*

*Back with Sapphire he’s sitting on his throne again as he does maintenance to one of his weapons and that weapon is Violet Caladyon his long bow. He’s also changed into a new outfit. He’s now wearing a light blue and pure white luxury suit vest and his signature cape turned into a tail coat, underneath his suit vest he’s wearing a pure white suit shirt. Both His shoulders and arms are covered by pure white futuristic knightly light armor pads. On both his hands he’s wearing bright blue archery gloves. He’s wearing pure white suit pants that are also covered by the same color light armor and for his shoes he’s wearing bright blue battle Oxfords with pure white Soles. He’s calls this outfit “Violet Noble”. He created Violet Caladyon to be the perfect balance between Long and close range combat. The bright blue double blades of His bow are double edged making it excellent for close quarters combat. He spins one of his futuristic arrows in his hands then placed it inside the futuristic metal arrow quiver*

Glynda: Sapphire, we need to talk about something. 

Sapphire: Let’ me guess Its about Cinder isn’t?

Glynda: Yes it is. Just look at her it’s obvious that she’s outside your age group.

Sapphire: You do know that as a Heir I’m neither young or old right? 

Glynda: Doesn’t matter your still a teenager in my eyes and she’s a grown woman, with a perfect hour glass figure glass no less. Haven’t you heard of the Phrase “Not the type you want to bring home to mother”?

Sapphire: And haven't you heard of the phrase “Don’t judge a book by its cover”? I appreciate that your worried about me Auntie but Yin taught me how to watch my own back around girls like that and she’s not like them one bit also my relationship with her isn’t like that one bit, Believe it or not its actually pretty wholesome for now at least.

Glynda: Just when did you even meet her? I don’t remember you have ever meet a girl like her when you where 13. 

Sapphire: I meet her when I was 6 when I almost began my combat training along with Yin. She’s been orphan at really young age, her parents died in a terrible accident and she was left to fend for herself. She roomed from city to city, town to town, village to village and eventually met me. I’ll tell you more later, our match is about to begin. *I stand up from my throne while holding Violet Caladyon In one of my hands, I’m going to use it in my match with Cinder and her crew*

Glynda: Hold on a minute. You have some thing on your vest. Don’t worry I’ll get it for you. *I Dust off his shoulders*

Sapphire: *I sigh* Auntie your embarrassing me in front of Oz and everyone else.

Oz: *I smiled and nod amusingly as i stand next to them*

Glynda: Then ignore them and stand still this will only take a minute. *I finish dusting off his vest* There much better.

Sapphire: Thank you. Can I go now? Please?

Glynda: Yes, you can.

Sapphire: Good! *I walk down the throne stairs with a smile*

Glynda: *I sigh* He use to be so small back then now look at him, he’s almost as tall Yin. He’s growing up so fast Oz. Almost to fast. If only Spring could see him now.

Ozpin: Im sure she would be proud of how well he’s grown. 

Glynda: About That Cinder girl. Do we know anything about her and why she only has three teammates?

Ozpin: Her and her Teammates are transfer students from Sequence and it seems that the 4th team member died during the invasion nothing else worth mentioning other then her astonishing fighting skills and her teams reputation of being quite formidable.

Glynda: I see...

Ozpin: What is it Mrs GoodWitch?

Glynda: There’s Just something about that, Cinder girl... No never mind it’s nothing. I’m sure Sapphire would be fine.

Cinder: *The three of us are standing in the middle of the coliseum waiting for Epsilon. I’m wearing a red leather long coat, underneath it I’m wearing a dark red jacket and as for pants I’m wearing black leather pants that are see through from the side of my legs. Both my pants, jacket and longcoat have elegant orange line curls. Finally as for shoes I’m wearing high heels while I wear orange archery gloves on both my hands, I call this outfit “Burning Heart”. Emerald is wearing the same outfit she wore yesterday, while Mercury is wearing a zipped up gray long coat jacket, she’s wearing black hot pants with black stockings. She’s wearing metallic low heal shoes which of course are actually her weapons and finally she is wearing fingerless gloves on both her hands. I watch to see Epsilon walk up to us with his with beautiful crafted light blue long bow in his. I also saw that he’s wearing new outfit that makes him look quite dashing.* You look fetching in that outfit Epsilon.

Sapphire: Thank you Cinder, and you look amazing in yours. Now that the compliments are out of the way, show me what you three got. *I spin Violet Caladyon around with both of my hands leaving streaks of blue light that come out from the blade, I spread my legs out a bit and hold the handle of my bow with one hand with my arm stretched foreword, The Blade Violet Caladyon are stretched out horizontally to the side, my other arm is stretched back ready to pull the strings of my bow and I finish getting into my fighting stance while the three of them get into the there’s*

*!TIME TO KICK SOME ASS!*

*!ENGAGE!*

Cinder: *Epsilon immediately fired two arrows at us. So I fired two arrows of my own with my bow but his arrows completely destroyed mine. Just what are his arrows even made of to destroy Founder unobtainium? As the arrows sore closer to me I got ready to deflect them with the blades of my bow but they explode as they were inches away from me and I was engulfed in a small blue explosion*

Sapphire: *In a second a pull 4 arrows out of my quiver and fire them at the same time a second later then fire another 4. But the arrows don’t fly straight they instead zip all over the arena coliseum. My arrow’s and Violet Caladyon are made out of the combined Divine metals of Hindu, Greek and Heir unobtainium they are steps above the metal that the weapons Cinder, Emerald and Mercury are made out of. Dad had me trained under Heracles, Orion, Arjuna and Karna the greatest archers out of all the Divine pantheons. With there personal training and instruction I became a bowman equal or maybe greater then them. My arrows are magical and divine so they can travel in any direction with out slowing down one bit. Not only that they are immensely destructive but for now I’ll hold back the power of my bow and arrows. My eight arrows zip all around Cinder, Emerald and Mercury and then they attack Emerald And Mercury Who try to destroy my arrows with there weapons but my arrows ricochet off Emerald’s white and Green twin chain gun scythes and Mercury kicks and then zip right back towards them to attack them again*

Mercury: Okay! *I dodge 3 arrows by corkscrew flipping between them then dodge 3 more arrows by side flipping between them* How do these things even work!?

Emerald: Shut up and keep dodging-! *I spin scythes around trying to shield my self from the arrows and deflect them away but they just keep coming back!* And deflecting them! Cinder!

Cinder: *I sliced away the blue smoke that engulfed with the blades of my bow. I tried to manipulate the Blue flames with my maiden powers but they just kept burning. It seems that they will only react to Sapphires command how odd. But then again he’s the Heir of The Suns so it’s to know surprise that his power manipulate the elements is far beyond then a shrine maidens. I fired a single arrow at Epsilon and then I made it split to 30 arrows equal to each other in every way. I watch as how Epsilon destroyed them all with the double blades of his bow. He then throw his bow at us sending it spinning vertically like some sort of light blue buzz saw. I got ready to deflect his bow with mine but it vanish as it was inches away from me.*

Sapphire: *I appear in front of Emerald who’s standing right behind Cinder with Violet Caladyon In my right hand and then I attack her with the Blades of my bow with 8 arrows still zipping closely all around them. She blocks with both of her scythes but her movement with them is sloppy as hell... Well only to me and probably too Ruby to.* How long have you been using these thing as your go to weapon? Your form with them is just really sloppy. *We engaged in close quarters with our weapons with Cinder joining in shortly But Mercury is unable to get in on the action thanks to my arrows keeping her busy. Slowly I over power the two of them as I first use “the way of the Turlek” which also call “Form 3” to tire them out with double blades of Violet Caladyon. Then I use “Form 4” which also called “Tigriseo” to go on the offensive. Tigriseo is a massive tiger like Grimm that moves so fast that not even Huntsmen and Huntresses with Semblance’s that enhance there movements like Ruby’s speed semblance could hope to keep up with it. Not only is really dangerous to fight but it’s movements and attacks with its arm blades are extremely precise and deadly. To me they’re just big softies who also cough up big slimy black fur balls from to time. Anyway with “Form 4” I become a blinding light of precise and calculating death and destruction* 

Emerald: *He Sends me sliding back wards on my feet as I block another one of his attacks with my twin scythes* Ugh, Well I’ve been using these things for a couple weeks. Yeah I know that the way Im wielding them would like sloppy to some like you Bright Blue! Ugh, you and that Ruby make wielding huge scythes look so easy! Even with some training I just can’t make these things work out most of the time!

Sapphire: That’s because it is easy! With training from someone who's got tons of experience with scythes and I’m that someone! Both me and Ruby’s uncle taught her that you should work with the weight of your scythe not against it! Use the weight of your scythes blades against me! Come on give it a shot! *She dashed at me attack me a few times with her scythe but I leaned away and blocked all of her attacks* Not quite. *She attacks me with another flurry of scythe attacks but I block and redirect every single on of them* Almost! *She attacks me yet again and I block them all.* That its! That’s how you do it! But remember to have a good grip on your scythes! If it’s to tight you’ll tire your hands out more, to loose and you get disarmed! *I then countered with a swift side kick that sent Emerald crashing into Mercury. I spin Violet Caladyon In my hand* Always Remember that Emmy! *I block an attack from Cinders bow blade*

Mercury: *I got up* Ugh, Wait a minute Did He Just call you Emmy? *I got up and then lean away to dodge on of Yeagers arrows* 

Emerald: *I got up after her* Yeah he did so what?

Mercury: Little to familiar don’t you think? You didn’t happen to do anything with him when I wasn’t looking right sis~? Hopefully something naughty~?

Emerald: (Ugh, I know she wouldn’t she let it go so easily!) Of course not! The two of us are just friends pure and simple! Focus on the fight will you!? *I run ahead of her with my weapons out* (We have to be Friends... He’s an amazing guy but We just gotta... I don’t wanna betray Cinders trust and friendship... Come on Emerald get your head in the game!)

Mercury: Sure you are~! *I run after her*

Sapphire: *I step back a little and spin Violet Caladyon In my hands as I wait for Cinder to make a move. I block a few of her attacks then our blades of our bows are locked in a power struggle and smiled at her* Funny, I just remember that we use to practice archery together back then.

Cinder: Yes we did. I treasure those days but is now really the time Epsilon?

Sapphire: Yeah your right! Fight now, talk about the past later. *I win the power struggle and slam Cinder to the ground with the dull side of my bows double blades then sent her flying back with a small blade swing. I then dodged Emerald’s and Mercury’s sneak attack. I blocked a few of Emeralds attacks then dodged Mercury’s kicks then she turn her feet into giant blades and placed her hands on the ground and did a handstand spin as she try’s to hit me with her leg blades but I block all of her attacks and swept her arms of the ground with a swing from the dulls side of one of my double blades* I gotta know-! *With a whistle My arrows 8 arrows that were zipping all over us went back to there Quiver on the right side of my hip.* You all enjoying the so far!? *I Back flip away from them and then deflect 10 hours that Cinder fired at me. I then land on my feat. Just thinking about 4 hours zip out of my quiver and into my free hand*

Mercury: *I try to catch my breath from how tired I am with Emerald doing the same. Cinder is trying to hide it but the two of us know that she’s getting tired to* Definitely enjoying. With out a doubt your definitely the superior fighter. Gah, my hands! *I try to heal my hands with my aura* 

Emerald: Were basically done as it is... It’s ok if we throw the match?

Sapphire: I understand but its Cinder’s decision. *I made three of my arrows zip back in my quiver and spin the remaining one in my hand and then looked at Cinder* Well Cinder?

Cinder: (We loose this fight as it is but then again beating him wasn’t completely possible even with our weapon.) Were done. Call it in Epsilon.

Sapphire: *I spin my arrow in my hand then put it back in its quiver and slid the led of the quiver closed and smiled* What ever you say. They're done Oz! Match is over.

Ozpin: Very well, A Stellar performance from both sides.

Sapphire: You all did Good! Especially you Cinder for calling the match. Definitely scored some extra points!

Mercury: Its over were calling it!? Oh thank the gods. *I fall on my back from exhaustion* Carry me will you Sis?

Emerald: *I smirked* You look fine to me. *I walked off but I almost tripped from how tired I am from the Fight and I kept walking*

Mercury: *I got up and walk off with her* Fine~!

Sapphire: *I made Violet Caladyon disappear and walked up to Cinder* So did you enjoy the Fight Cinder?

Cinder: I be lying if I said I didn’t. But would it be wrong if I did? Would you hold against me?

Sapphire: Why the hell would I hold it against you? It just a pure and simple match.

Cinder: Your right sorry. It’s just before the match began I realized that I would hurt you and I didn’t want that with all that you’ve been through.

Sapphire: *I smiled* That’s sweet of you Cinder. With the weapons that Scars you would be able to hurt me but I’m a big man you be surprise just how much punishment I can take!

Cinder: Epsilon.

Sapphire: Yes I know it sounded wrong and I really couldn’t care. The point is I would be able to feel it, by now I can’t feel any sort of pain anymore. Besides I know you wouldn’t take any joy in hurting me and I was dead one. *I smiled* Thank you for being SO Considerate Cinderella. Really. 

Cinder: *I smiled back a little* Your Welcome Epsilon.

Sapphire: That beautiful smile of yours brings back more and more sweet memory’s. Take care. *I wave her off as she walks away from me and she does the same I then looked to Ruby’s, Yang, Weiss and Blake and smiled* Guess who’s up next!? I’m going enjoy this one I hope you do to Ruby!

Ruby: Oh you bet! Finally I can show you what I can really do! So pumped! How about you Yang!?

Yang: Oh, I’m with you on the pump meter sis!

Weiss: He’s going to eat us alive.

Blake: I Second That.

Yang: Don't be a bunch of buzzkills girls! Let’s enjoy the fight k?

Weiss: Hard to look foreword too something when you know how’s it gonna end.

Ruby: Your killing us here Weiss. KILLING. US. Come on! One! Two! Three! 

Ruby and Yang: RWBY!

Blake: RWBY.

Weiss: Losers.

Ruby: Im gonna ignore that!


	8. RWBYS: Volume 3 Part 8: TEAM RWBY vs Saint Sapphire Yeager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: *To me Sapphire is the very definition of a Legendary Hero. He’s kind and compassionate about the people around him, he’s completely selfless, he's humble but also thinks highly of him self and the people that he becomes familiar with like me, he has this aura that just makes feel like everything’s gonna be alright a aura of Goodness and hope. I admire him no I worship him and everything he stands for and there’s no way I’ll never lose him again. But I can tell that’s he’s been through a lot back On Fragment, Im not as clueless as Weiss thinks I am. I just ignore a lot of the harsh things she says to me from time to time. Sapphire guaranteed that he’ll tell me everything that happened to him back and he’s never one to break his guarantees so I’ll wait for him to get ready to tell me. He’s my invincible warm rock, always looking out for me, always sheltering me from any horrible storm, always there for me when I need him the most. So I’ll be his rock when the time comes.

Ruby: *Im listening to some music on my Scroll through my headphones while I wait for my our match with Sapphire to begin. I’m inside the modern locker room of the coliseum and I’m sitting on a nice soft seat. I’m wearing my signature outfit that Yang finished patching back up. The same outfit that I wore when I first got to Beacon you can’t go wrong with a classic! I love my new outfit that Yang made but I felt like wearing my old one for our fight with Sapphire but I’m still wearing Sapphire Glowling Light blue rose. I hear Yang call out to me, so I took out one of my headphones and turn my head to her* What’s up sis?

Yang: Hey you know about that new chick, Cinder?

Ruby: Well I saw her teams fight with Sapphire what about her?

Yang: Did you see how familiar Sapphire was with her?

Ruby: Its Sapphire, he’s Like That with everyone. What’s your point?

Yang: Yeah But it’s different with this chick. The two of them seem so close, like you are with him. 

Ruby: Pssh Yeah Right, there’s no way she’s as close to him like I am! We have cookies & ice cream, we finish each other’s sentences, the two of us use scythes-!

Yang: They both use bows though.

Ruby: Shut up. Like mom, He inspired me to become a hero, and he gave me the blue rose! Now what does she got that I don’t huh!?

Yang: *I smirked* You aren’t jealous aren’t you?

Ruby: *My face turns a little red* W-Why w-would I be jealous of her!?

Yang: Well she’s got one heck of a hour glass figure that would make ME jealous and well you... Yeah Hate to break it you sis but you got nothing on her. Accept for your charming personality of course!

Ruby: I... I don’t know how to respond to that... Wait, This is about the talk we had back then isn’t it?

Yang: Sort of. Actually yeah it is.

Ruby: *I sigh and frowned as I stare down at the floor* 

Yang: Do you or do you not love him that way?

Ruby: I do... But like I said before what if he already has some one else? And what if there actually a decent person to? I don’t want to get in the way of that...

Yang: *I sigh and think for a minute* Well how about you try asking him about it? There’s no way that he will lie to YOU of all people anyway.

Ruby: Thats a start I guess. Might ask him tomorrow when we’ll go out to the movie together.

Yang: Just remember that I’m hear for you when ever you want to talk. Always!

Ruby: *I smiled* Thanks sis.

Ozpin: *Speaking through the speaker phones inside the locker room* All students, please do not be alarmed about any tremors you will feel in a minute. The tremors are just Sapphire changing the arena stage. Honestly it’s extraordinary that Sapphire Can make working speaker phones with his cape. 

Ruby: *Me, Yang including Weiss and Blake who are on the other side of the locker room feel the tremors. Then after a couple second the tremors stopped* Man I can’t wait for Sapphire teach me how to turn my cloak into a living weapon like his cape! I can just imagine all the awesome things I can come up with and fly to! Always wanted to learn how to fly!

Yang: It might take a lot of training to learn how to make your cloak change shape. 

Ruby: If it means that I can spend more time with Sapphire then I’m all for it!

Ozpin: *I speak through the speaker phones again* Team RWBY Sapphire is now expecting you. He’s... Now at the top of the mountain waiting for you all. Ozpin Out.

Weiss: “Top of the mountain”? What’s that suppose to mean?

Blake: It probably means he turned the stage into a mountain.

Weiss: Is there nothing that he can’t do? 

Ruby: Well see you two outside! *Me and Yang Run outside to see that Sapphire really did make a mountain! Well Half of a huge glowing light blue mountain! As usual Light Violet petals sore all around the arena. I smiled, I put my hand out and some of the Violet petals land on the palm of my hand* He never disappoints. 

Yang: Man, well let’s get hiking then! Race-!

Ruby: Poor choice of words sis! *I race off and try to get the top of the mountain as quick as I can with my semblance leaving her to eat my dust or to be more accurate my rose petals*

Yang: *I spit out a rose petal that got in my mouth* Bleh, yeah should have saw that one coming. *I start running up the mountain with Blake and Weiss following closely behind*

Blake: *I look up to the sun* Guys the suns blue!

*The sun turned blue when Sapphire arrived in Remnant and it turned back to yellow when the invasion was over and it wasn’t the first time it turned blue either. 17 years it turned blue at the exact date of Sapphires birth and it stayed blue for days and something bizarre happened to the Grimm. They were all vanished from the face of the planet, no where to be seen for weeks. Dozens of Huntsmen and Huntresses tried to tracking down the Grimm with no luck until the Grimm remerged again a week later. What happened to them? We’re they scared off from the sun turning blue? Did some typed of world wide Grimm migration happen? Nobody knows* 

Weiss: I think it’s Sapphire that’s doing that. He’s the son of Nero the Heir of the Stars after all. I can’t believe we’re still gonna fight some one that can change the stars themselves! You and Ruby are completely NUTS Yang!

Yang: *I grinned* Then why haven’t you ditched us Yet huh~!?

Weiss: Cause I won’t hear the end of it from the three of you if I did! It’s matter of Pride!

Yang: Of course it is~!

Blake: You do know that He’s gonna completely hold back on us right Weiss?

Weiss: Its the principle of the subject Blake! Gah, I give up! Let’s hurry up so we can get beaten to a pulp!

Yang: Thats more like it Weiss! Could do with out the pessimism though! 

*At the tip top of the is Sapphire holding on of his Violet Solstices with one whole his other is on his thigh as looks at the view in front of him. At the tip top of the mountain he is above the clouds and can see entire city and beyond from here. He’s wearing a updated version of the same outfit he wore when he first left Remnant when he left Ruby. He’s wearing a new white and light blue jacket with a light blue hoody and with futuristic armored shoulder pads on his shoulders. Underneath his jacket his wearing a professionally crafted futuristic knightly chest armor that shines white but underneath his chest armor he’s wearing a blue shirt. With he’s wearing pure white jeans with armor pads strapped around his legs. The futuristic armored pads reach to his knees. He wearing pure white combat boots with the sole colored pure white and the sole patterns are Violet petals. Finally his trademark is attach to the back of his jacket and blows with the wind making Violet fly out of his cape.*

Sapphire: *I smile* Couple days ago The Gores were ravaging Remnant in the invasion but know look at the Place. It’s still bright, beautiful and at peace. To some extent that is. I hope Fragment would we be just like this when we end the war Yin.

*Yin stands near Sapphire as he looks at the view with him* 

Yin: It will be. I found some clues of this missing super weapon that the Heirs lost eons ago. 2 OOParts, I haven’t gone back to study them yet but they got a powerful presence similar to our weapons. 

Sapphire: Really!? Now that’s VERY promising. Then you should go right now so you can figure were exactly did they come Form, the sooner we find traces of that weapon the sooner we can end the war. 

Yin: I’ll do that today don’t worry about it man. For now I want to take it easy by hanging with Yang and going on another date with her maybe. So you can handle yourself with Cinder and Scars crew right?

Sapphire: The two of her friends are definitely no Animaría’s. They just have some neat personalities and this is Scars we’re talking about here I’m sure I’ll be fine.

Ruby: *I make it to the top and see Sapphire and Yin standing on top of the summit that’s above me. I gasp to try catch my birth since I ran all the way up here* Sapphire! *Gasp* I *Gasp* Made it! The others will catch up soon!

Sapphire: *I turn to her and sigh* Sheesh Ruby You ran all the way up here!? You can thank the Violet petals that the mountains made of is providing you Humans and Faunuses oxygen up here. Please Ruby take your time to catch your breath before we start.

Ruby: *Gasp* Wait there’s no oxygen *Gasp* this high up in the sky!?

Yin: To be more precise there’s less oxygen the higher up you go. 

Ruby: How *Gasp* does that work!? 

Sapphire: Cause the higher you go the closer you get to outer space.

Ruby: Ok but What’s outer space? 

Sapphire: Right Astronomy on Remnant hasn’t developed all that well compared to Fragment. Outer space is where the stars are at. Its dark, cold and hot at the same time and more vast then the Abyss In the ocean.

Ruby: Its more vast then the Abyss!? But the Abyss is bottomless how’s that possible!?

Sapphire: The Abyss actually isn’t bottomless, I actually dive down there and reached the bottom my self!

Ruby: You reached and discovered the Bottom of the Abyss!? How, why when and what was it like!?

Sapphire: Hehe, Don’t worry Ruby I’ll tell you all about it later. *I see that Yang, Weiss and Blake arrived at the top* Good your all here!

Ruby: Yang! Sapphire dived down and reached the Bottom of the Abyss!

Yang: Haha! Yeah right! *I look at the two of them for a minute and smiled* Bullshit!

Weiss: What Yang said! Nothing comes back from the Abyss! Any remote control subs that oceanographers send down there malfunction and disappear! Your Saint Sapphire and a Heir But I completely doubt that even you can reach the Bottom of the Abyss and come back up with out a Scratch! Also why would you even go all the way down there to begin with!?

Sapphire: To complete one of the many trials that I was given from my Father and An The supreme Mesopotamian God. Reaching the bottom of the Abyss was just part of the trial.

Ruby: So What was the other part of the trial?

Sapphire: Like I said I’ll tell you ALL about it later. Every one rested up? Good! *I made a building size orb of Violet petals appear behind I turn towards it and walk to it. As I got close I put my free hand inside it and then pull my hand back out as I pull my other Violet Solstice In its scythe mode out of the orb of Violet petals making the petals scatter with the wind.*

Ruby: *I look up at the sun to see its blue. How could I possibly mess that!* The sun!?

Weiss: Don't tell me you just realized that it’s blue!? 

Ruby: I was going to fast to look up ok?

Sapphire: Make sense, we don’t you get to whip lash. Like my dad I have complete authority over the sun. They don’t call me “Saint of the Blue Sun” or “Child of the Blue Star” for nothing! Now... *I spin both of my scythes in my hands* Lets Rumble!

Weiss: * Wait Wait Wait! Yin’s not joining in on this right!? I’m ok with all of us fighting just you Sapphire but fighting the two of you at the same two is NOT what I signed up for!

Yang: If he is then I’m so pumped for a rematch with him!

Weiss: A rematch in which you will lose you crazy hot headed thrill seeker! Yin please tell me your not gonna join the fight. Please!!!

Yin: Don't worry I’m not getting in on this. I’m just here to watch and enjoy the show!

Weiss: Oh thank the gods and the Heirs...

Yang: Ah... *I frowned then smiled at Yin* But your still gonna cheer me on Right Yin?

Yin: *I smiled back* Of course I will Golden dynamite girl. Just remember this is a friendly match so have as much fun as you can! 

Yang: Oh you know me and Ruby will! *I watch Yin walk away to a huge rock and sit on it* Can’t say the same for the Ice Queen and Blake.

Weiss: *I deadpanned and Sighed irritatingly* Stop calling me that...

Sapphire: Now that all thats In the way, Let’s Do this for real now! *I start hopping in place to get my self pumped up and then got into my fighting stance, and I watch as the Four of Them get there weapons out and get into there fighting stances. I can the Definitely tell that Ruby’s but I can also tell that Weiss is obviously nervous. I think I even see some sweet on her forehead.*

*!ITS ALL “HARMLESS” FUN!*

*!KICK SOME ASS!*

Ruby: Yang Weiss! “Freezer-!”

Sapphire: No allow me! *With a single huge swing of my scythe I had a blizzard of Light Blue Violet petals engulf us and I vanish with in it*

Yang: Holly Crap! I can’t see a thing in here!

Ruby: Ah Blake, Now would be a good time to actually make those cat ear’s useful!

Blake: Yeah it would but I can’t hear anything except these Violet petals flying all over the place! 

Ruby: Your cat ears are darn useless Blake! You know what that was mean I apologize! Just stick together girls, from a circ-! 

Sapphire: *I land in between the four of them with my weapons out* BOO! 

Ruby: Sapphire!? *We attacked him with our weapons at the same time but he blocks our attack and then throws the four us aside in groups of two. I’m with Blake while Yang’s with Weiss* Lady Bug! *Me and Blake slice through Sapphire but he blocks our attack with one of his scythes, we then slice through him again and again but he blocked all six of our attacks flawlessly!* Bumble bee! *Blake wraps the ribbon That’s connected to her swords blade sheath around Yang’s arms as Yang her self leaps over Blake. Blake swings Yang and she plummets down towards Sapphire as she got ready to punch him*

Sapphire: *I leap towards Yang with a smirk. I went dodged her punch and wrapped the ribbon around one of my Violet Solstices and with the ribbon wrapped around it I flipped foreword repeatedly yanking Blake off the ground who’s still holding on to her sheath. I land on the ground and slam Yang face first to the ground as the ribbon still tied around her arm*

Yang: *I try to get up* Gah, so much for Bumble! 

Yang and Blake: WOAH! *He swings us around at Ruby and Weiss like two weights*

Sapphire: *I spin Yang and Blake around as I spin Violet Caladyon In my hands and with the other Violet Caladyon I slam its blade to the ground making huge bright Blue boulders pop out of the ground. I then kicked and hit the boulders with my scythe one at a time sending them flying towards Ruby and Weiss who try to dodge them*

Ruby: *I dodge a boulder by rolling to the side and switch Crescent Rose to its sniper rifle mode and fire 4 bullets at Sapphire while avoiding the rest of the 4 boulders that were coming at me but Sapphire didn’t just destroy the bullets he deflected them right back at me with one of his scythes but I dodged them with my semblance* Weiss! Freeze him in place!

Weiss: *I dodged some of the boulders by using them as platforms and I land back on the ground* It probably won’t work you know!

Ruby: Just Do it!

Weiss: Agh Fine! *I knelt down and tried stabbing my rapier to the ground but it bounced off! So I just had the tap touched the ground and activated my ice dust freezing the ground in front of me but but it didn’t freeze Sapphire feet in place as I know it would*

Ruby: What!? He didn’t freeze in place!

Weiss: Heirs are completely immune to elemental attacks remember!? Not only that... *We watch as the ice slowly gets absorbed into Sapphire* They Can absorb them to. 

Ruby: Oh right my bad!

Weiss: “My bad”!? That’s all you have to say!?

Ruby: Well Yeah this is a harmless fun fight after all! *Behind us Sapphire Slams Yang and Blake to the ground 3 times as the Ribbon is still tied around Yang’s Arm while Blake tries to hold on to her weapons. She tries to cut the ribbon but every time she tries to attempt it Sapphire Slams her to the ground. Sapphire swings Yang upwards then Yanks her down towards him cutting the string with his other Violet Solstice and leaps towards Yang and Kicked her sending her flying to Ruby and Weiss* 

Weiss: Sometimes I just can’t believe how nuts you and Yang ar-. *Yang crashes into me. I was the one to hit the ground as shes laying on top of me* Ow! Get off me! *I push Yang off of me and I got back up on my fight*

Yang: Agh, Yeah Thanks for cushioning my fall Weiss. *I shake my head, Im a little dizzy after getting swung around and pummeled by Sapphire* Man all that really hurt... Can’t imagine how Blake feels right now.

Ruby: Well at least you got a charge from that beat down right? 

Yang: Thats the thing sis I think I’m empty.

Ruby: Empty from all that? That’s... new.

Blake: *I managed to cut the ribbon with my Blade and slide backwards but then I rolled backwards towards Ruby Weiss and Blake because of my injuries. I try to stop my self by impaling my sword to the ground but it just bounces off thankfully Ruby and Yang Get hold of me* Agh... I think I might get terrified of even seeing scythes after this and the color white and Blue... A little at least.

Sapphire: *I incinerate the part of Blake’s Ribbon as it was still tied around the pole of one of my Violet Solstices* Heirs are masters of manipulating energy Ruby. Yin and His mom are a step beyond that. Yin taught how to completely negate some ones ability to absorb energy and the ability to grow stronger when absorbing said energy. 

Yang: Ok that’s just OP! Your saying Yin was doing the same thing to me back when we first met!? No wait a minute he didn’t...

Sapphire: Your right he didn’t. He wanted the fight to be fair and honest as possible. So he let you charge up, It’s not like you could even hurt him much less beat him even if your semblance wasn’t nullified.

Ruby: You Can negate some ones semblance Sapphire!? Just like that creep Scars!?

Sapphire: No me and Yin can only negate that specific semblance. I need to use my semblance to negate someone’s else’s semblance.

Blake: Thats... Fair. *I flinch from my injuries*

Sapphire: Sorry got all little to carried away. *With just a thought I heal her with my aura* There you should feel much better now. I Healed most of your injuries.

Blake: Really? *I stretch my arms a bit and got back up. I don’t feel like a million buck but I feel alright enough to keep fighting* T-Thank you but you don’t have to.

Sapphire: Anything for a old friend of Fafnir. Now let’s keep shall we? Unless someone wants to call it quits? Which I’m totally fine with. *We all look at Weiss*

Weiss: *My eyes go wide and I blush a bit* Why are you all looking at me for!? I’m fine! Let’s just get this over with already!

Sapphire: Ok then, First moves yours guys! Come on get your dish of nice, hot and mildly spicy whoop ass served by yours truly! 

Yang: Wait a minute you learned how to cook?

Sapphire: Yeah, Yin taught me! 

Yang: *I whisper to Ruby* (He knows how to cook now!)

Ruby: (Yeah it’s neat what about it-. Yang nows not really the time for this...)

Yang: (Just saying he knows how to cook. He can make some warm hot cookies for you now.)

Ruby: (Yeah and I would really appreciate it but Im NOT THAT obsessed with Cookies dang it!)

Yang: (The evidence would suggest other wise-!)

Ruby: Well follow your lead Yang! *With a cheeky smirk I slam the side part of my Crescent Rose into Yang’s side sending her flying towards Sapphire.* Let’s get him guys! *I run a head of them and they follow close behind me*

Yang: *I smiled* You cheeky brat I never been so proud of you! *I twist my body and as I got close to Sapphire I land a mean punch to his cheek I then pulled the trigger of my gauntlet firing my explosive shot gun rounds causing his face to explode. I land on my feet and saw the smoke dissipate and I as thought he doesn’t have a scratch on him. He shrugs he shoulders with a smirk on his face and gets ready to swing at me with one of his scythes* Oh boy... *I dodged and leaned away from a few of his scythe swings then I fired my gauntlets at him since I get close to land a punch. I then leaned away and dodged another few of his scythe swings* I never thought I would get so intimidated by a scythe-! *I dodged another 2 of his scythe swings then bent backwards to dodge his third scythe swing then I block another one of his swings with both of my arms sending me sliding backwards on my feet from the impact. I then watch him leap towards me a smile on his face* IN MY LIFE! *He was about to swing to both of his scythes at me until got above him and try to land a blow on him with her scythe but he twist his body to face and parried her scythe swing with one of his sending her spinning uncontrollably front the impact. Sapphire then flips forward with both of his scythes making him a look a blue buzz saw of death as he gets closer down to me. I dodged to the right thinking that he was going to slam both of his scythes down at me but he wasn’t. He land were I was standing and slams back dull end of one his scythes at me sending me flying back to Ruby who landed on her feat. Sure her landing wasn’t clean but it was better then mine since I crashed into her*

Sapphire: *I block Weiss's rapier as she thrust it at me when she tried to get the drop on me and with my other scythe I blocked Blake’s blade.* Nice try you two.

Blake: This might be weird time to ask but did Fafnir ever mention when the two of you were at Fragment?

Weiss: Seriously Blake!?

Sapphire: Well Come to think of it he did talk about some one called Blake and Eve from time to time so yeah he did. But let’s talk about Fafnir later and get back to the fight! *I push them away with both of my scythes sending them rolling back in opposite directions. Weiss’s in front of me while Blake’s behind me. The both of them got back up on there feet and start running back towards me with there weapons out* They tried to slice through me at the same time but I block there attack with both of my scythes. They repeated the same attack 4 times but I block them all. Ruby and Yang run back in the fight and Weiss and Blake try to go for another attack. I hold both of my scythes with my other while I snap my fingers with the other. The sound echoed through the battlefield and a second later the blizzard of Violet Petals grows thicker and engulf all of us then after a couple seconds the blizzard dissipates completely and where all standing above a huge bed of light blue violets petals that stretches as far as the eye can see. Bed of violets flows and crash like waves and with sun blue sun burning bright it’s probably a breath taking sight and almost other worldly to the four of them*

Ruby: Woah...

Yang: Took the words right of my mouth sis.

Weiss: Magnificent...

Sapphire: Your guards are down. *With a thought I made massive pillars made of my capes Violet petals appear above the four of them and a second later I made them crash down on top of them but they avoid getting crushed by either just running away from the pillars our leap out of the there path* Less sight seeing more fighty guys! Come on where just about to reach the end here! *The four of them charge at me and attack me with the weapons but I block everyone of there. Kinda disappointed at Yang’s martial arts skills. Through at the entire tournament I’ve seen her do nothing but through basic punches and kicks. Both her and Ruby’s attack are completely predictable well to be fair anyone but Yin, Scars and Fafnir Fighting styles are pretty predictable* Seriously Yang do you only know how to box? You should think of asking Yin to trained in multiple fighting disciplines. I would recommend you train in judo and Muay Thai. Those would suit you perfectly!

Yang: That sounds like a great idea! Anything to spend more time with him!

Sapphire: Good! Then-! *With one of my scythes I sent her flying towards Yin* Guess ask my big bro him self! *I then I block Ruby’s, Weiss’s, and Blake’s attacks with both of my scythes keeping my defenses air tight*

Yang: Woah! You got so cheeky Sapphire I’m proud of you! *Yin grab hold of my hand and twist us around and placed me on my feet as both of our faces are inches away from inch other. I blush a bit and smirked and he smiles at me* So you don’t mind training me? *I stare into his glowing golden eyes that shine through his sunglasses black lenses*

Yin: Of course Not. We’re gonna try teaching you some judo first. How’s the first thing in tomorrow morning sound to you?

Yang: Hmm... I wanna get started today. Sound good?

Yin: Well... Yeah today it is!

Yang: *I smiled Wide* Awesome! Can’t wait! *We looked besides us to See Blake get sent flying passed us she took a hit from one Sapphire’s scythes* Yeah, I should get back to the fight now! *I run off back to the fight and smiled back at Yin* Were gonna start at 5 pm remember that! 

Yin: Don't worry I won’t looking foreword to it! *I see Blake get back on her feet and run back to the fight following closely behind Yang*

Sapphire: *I block few of Ruby’s and Weiss’s attacks with the weapons. I recognize both of Weiss’s fencing forms from all matches I seen her fight. With my photographic I learned everyone’s move’s in Beacon Academy and I can completely predict what they’re next move is before they even think about. Her fencing forms are basic but effective nonetheless but two forms can only get you so far. I’ve come up 6 exotic forms for all my weapons including fencing thanks to training with legendary warrior masters back on Fragment.* Epee and Luna. *I lock the two of them in a power struggle as there weapons grind with my scythes*

Weiss: *My eyes go wide a little from what he just said* What?

Sapphire: Epee and Luna I recognize those two fencing forms anywhere after all I studied and mastered them when I was 7. Epee for agility and Luna for offense and defense. Basic but basic won’t get you far, I can give you some pointers one some of my fencing forms that I came up with what do you say?

Ruby: Hey your suppose to hang out with me by teaching how to make my cloak like your cape remember Sapphy!? 

Sapphire: Don't worry we’ll will I just can’t pass up the opportunity to help some one improve themselves for the better!

Weiss: I-Im fine I don’t need any help!

Sapphire: You sure~!? You won’t get another great fencing tutor like me anytime EVER! Going ounce-!

Weiss: *I try thinking about it while looking at his eyes and his... Dreamy face... And the way i can relate to him by having a tough and lonely child hood... Gah! Keep it together Weiss your just gonna be his friend pure and simple!* Grr-! 

Sapphire: Going twice!

Weiss: J-Just W-Wait minute!

Sapphire: Aaaaaannnndd-!

Weiss: F-Fine! I wouldn’t mind your help...

Sapphire: Cool! Trust me You won’t regret it! I’ll call or text you when I’m good to go to help you out!

Ruby: After the day we hand out? That works for me!

Weiss: Nobody is asking for your permission you Dolt!

Sapphire: Yeah I’m gonna ignore you calling Ruby a Dolt! *I took a punch to the right side of my cheek by Yang and then shove Ruby and Weiss away as I made the small part of the ground beneath Yang rise up and hit her sending her flying upwards and she land’s right next to Weiss.*

Ruby: Blake! “Shadow Lady bug”! *Me and Blake rush Sapphire as we try to use our semblance’s to attack him at multiple different directions as quickly as possible to try and a fine a kink in his defenses but over time he seems to be getting better at predicting we’re gonna be and how we’re gonna attack him next with each passing second*

Sapphire: Ruby we’re gonna have a long talk about your team attack names! *Its not like I was having trouble predicting there attacks it’s just that aim trying to hold as I much as I can to make this as far as possible and not only that I’m far faster then Ruby thanks to Yin’s training. I’ll be no we’re near as fast as him but in my point of view all for of them are just standing still to me.* Your Semblance is neat Blake but the more use it the more you tire yourself out and become more predictable. Like so. *I slam down at Blake with the dull end of my scythe as I predict we’re she was going to be next right behind me. She’s now on the ground probably seeing stars from my blow to her head.*

Weiss: *I loud Yang on of my glyphs and with a thrust from my rapier I sent her rocketing towards Sapphire. And it’s seems like Sapphires is letting her get a charge as her is now flared up.*

Yang: Hey Blue! Here’s a knuckle sandwich filled with respect and love by yours truly! *I punched Sapphire right in the face with everything I got sending a huge ripple of yellow energy from the impact. I land on my feet and and I felt someone’s hand grab on to my arm. The smoke cleared and Sapphire isn't Just still standing I barely even made him move an inch!* Jeez how tough are you Blue!?

Sapphire: *I slowly bend her arm to the side with a smile on my face* Tougher then you could possibly imagine Yang. That barely even tickled me by the way. *I bring her in close for a devastating head butt to her forehead knocking out all of the energy inside of her and sending her crashing and sliding backwards on the ground.*

Ruby: My turn! *Im Behind Sapphire and leap towards him as I wind up a swing with my Crescent Rose*

Sapphire: *I blocked Ruby’s attack with one of my scythes. I turned towards her and jump back to dodge another of her scythe swing. Both of my Violet Solstices are 6 inches taller and bigger then Ruby’s Crescent Rose. I spin both of scythes and combined together into a slightly bigger scythe and blocked another of scythe swing from Ruby and smiled at her as were in a power struggle with our scythes grinding against each other* You gotten strong Ruby and I’m proud of you for that. Hey are using Qrow’s fighting style? Hmmm?

Ruby: *I smile back* Good memory and Yeah it is! But I figured I wouldn’t get to far with his training alone but luckily your audio journals that Yin gave me had recordings of your fighting styles. I tried to learn some of your styles but thanks to my rotten luck the audio journals ran out of batteries before I could get started. How about you train me instead?

Sapphire: Do you even have to ask? Of course I’m gonna train you! Let’s start now! *I broke the power struggle by pushing Ruby away* Well start with a scythe style I like to call “Night Mantis.” I Named it and modeled after the fierce human sized Mantis Grimm. 

Ruby: I heard of those things! Qrow said that there front legs can tear into the toughest of steel and there tough to! He told me that they can keep on fighting for days even a full week!

Sapphire: Exactly, so this style is all about balancing stamina, defense and offense. Legs spread out Ruby!

Ruby: *I spread my legs out a bit while my scythes in my hands* Like this!?

Sapphire: Oh heck no you look completely ridiculous like that! Here I’ll show you! *I got into the “Night Mantis” stance my legs are spread evenly and I’m holding holding scythe backwards and it’s pointed up vertically* Like this! Now come at me and give me your best shot! *Ruby charges at me and she swings her scythe but I blocked her attack hit her back with the dull end of my scythe causing her to step back away from me I then throw my scythe at her and it’s spins at her horizontally*

Ruby: Woah! *I front flip over it dodging it but I watched it disappear and then saw Sapphire was above and spinning down at me with his scythe appearing in his hands. I try blocking his attack with my scythe as he sent’s me crashing down to the ground. I was expecting it to hurt like when I hit the ground but instead instead of the ground if violets petals being hard like it was a couple minutes ago it was soft to the touch. It kinda felt landing on water bed. I watch Sapphire walk back wards away from me and I got back up on my feet* Wow... That was neat! How did you make your Scythe reappear in your hand?

Sapphire: Like the rest of my Its tied to me in everywhere. To my soul, mind and heart it’s there when I need it and appears before me when I’m in danger. Now enough of my weapons for now. Come on it’s your turn now! Remember legs apart and scythe back. *She throws her scythe at me the same way I did but I knocked away with a flick from my scythe but she uses her semblance to race towards it as fast as she can and she noticed that my eyes are keeping track of her but I let her make her move on me and wait for to attack. She grabbed her scythe then jumped up above and slice down at me but I blocked her attack. She lands on her feet and she attacks me with a few scythe but I leaned and blocked all of them* Good but If your standard attacks aren’t working then try the unorthodox!

Ruby: Unortho- What now?

Sapphire: Do some more creative attacks! Think wild! A good example is how I used Blake’s ribbon against her and Yang!

Ruby: Oh! Ok I’ll give it a shoot! (Think Ruby! Think! You can go wild! Your basically a pro at going wild!) *I head butt him in the forehead but boy was that a mistake! I fall backwards and land on my back.* OW! I’m a freakin GENIUS! 

Sapphire: Jeez! Don’t go that wild! Come on let me have a look at you!

Ruby: Psyche! *I got back up on my feet and jump over him and land a good hit on his back with my scythe! I then land on my feet then fall on my back again cause my head still hurts* How’s that for being creative huh!?

Sapphire: Not bad! Not bad at all! To bad that you barely even gave me a scratch. Your head still hurts right?

Ruby: *I rub my forehead* Oh totally... Can you call the match now? The four of us had enough right about now.

Sapphire: *I smile down at her* Of course. *With a doubt I made the sun turn back to normal and made most of the Violet petals go back inside my cape while I made the rest form into a large sphere that floats the 5 of us back down to the arena. The sphere of violet petals gently lands on the ground and I made petals go back in to my cape. I turn to Ozpin and Aunty as they walked up to us* Match set Oz! All 4 of you put up one great fight. Hey Yin, give me a Ice pack for Ruby.

Yin: I’m WAY ahead of you little brother. *I gave him a Ice pack*

Sapphire: *I grab the ice pack* As per usual! Here you go Ruby. *I gently pressed the ice pack on Ruby’s forehead*

Ruby: *I smiled at him* Thanks Sapphy. I needed that.

Sapphire: *I smiled back at her* Don't mention it Ruby. You should all go rest up now we’ll call the three finalist teams on who gets me as a teammate.

Yang: *I rubbed my forehead from how hard Sapphire head butted me.* Hey Yin I could use one-. *Yin shows me that he got a spare Ice Pack for me* Ah~! Your the best~! *I smiled as he presses it on my fore head*

Yin: *I smirked* I know~.

Weiss: Hey Im your little sister in law so get me one to!

Yin: It looks you got some spare Ice dust. Why use it instead of me go getting another one for you?

Weiss: Just Get me a pack already! 

Yin: Ok ok. *In a instant I got run back here with another ice pack while Yang presses the Ice pack I got for her on forehead* Here you go.

Weiss: *I swiped it off his hands and press it on the side of my head* Much better. Thank you Yin. *I started walking back to the locker room with Ruby following closely behind me*

Ruby: That was pretty fun right Weiss?

Weiss: We still lost.

Ruby: Yeah But you did have fun right?

Weiss: *Sighs* Only Just a little...

Ruby: There you go, now was that SO hard to say? *I wave back at to Sapphire* So you later Sapphire! Come on Yang! 

Yin: *Me and Yang both watch Blake walk past us* Hey you Alright Blake? Your tripping on your own feet there.

Blake: *I nod and gave the two of them a thumbs up to tell them that I’m alright... Then I face planted to the ground*

Yin: Seems like that fight took a lot out of her. You got her Yang?

Yang: Yup! *I scope Blake up and start to carry with one arm* Hey Yin about our beach date.

Blake: *Starts to snore*

Yang: Man, she is out COLD. 

Yin: Well are you still up for it? Cause I just rented a great beach hut. Crystal blue waters and clear blue skies as far as the eye can see. Hey how about we have your sister and your team tag along? The beach hut might be a bit to big for just the two of us.

Yang: Of course I’m still up for it and yeah That sounds awesome. Wanna bring Juan and his team over to?

Yin: You read my mind Yang. 

Yang: Sapphire is coming to right? Ah, Who am I kidding of course your coming Blue! See you ya guys! *I walk off carrying Blake with one arm*

Yin: Well what about it Bro?

Sapphire: Well my mask Can hold well with water so Yeah! I’m in!

Yin: You should try showing some part of the “bad side” of your body.

Sapphire: Not. A. Damn. Chance. She was shocked when I told her how dad gave me the scar could you imagine what she would say if she see what the other side of my body really looks like?

Yin: Just show a SMALL part of it I’m sure she would be fine. She deserves to see and learn what you like.

Sapphire: *I rubbed my forehead with two of my fingers and sigh* I’ll... Think about it...

Yin: One week man. You got one week to think this through. Alright? 

Sapphire: Thats far I guess. 

Ozpin: Boys?

Sapphire: Holly! Hahaha! Sorry Ozpin! We forgot that you two were here. I’ll explain I guarantee it. So what about the results? Made a decision on who gets me as a extra teammate?

Ozpin: Well Coco’s Team is ruled out. So it’s either Ruby’s or Cinder’s team. The final decision is yours Sapphire.

Sapphire: Hmm... *A couple hours have past and it’s now night time. The stadium glows bright Blue as the three finalist teams have gathers in front of my throne.* The results are in and only two teams are definite candidates for getting me as a team mate. Sorry team CFVY, But the 4 of you are out.

Velvet: Well that sucks. You ok with this Coco?

Coco: Meh, you win some you loose some. Thanks for rebuilding my mini gun for me Yeager.

Sapphire: *I smiled* Do mention it Coco.

Coco: *I walk off* Come on Guys time for some shot eye. *Velvet Walks besides as the guys follow close behind*

Velvet: Your... Taking this REALLY well. Should I be worried?

Coco: Like I said Bun Bun. You win some you lose some. 

Velvet: O-Ok then...

Sapphire: All that’s left is... *The electric shoes the two teams letters in there colors* Team RWBY and Team CNM... The team that’s gonna get me as a extra team mate IS-!

Ruby: *I close my eyes* Team RWBY. Team RWBY. Team RWBY. Team RWBY. Team RWBY!

Weiss: Seriously Ruby? *Sighs*

Yang: Oh just let her live In the hype Well ya?

Emerald: Cinder can’t you feel just a little excited?

Cinder: Like I said before Emerald. The result would be the same no matter if he becomes are team mate or not. 

Mercury: Keeping yourself as cool as a cucumber no matter what. I always respect that part of you sis!

Sapphire: TEAM RWBY! *The electric bill bill broad in largess there team name letters and from my hand I shot a beam of blue energy at it making the S of Team RWBYS* 

Ruby: YES! YEAH HAHA! WINNER! WE ARE WINNERS! *I grab Mercury by the calor of her jacket* IN YOUR FACE! *I head butt her forehead then run to the throne with Sapphire* DO YOU HEAR THAT WORLD!? WERE WINNERS!

Weiss: *I face Palmed* There you go! Shes embarrassing herself! Can I freeze her solid NOW!?

Yang: N-Nah. I’m sure Blues got this.

Mercury: Why me!? Is it because I’m sexier then her!? Oh who am I kidding a 15 year is barely competition~!

Emerald: Her ego nows no bounds... 

Ruby: WINNERS!

Sapphire: Ruby!

Ruby: WE! ARE! WINNERS!

Sapphire: RUBY! *I grab a hold of her and look right into her eyes*

Ruby: *His bright red eye makes calm down almost instantly* Yeah?

Sapphire: *I smiled and bring her in for a hug* Congrats!

Ruby: *My eyes go wide and I blushed. But then I smiled and hugged him back* Were gonna be teammates!

Yang: There! He had it all under control! 

Weiss: Right~! Right~. Right...

Cinder: Now That all that’s over with let’s head back to our dorm room. Im exhausted after all this excitement.

Mercury: Your telling me sis! Race you guys back there! *I run off*

Emerald: Cind-.

Cinder: Im FINE Emerald. I actually quite enjoyed my self. It’s been ages since me and Epsilon talk and spend so much time together. Now let’s go. *Me and Emerald walked off after Mercury. I’m really am fine with this. Angst is for children and Im a grown woman in her prime who has been reunited with the only one she has ever loved. I’m happy and I now Epsilon is too.

Sapphire: Come on you three! Get up here already! *Yang, Weiss and Blake walked up to the throne room and the five of us gathered in a circle* Here’s to our new team! Hands together! *We put are hands together* 1!

Ruby: 2!

Yang: 3!

All five of us: RWBYS! 

*A bright red light comes crashing down from the sky and lands from where every one was standing originally. Sapphire sensed him coming minutes before he arrived and Yin had already left. We watch as the person that Sapphire calls his best friend and his teammate begins to walk out of the bright red flames that he made. Long red dragonic wings. Bright red dragonic horns! And short bright red hair with white highlights*

Fafnir: *I walked out of the Red flames and smiled at Sapphire* Hello Yeager.

Blake: *My eye go wide and smile to see who it was* FAFNIR!


	9. RWBYS: Volume Part 9: Fafnir and Blake

*Everyone still on the coliseum see’s Fafnir look around and he starts walk towards the throne room. As he walks he stretched his dragons and with a single flap he sends out a huge gust of wind that extinguished the bed of red flames that he created when he landed a minute go then he folds his wings. His eyes shine bright red and his red and white dragon horns radiate with intense heat.*

Fafnir: *I watch Sapphire walk down the throne room stairs and walk towards me with a smile on his face* Sorry Yeager for interrupting this little celebration. You are celebrating “something” right?

Sapphire: We are indeed! I’m a apart of new team now and I going back to school believe it or not! *I walk down all the stairs and we towards each other and then shake each others hands*

Fafnir: Going back to school? Oh, Thats right. You left before you could finish your final year in Beacon. Then I suppose... *I look at the four girls that are on top of the throne and then I spot her. All I could sense Sapphires aura and just came here to see how he was doing. I never thought I would run into HER... I let go of Sapphire hand and my eyes go wide* Blake? Is that you!?

Yang: *Me, Ruby and Weiss look back at Blake who’s basically frozen in place with her eyes wide* Well!? Don't just stand there! Go get him kitty! *I slap her back hard with a smirk on my face. I watch as she stumbles foreword*

Blake: *I look back at three then back at Fafnir and Sapphire* Fafnir... *Im still... Speechless. Here he is right in front of me... He vanished so suddenly 4 years ago... Just like Eve, He was everything to me. He was and still is the guardian titan of all Faunus.*

Ruby: Hey, Yang where did-?

Yang: Shh! *I shut Ruby up by placing the tip of my finger on her lips and whisper in her* (Don’t say Yin’s name in front of this guy got it!?)

Ruby: (Why?)

Yang: (Gemini, the Incarnate of Insanity managed to possess Yin’s body. Gemini forced Yin to do something to the chick Fafnir was dating... It was... Bad. Yin still blames himself for not breaking loose of Gemini hold sooner...)

Ruby: (Ok... I get it. My lips are sealed!)

Yang: *I Pat the top of her head with a smile on my face* (Thanks sis.) 

Fafnir: Its been long... So long... I barely even recognized you... *I watch her walk down the stair and towards me slowly* 

Sapphire: You know what? Lets leave these two alone so they can catch up.

Ruby: Fine by me! Come on you two! *The four of us start to walk off. With Oz and Mrs GoodWitch walking behind us* Hey Sapphy? Did you bring any luggage with you? Cause me and Yang are more then happy to help you move in to our dorm room!

Sapphire: *I smiled* I did actually and of course, I would love the help.

Ruby: Great! *I turn my head back to Blake and Fafnir. I wave my arms To Blake with a smile* See you back at our Dorm room Blake! 

Blake: Fafnir... *I was Face to face with him as were inches away from each other. I still remembered the day we first met. When I was little girl, I was in a Faunus anti slavery rally. Me and all the older Faunus were rallying peacefully against Faunus enslavement. There were dozens of police officers there to make sure that the rally wouldn’t turn into a full on riot but over time I started to notice that more and more police officers arrive every passing minute and that there were more police choppers to. There were for what I can tell over a hundred human police officers at the rally and 30 armed police choppers flying over us. Over the time every Faunus in the rally started to get restless over how many armed human officers are around us including me. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and it dead. Then it happened... The police officers and choppers started shooting at us! Dozens of Faunus adults and there children were getting gunned down and dying all around me! I try to ran away from the carnage with tears in my eyes. I ran past dozens of Faunus as they got torn apart from the gun fire, I hid my self inside a wrecked home. The screams of my people... The gun fire from the humans weapons... It was so horrible... I tried to cover my ears to shut it out but I still heard it all! I cried out in horror and prayed for mother and father to come find me and take me away from all this but I snuck out to be apart of the rally with out them knowing... But someone else answer my prayers... That some was Fafnir. I look up with tears in my eyes to see a red streak of light come out of no where and start crashing through dozens of helicopters... I then hear people fighting outside. I look out side through a broken window and saw Fafnir for the first time and he was fighting against the humans with a small army of Faunus wearing white and red mask armed with automatic weapons and bullet prof riot shields following him. Then humans kick down the door of the building I was in a spotted me. I cried out as they pointed there guns at me. I tried to begged to don’t shot but the second I muttered a word they pulled the triggers of the guns, but Fafnir crashed through and stands in front of me to shield from the bullets. The bullets bounced of his skin and he quickly took down all eight of the humans in only a couple seconds using the dull end of his gunblade Tonfa’s. He stood infront of me with the sun shining down his back... He look down at me reaches his hand out to me and reassured me that “It’s over, your safe and I’ll personally make sure that it stays that way” and he smiled. I reached out to grabbed on to his hand, mine are still trembling from the horrible experience but I grabbed hold smiled knowing that Dragon of Freedom Is here to protect us. Back to  
the present, a single tear starts to come out of my right eye and glide down my cheek as I look into his blazing red eyes.*

Fafnir: Blake... I wish that I could have stayed on Remnant longer... For your sake and Eve’s

Blake: Fafnir... *With a smile I hug with both of my arms and bury my head on his chest* Your back that’s all that matters. You have no idea how much I missed you. Both me and Eve never stop thinking about and never stop looking for you even when everyone else including the White Fang gave up on ever finding you!

Fafnir: *I hugged her back and smiled* I know, Eve told me her self.

Blake: *I removed my head from his chest and looked up at him* You... Found Eve? 

Fafnir: Will to be more precise I bumped into her the day I arrived on Remnant. Along with my army and several of my friends that were with me. She was with the White Fang.

Blake: She was huh... Fafnir about the White Fang.

Fafnir: I know. They became a terrorist cell since I vanished. I will see to it that it goes back to being just a freedom fighting force like it use to be. I can’t believe that those clowns lowered ourselves to the Humans level... We’re suppose to be against oppression not cause more of it. 

Blake: Exactly! That’s how the White Fang’s ARE suppose to be! But Eve...

Fafnir: Yes I know. She’s still filled with hatred for the humans. Her hate is no near where as strong as mine was back but she’s trying to do things my way. Im gonna be completely honest with you Blake. Over my time in Fragment I’ve seen and been through a lot of horrible things... All the carnage... All the awful tragedies that me, Sapphire and the rest of my rest of my friends... Have scared a great us great deal... The events that had transpired made me nearly forget all about you and Eve... I’m sorry.

Blake: Its... Its alright Fafnir. I forgive you... But... I want to everything that happened to you back on Fragment.

Fafnir: Don’t worry, I will. Come on. *I walk off* Sapphire’s gonna take this violet petal construct coliseum down any minute now. We got a lot of catching up to do.

*Back In team RWBYS Dorm Room. Sapphire just set down his luggage that carries his cloths on the floor*

Ruby: Forgot, We might need to get another bed for you. Did you ask for a new bed ahead of time Sapphire?

Sapphire: He offered to bring out a spare bed in the schools ware house but I turn him down.

Ruby: Why did you that?

Yang: *Im carrying four of Sapphires luggage bags. I walk in the room after Weiss who was literally carrying nada. I set the luggage down on the floor while Weiss sits down on her bad* Why even tag along if weren’t gonna help him carry some of luggage in huh?

Weiss: I was carrying something ok!? I was carrying... *In the palm of head is some kind of floating crystal cube. I narrow my eyes at it as I try to figure what exactly this thing is.* Sapphire, what exactly is this anyway? I know that it’s something magical cause I can sense the energy it gives off.

Sapphire: *I put my hand out towards it and hovers to the palm of my hand* This thing contain’s a room. My room to be exact. Me and Amethyst were brain storm new magic until she came up with this awesome I idea to create these thing’s. We Call them “magical pocket homesteads” or MPHS for short. They’re home’s created by magic inside a pocket dimension which is also created by magic!

Weiss: I guess she isn’t called the “Mad Fox Witch” for nothing... Seriously she figure out a way to make pocket dimensions and she uses them to stuff homes in them? She really was mad.

Sapphire: *I smiled as I remember all the things I did together with her and Raruarua, Heheh, Yeah. There was never a dull moment when she was around...

Ruby and Weiss: Was?

Sapphire: *I sigh* The reason I said “was” is because she’s back on Fragment.

Ruby: Can’t she come here like you?

Sapphire: With her number she can but she’s needed on front lines Fragment. We need EVERY Utopian in the frontlines to hold back the Gores. Me and Yin are looking for a lost weapon that can save us all end the war against Dracul. We couldn’t find it anywhere back on Fragment and we couldn’t find it on Core the home of Heirs but we did find some leads here. 2 OOParts that contain the same divine aura as Yins and my weapons.

Ruby: The heck are OOParts? Sounds like a name for a rock band.

Weiss: Out. Of. Place. Artifacts. That’s what the two O’s, P and arts stands for. OOParts are unusual artifacts that are out place and challenge historical context. What exactly are these OOParts anyway?

Sapphire: *I smirked* A futuristic spear and a Scroll tablet that’s look thousands of years old. 

Ruby and Weiss: A Scroll Tablet!?!?!?!?! 

Yang: Yeah, even I know that’s not right. Scrolls got invented 20 years ago. That thing must be fake it just HAS to be. 

Sapphire: From Yin told me its completely legit. And it’s possibly WAY more advance then the scrolls we have now. 

Ruby: Can we go see it!? I wanna see it!!!

Sapphire: Im not sure that you should. Yin could here these Whispers come out of these things. They must be possessed by something. From what exactly? He hasn’t find out yet. 

Ruby: Now I just wanna see them even more!

Sapphire: Trust me Ruby you don’t. Me, Yin and My friends have dealt with these sorts of things before. Ancient artifacts that are connected to ancient evils. Malevolent entities who can corrupt gods, galaxies and probably universes by just being near them. I personally dealt with the later. I’m waiting for Yins go ahead when he finishes check these OOParts out. Besides the two of us are going out for movies today remember?

Ruby: Oh right! I completely forgot about that! Galaxy Wars! Red Imperial Faction strikes back!

Yang: Hehe, your such a nerd sis!

Ruby: AND PROUD OF IT! Come on don’t tell me you don’t want your own R6D4!? 

Yang: Meh, only just a little.

Blake: *I opened the Door with Fafnir close behind* And this is my teams dorm room.

Yang: Kitty! Giving your boyfriend a tour of Beacon?

Blake: *I blush a little* He isn’t my boyfriend!

Yang: *I smirked* Yeah, Not now but definitely later!

Fafnir: (Wait a minute. That girl...)  
Hey, you with the blonde hair...

Yang: (Ahhh... Crap... I forgot that I look completely like Yo.) Y-Yeah? (Shit... The guys completely glaring at me... Agh, his red eyes are almost like Sapphire’s to... What is with Ruby and Kitty with guys that have really BRIGHT red eyes!? From what Yin told me both Fafnir and Yo don’t have any history together and said I’d be ok if he ever saw me.)

Fafnir: ..... (She must be Yo’s look alike. Although she doesn’t have a scar on her face. Wait a minute her Aura signature-! No, never mind there Aura signatures are completely different to each other’s.) Never mind, you just look like someone I met before.

Yang: *I sigh in relief*

Blake: A-Anyway. These are my teammates and friends. Ruby, Weiss and Yang. And of course Sapphire.

Fafnir: So your teammates originally consisted of Humans then, hmm? *I smiled a little* I’m glad to see for I have human friends of my own. *I look at the Ruby girl like Yang who reminded me of Yo she reminds me of some one that I was much closer to. Amethyst... Our diseased teammate...* You look a lot like Amethyst. 

Ruby: R-Really? I do?

Sapphire: Huh... Now that I think about you do look a lot like her. Except she wears purple cloths instead of red and you obviously don’t have her four pink fox tails and Fox ears. Her hairs a completely different color two. It’s pink with bright purple highlights and it’s bit longer then yours.

Fafnir: Amethyst is also bit taller then you. How old is Ruby Sapphire?

Sapphire: 15 so your 2 years younger the Amethyst. But your definitely not as quirky as she is Ruby!

Ruby: No way! I’m totally as quirky as she is! Maybe more!

Sapphire: No you aren’t. She got a couple screws loose but in some ways your better then her!

Ruby: *I blush a bit and smiled as I look up at Sapphire* R-Really? How?

Sapphire: *I smiled back at her* I’ll tell you ounce we reach the theaters. First gotta get this MPHS set up. Let’s see, Ah this wall will do! *I activate the MPHS. It shoots out 4 small thin beams of light which form of some kind of door made of magical energy. The MPHS hovers away from the palm of my hand and is now hovering mid air in place with the beams of light still shooting out of it* Alright, it’s establishing my room on our plane. It’s gonna take a while before it’s done so let’s go Ruby! Off to the theaters!

Ruby: Really!? Great this is gonna be a blast! Gonna be back soon Zwie! *I walk out our dorm room* Come on Sapphy! 

Zwie: *Sniffing the Faunus with the weird scales shoes and lets out a playful bark to him*

Fafnir: A jittery little thing aren’t you?

Yang: Hey blue. What happens if someone touches it?

Sapphire: Nothing, it’s completely intangible. Think of it some sort of flying drone except this thing is completely silent! Btw, if the thing goes in the door that means my rooms done forming. Feel free to go in there and have a look yourselves. See you all later! *I follow Ruby lead*

Yang: Soooooo... Had did you two first meet?

*The both of them look at each other then back Yang* 

Fafnir and Blake: At a Faunus Rally.


	10. RWBYS: Volume 3 part 10: Ruby and Sapphire

*Ruby and Sapphire just arrived in the town and are now making To the theaters to watch Galaxy Wars: Red Imperial Faction Strikes Back. It’s obviously a Science Fiction movie, a science fiction movie that takes place a long long time ago in a universe far far away. It’s a prequel to Galaxy Wars: The new hope, But the sequel takes place 3 years from the prequel so the characters are a bit older. Two of them use to watched the prequel together over and over again and loved it to bits. Sure some lines the characters say are a little cheesy but that’s what they loved about the movie. The prequel was a little a funny but not so much humor that it ruins the immersion of the film, and it’s also got some really serious and dark moments. Some of those dark moments when Church StarWalker’s the main protagonist got back home only to see that his home was burned down and his uncle and aunts dead bodies lying outside of house. The ones who did this were none other that the red imperial faction who finally tracked down Old Polis Alserion. A old hermit who lived on dessert planet of Desselion which is also Luke’s home planet but is actually the last of the Galaxy Paladins. Legendary warriors who ounce defended the Galaxy from evil.*

Ruby: Hey Sapphy! Did you know that Noir Horse comics got the go ahead from Lex Lusiouce to make a comic books for Galaxy Wars?

Sapphire: Really? I had no idea that Galaxy Wars got that big enough to have there own comics! Hopefully the stories are gonna be completely original and not just retelling us about the prequel.

Ruby: Don't worry, Its gonna be completely original. Its about the events that happened right after the Galaxy Wars: The Bright new hope. 

Sapphire: Now that’s sound like a interesting read! I’ll make sure to buy a comic online. 

Ruby: Hey you know that Scars is here right?

Sapphire: Yeah I know that he’s here since the moment I came to Fragment. I sensed bits of his aura that remained after he left to fight one of the 3 other big bad boss Gores, what about him?

Ruby: Well the guys weapons kinda reminds a lot of the beam weapons that the Galaxy Paladins and Dark Lords use in Galaxy Wars! I wonder if he got inspired by the prequel when making his weapons!

Sapphire: Haha, funny Ruby! But no he’s never watched Galaxy Wars heck he’s not even remotely interested in stuff like that to begin with. Also he take the compression to his duel dark beam blaster sword to the Beam weapons in Galaxy Wars as in insult. He faced dozens of guys with beam weapons and none of them could even come remotely close to his weapons. Scars calls his weapons Zulfigars.

Ruby: Wait, Beam weapons are common on Fragment!?

Sapphire: Well To a point, anyway Scars Zulfigars are on the same league as Yins spear and my other weapons including Caliburn. The exact same league as a weapon of a Heir let that sink in for a second Ruby. His Zulfigars don’t just slice steel like a hot knife does with butter, they instantly vaporize anything they come in contact with. You, Yang and Jaune team are really lucky that He was only toying around with all of you when you first ran into him. 

Ruby: Yeah, tell me about it... Well now that we have You, Yin and Fafnir with us we don’t have anything to worry about him now right!?

Sapphire: Indeed you don’t. Just let me and Yin deal with him from now on Alright?

Ruby: What? No! What I meant is that with the three of you we can put a stop to what ever he’s planning with the White Fang! They stole a prototype mech from the military Sapphire! A fully armed prototype mech and he was there protecting it! He’s planning something big and probably terrible and we gotta stop him!

Sapphire: Ruby listen. How long was it when you Yang and the rest of your friends first ran into him? 4 weeks? 6 weeks?

Ruby: 2 months and half ago but he’s still planning I can just feel it in my gut!

Sapphire: Not 2 and half months ago. 3 and a half months ago and I had Fafnir talk things out with him. He’s gonna make sure that what ever Scars is doing with the White Fang doesn’t happen and he’s also gonna turn the White Fang back into the Freedom Fighters they use to be. Trust me Ruby. Me, Yin and Fafnir are handling it. 

Ruby: Fine, But right before he sent us back to our reality our what ever he threaten to show us something called SCP 3000. What is SCP 3000? Sounds... I don’t know what’s the word? Foreboding I guess. 

Sapphire: *I scowled after I heard Ruby say about what Scars was gonna do* Seriously!? Man sometimes I just can’t believe him, Its a sort of leviathan that’s REALLY REALLY big, long and powerful. He actually thought of showing SCP 3000 to you, Yang and the rest of your friends knowing full well of what just a small peek of that thing would do to the mortal mind! I’ll make sure to deal with him later so just forget about it will yeah Ruby?

Ruby: O-Ok.

Sapphire: What is it Ruby? Oh that’s right, I never really got angry before when we were together back then did I?

Ruby: I didn’t even think you could even get angry. Your usually so kind, gentle and harmless. Is what Scars was thinking about doing to us really that bad?

Sapphire: It is. I gave him a good hard punch in the face for Nearly killing you, Yang and Weiss and the others. Now, I don’t know what I’m going to do to him. I believe in peace and the natural goodness in every one but I made tons of exceptions in my time in Fragment. *I sigh* What you think of Scars, Ruby?

Ruby: Well... He’s obviously a bad guy right?

Sapphire: He’s not a bad guy Ruby. He’s just... Sick and he needs help. Me, Fafnir and the rest of my friends have been through so much back on Fragment. Scar had it just as bad as me. He’s was forced to abandon his humanity by becoming something that’s not human... By his older brother... Alaric Amber....

Ruby: Really!? That’s horrible... It’s sounds like you have history with Alaric... 

Sapphire: More then you could possibly realize Ruby... He betrayed us Prodigies, he betrayed Yin his friend and Rival, he betrayed his fellow Utopians... He betrayed all of us back on Fragment... *I scowled again as my red eye glows brighter rage, anger and hatred. The white sclera of my eyes turns pitch black then goes back to white and the goes to black over and over again* Alaric... Alaric!

Ruby: Sapphy?

Sapphire: *I remember all the things that he’s done... All those innocent people... Experimented on... No tortured!!! So much pointless death and destruction! I remember... What he done to me. He... HE!* Alaric! 

???: Calm down little brother.

Sapphire: *Me and Ruby turn back to see Yin. Standing behind us. He’s wearing a silver and black leather jacket, under it he’s wearing a black t shirt with some sort white logo on it. He’s wearing black jeans and he’s wearing black boots with pure white soles. Last but not least he’s wearing his trademark sunglasses* Yin? *I calm down and make the sclera of my eye go back to normal white before Ruby saw my eye*

Yin: He’s gone man. He won’t hurt anyone any more thanks to us. 

Sapphire: *I breath heavily* Your right... Your right Bro. Sorry Ruby, I’m fine now.

Ruby: No I’m sorry for reminding you of him Sapphy. 

Sapphire: No it wasn’t you fault. My mind just wandered off to those dark times... So what brings you here bro?

Yin: I was in the neighborhood doing some grocery shopping when I sensed that your mind was wandering off to those bitter days. So here I am. 

Sapphire: Real kind of you Bro. I’m fine now.

Yin: You sure about that man? Your PTSD has the bad habit of coming back as soon as you think it’s gone.

Sapphire: *I smiled a little* Positive Yin. 

Yin: Well Alright. So what are you guys up to huh? 

Ruby: Well we’re heading to the Theaters to watch the new Galaxy Wars! 

Yin: Oh, so your on and a little date huh~?

Ruby: *I blush and my eyes go wide* W-WHAT!? N-No we aren’t! We just going out to the movie’s together as best friend’s! 

Yin: So a date then?

Ruby: N-No were going out! Not going out on a date! There’s a difference!

Yin: Going out and going out on a date are the same thing Red.

Ruby: T-The differences are NIGHT and DAY! End of discussion!

Yin: Ok! Ok Red! I’ll leave you two alone then. Have fun! *I give them a quick salute then race off leaving a streak of silver light behind me*

Ruby: *My cheeks are still Red* Gosh! What’s with every one teasing me lately!? At least you won’t ever tease me right Sapphy?

Sapphire: Of course I won’t Ruby. Teasing is mean even if the person doing the teasing is just joking around. Yin’s gonna apologize to you later, cause teasing his little brothers best friend isn’t exactly very gentlemanly.

Ruby: *I smiled* Yeah, I knew you wouldn’t and totally. L-Let’s just forget he ever said anything and keep on going, yeah!? (Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. PLEASE SAY YES.)

Sapphire: *I smiled at her* Of course Ruby. 

Ruby: (YES! Thank you Sapphy! WAHOO!!!) Awesome! *I start walking* Lets keep on going then!

Sapphire: Blue one.

Ruby: *I turn back to him and tilt my head to the side a little confused* Huh?

Sapphire: *I point to a blue car that passed by us and I kept on smiling* Blue one!

Ruby: You-! *I smiled wide at him* You remembered are game!

Sapphire: It took me a while to remember but yeah I did. *I walk ahead of her* Your turn Ruby!

Ruby: Oh it’s SO ON! *After a hour an half we reached the theaters I counted 5 red cars while Sapphy counted 6 so he wins. But you know what? I couldn’t care less if I win or lose, as long as where together that’s fine by me! Outside the theaters main entrance is a bunch of Fans that are cosplaying as some of the characters in Galaxy Wars!* Hey Sapphire! Look at the guys that are cosplay as Church Starwalker and RD-64! 

Sapphire: Yeah now that’s what I call paying attention to details! The guy even got RD-64’s lights working to!

Ruby: Totally! Hey, the Church and RD-64 cosplayers! Awesome work on your customs! 

RD-64 cosplayer: Huh? *The two of us turn around to see its Ruby and Sapphire* Oh, It’s you two! *I stand up and opened the led of RD-64’s head and pop my head out* Heyyo Guys! *I bring my hand out and wave at them with a smile on my face* 

Ruby: Nora!?

Nora: Hey Jaune! It’s Ruby and Sapphire!

Jaune: *Im cosplaying as Church Starwalker didn’t have to do much with my hair cause its the same color as Churches Blonde hair* Hey and Thanks Ruby! Took us days to get our customs looking this good!

Sapphire: The two of you are definitely here to see the movie! Glad to meet our fellow Galaxy War’s Fans!

Jaune: Could say the same for you to! I just got Pyrrha into Star War’s and she loves it so she’s here too, just in the bathroom with Rin. We went to Burito Bell a couple hours back and she decided to go for something new....

*Meanwhile with Pryyha and Rin* 

Pryyha: *Moaning cartoonishly In pain. I’m in a toilet room while Rins waiting for me outside the toilet room I’m in* WAHAHA~! I wanna DIE! *Throws up*

Rin: You should have told us that you were allergic to southern cheese!

Pryyha: *Crying cartoonishly* I didn’t know I was allergic to southern cheese! *My mouth pokers up again* Brp! *I throw up again in the toilet*

*Back with Ruby, Sapphire, Jaune and Nora*

Jaune: Hey Sapphire you think you can heal someone who’s having allergic reaction? Oh who am I kidding of course you do! Your an Heir after all come on! 

Sapphire: Hey no need to pull man I’ll be happy to help. Be back in a jiffy Ruby!

Ruby: Ok! *I turn to Nora* So how did you make your custom? 

Nora: Well Its a LONG story! *30 minutes later Nora finishes telling her story on how she made RD-64 custom* And the morale of the story is don’t steal from a group of salty ass nerds and don’t pick a fight with a street gang! Cause they’ll both want to kill you afterwards!

Ruby: Oh cool... Wait did you say something about a street gang?

Nora: What?

Ruby: You said something about a street gang.

Nora: What are you talking about?

Ruby: You literally talked about picking a fight with a random street gang a few seconds ago! Whats that got to do-!?

Nora: Seriously What are you talking about Ruby? I didn’t say anything about picking a fight with any one.

Ruby: Ah... You know what? Never mind...

Nora: *I turn away from her* Weirdooooo... (She totally fell for it! My secret’s will be with me through the end of time!!! Hahahahaha!)

Sapphire: *The four ya walk back to Ruby and Nora* Ruby, Nora! Pyrrha’s all better now!

Pyrrha: Again Thank you so much Sapphire. Your really are the hero that I looked up to my whole life!

Sapphire: Hey don’t thank me! Thank Jaune, he was the one who brought me to you!

Pyrrha: Of course I know that. Thank you Jaune. *I smiled and kissed Jaune on his cheek*

Sapphire: *I see the stupid smile on Jaune’s and give him a friendly thumbs up with one of my hands and gives a thumbs up back to me* Right on the neck of time to! The movie’s about to start! Thanks for saving or spot Ruby and Nora.

Ruby: Meh Its was no big. The two of us either scared off or told off any one who tried to our spot!

Nora: I made sure that those dirt bags will never takes any ones spot in a line ever again... Temporally!

Ruby: So Sapphy you think Nora’s close to Amethyst’s level of quirkyness? Cause Nora’s pretty weird...

Sapphire: Oh, Nora’s not even close to her!

Ruby: Amethyst can’t be THAT weird can she!?

Sapphire: Like I said before Ruby never a dull moment when she was around! Good Movie’s will be fun! Good Movie’s will be immersive! GOOD MOVIES WILL BE JUICY FRESH ON ROTTEN PINEAPPLES!

Jaune, Nora And Pyrrha: YEAH!!!

Rin: *Gives a thumbs up*

Ruby: THATS MY BEST BESTES PALL IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!

*We went to Ticket Box*

Sapphire: Uh, 6 tickets to Galaxy Wars: The Imperial Red Faction strikes back please?

Theater Employee: 6 tickets for Galaxy Wars... *The tickets come up and I gently rip them out* That will be 35 gal.

Sapphire: *I hand her the gal and she hands me the tickets* Thank you.

Theater Enployee: Don’t mention it! Please enjoy movie! NEXT!!!

*The 6 of us went inside the theaters. Jaune and his team went on ahead while Ruby and Sapphire are at the main lobby of the theater*

Sapphire: *I sigh happily* Its true what they say... It’s the little things you miss the most.

Ruby: *I smiled* And What’s that?

Sapphire: The smell of quality popcorn in the air... The sight of people talking happily away like all’s right in world... And enjoying the company of your friends with out worrying if the front lines of our position isn’t going to get completely butchered by the Gores every minute... They’re little things but boy do they add up and the sight of a clear blue sky and the warm sun.

Ruby: There’s no sun back on Fragment?

Sapphire: Yeah no sun. The Heirs My father especially made sure that the sun can’t cross over to Fragment because it was in Constant danger of getting destroyed by the Gores but there was Day time back then on Fragment... When things were a lot more under control now we’ll... There’s really no need to explain how things are presently like on Fragment. *I sigh again as I look outside the windows to see the blue sky’s and smiled at the sight of them* It’s so beautiful here and me and Yin are gonna make sure it stays that way. Come on let’s go get our snacks! Been ages since I last ate some creamy, mildly spicy nacho’s and last drunk a nice refreshing cup of Fizzy-cola! 

Ruby: Then Let’s share a box a of nacho’s then!

Sapphire: Gotcha! *After a few minutes we went to the Galaxy Wars movie room. I opened the door and hold it open so Ruby can walk inside. She heads on in carrying her bag of popcorn with one hand while carrying her cup of Fizzy-Cola with the other*

Ruby: Ah Thanks Sapphire, But you didn’t have to hold it open for me.

Sapphire: *I walk on in. I’m holding our box of Nacho’s while holding my cup of Fizzy-Cola with the other* I know, I wanted to. Besides I was raised by the most respected gentleman in the world, Yin.

Nora: *The four us are sitting next to each other, I look back and see that Ruby and Sapphire finally made it* Jaune! Red and Blue have entered the parameter!

Jaune: Cool, Thanks for Looking Out Nora. *I wave to them* Hey guys over here. We saved you some seats!

Sapphire: Really? *I smiled wide* Ah Man What a pal! *The two of us head on over and sit next to them*

Jaune: *I smiled* Ah Its no big deal. Figured I return the favor for helping Pyrrha. 

Nora: You Guys are just in time! The movie’s about to start! *I smell something delicious and saw that they brought Nacho’s* Nacho’s! Golden creamy Nacho’s! Can I have some?

Ruby and Sapphire: NO.

Nora: AHHHHH...

Ruby and Sapphire: *The two of us laugh quietly and picked our nacho’s and click them together with a smile on our faces and then we ate them*

*The rooms darken’s up a bit as the movie is about to start. And THEN-!!! The screen comes to life as the Tittle of Galaxy Wars finally appears and the iconic opening theme of Galaxy War’s starts to play*

Nora: DA! DA DA DA! DA! DA DA DA! DO DO DOOOO! *Makes trumpet noises*

Random Girl: CAN YOU SHUT UP!?

Nora: *I stood up on my seat and turn to the chick who told me to shut up* How about you shut up!? Never thought about that did ya!? WOAH! *Pyrrha forces me to sit back down and then glares at me with a creepy smile on her face* Ok... Ok... I’ll shut up... Sorry...

Pyrrha: Good Girl. *I Fist bump Jaune*

Ruby: Nice one. *The movie was just as awesome as we hoped it to be. Great acting, great story telling, awesome animation, and completely immersive! It’s been 2 and half hours and the story is reaching its ending. Hala Sola, a female smuggler and captain of the Legendary Quantum Eagle, Lee Argo, Prince of the Now destroyed planet Estella and there friends just got captured by The Red Imperial Faction and Dark Lord Quirnes after they were betrayed by Hala’s old friend Jenny Solis who traded her friend and her groups life in order to protect her people on Star Light City. Now Quirnes has set a trap using Lee as bait in order to lure out Church StarWalker. Now Church StarWalker wanders in the dark interior of Star Light City. He reached the room were Hala was frozen in Carbonite only to discover that room is completely empty... Or see he and we the audience thought until we heard the menacing and iconic heavy breathing of Quirnes... The Dark lord stands several feet away from Church and Church Glares right at him... Church briefly trained by Legendary Grand Galaxy Paladin Yono Walks over to Polis... And with out saying a word the two of them ignite there Beam swords... Church wields the Beam Sword of his Father Alios StarWalker who was slain in battle by Polis. Church carries the legacy of his father and the Galaxy Paladins in his hands and with it he will destroy Quirnes and Avenge his Father, Polis and all the other Galaxy Paladins That Quirnes has brutally slain... There was no fight music and honestly that just made the fight more suspenseful and epic. Church put up a decent fight but was now match to the FAR more powerful Dark lord Quirnes. Church’s whole arm was completely sliced off by Quirnes Beam Sword. As his hand was sliced off Church’s Beam Sword falls down to the bottomless hole that they were fighting on top of. Church lost his fathers legacy... The only connection he had to him and Polis... Gone forever.*

Dark Lord Quirnes: There is no escape boy... Resist or you will die...

*We all watch as Church slowly crawls away from Quirnes*

Dark Lord Quirnes: Church... You have not realized your importance. You have barely even scratched the surface of discovering your power. Join me and I will complete your training and with our powers combined we can end this never ending destructive conflict, over throw the Red Ruler and bring peace and order to the universe.

Church: I’ll never join you!

Ruby: Yeah that’s it Church! You tell him!

Dark Lord Quirnes: Church if only you now the power of the Dark Force. Polis never told you what happened to your father... Did he boy?

Church: Save it! He told me enough... He told me YOU killed him!

Dark Lord Quirnes: No Church... I. Am your Father.

*Everyone In the theaters Gasp expect for Sapphire who’s eyes just opened wide*

Church: No... No. That can’t... That can’t be possible! Impossible! Liar!!!

Dark Lord Quirnes: Search you feeling’s... Son... You Know it is true.

Church: No... No. NO. NO! NOOOO!!!

Dark Lord Quirnes: Son... You can destroy the Red Ruler! He has fore seen it through the Dark Force. Join me and together we will rule and protect the Universe as father and son!

*Church looks down at the bottomless hole which is ventilation system of all Star Light City that’s floating in the sky then he looks back at Quirnes. He knows that he wouldn’t survive if he joined his father but this is his father... No escape is the only chance of survival... He falls back wards into the hole facing his father the entire time with small tears in his eye’s... His father... What has his father the legendary hero of the Duplicate Wars become? Minutes later he ended up at the bottom of Star Light far away from Quirnes. Beaten down and missing a whole arm he try’s to call for Lee through the light force, hoping that he hasn’t left the planet yet, and seconds later the Quantum Eagle flys appears out of no where and flys towards him towards his rescue. Hours later the Group and the entire Blue Revolutionary Fleet his in deep space, safe from the Red Imperial Faction and safe from Quirnes. Church looks at the stars through the window of a Star ship he’s in with Lee and his faithful Robot campion RD-64. One day he will find the answer’s of what became of his father... And then... He doesn’t what he’s going to do next actually. He will figure it out... One day. But first he must complete his training and save Hala... The credits role and the ending theme plays as the movie has reached its ending*

Nora: *The six of us walk out the movie room* MIND. BLOWN. 

Jaune: For the first time ever I’m actually with you Nora. I’m mean Quirnes is Alios StarWalker!? Who could have saw THAT coming!? 

Pyrrha: Things just got a whole lot more darker. I can’t wait for the sequel!

Ruby: *The two of us said good by to them and wave them off* Man... That was something else right Sapphy?

Sapphire: Yeah... It was.

Ruby: Something wrong? Are you thinking about your time back on Fragment again? 

Sapphire: Yeah, But not anymore so don’t worry about me Ruby. Gosh the movie had me on the edge of my seat at the end. So did you enjoy the movie?

Ruby: *I smiled* Definitely! But What about you?

Sapphire: *I smiled back at her* Im on the same boat as you obviously! Been ages since I last saw a movie, especially with you so I’ll treasure this moment forever. *Were In the main lobby of the theater and I look outside to see its night time. We walk outside and I smiled back at Ruby* Come on time for us to head to back to beacon. 

Ruby: Same here Sapphy. Same here... *I remembered that I should ask what Sapphire thinks of me.* Hey U-Uh... 

Sapphire: What is it, Ruby?

Ruby: *I look down blushing a little* Um... (Im not sure I’m Ready yet... I really do love him THAT WAY. I think, but I’m just not ready to tell him yet... No I need to get more ready) *I look back up at him with a wide and cheerful smile* I’m really REALLY glad that were together again.

Sapphire: *I smiled kindly back at her* Me to Ruby. Being with you... Just feels right to me. But you already knew that did you?

Ruby: Yeah! *The two of us went to the nearest school transport Helicopter and got in. The helicopter took off and starts flying us back to Beacon. Gosh do I feel sleepy...* I’m pretty tired Sapphy...

Sapphire: *I smiled warmly at her* Then sleep, feel free to use my lap if you want.

Ruby: But... I’m afraid. Afraid that if I close my eyes you’ll be gone. 

Sapphire: Hey I promised that I won’t ever leave your side again remember? Beside Yang would kill me if I even think about leaving you with out her go ahead! So just sleep come on.

Ruby: A-Alright. *I lay my head on Sapphires lap and start to doze off* 

Sapphire: I’ll never leave you Ruby. So calm down and sleep.

Ruby: I... I know you won’t... *I smiled and finally went to sleep*

Sapphire: *I look down at her sleeping face and smiled* (I won’t ever leave you anymore Ruby... I know full well what it’s like to feel alone more then anyone. I’ll make sure that you, Yang and everyone is going to have the bright future that you all rightfully deserved. You’ll never endure the things that I went through back on Fragment. If someone as so much as think of doing you harm then I’ll hunt them down and show them just how... Horrifying I’ve really become... They will get no mercy, pity or forgiveness from me... So please just rest peacefully now Ruby. I’m here now and I’ll never leave you again.*


	11. RWBYS: Volume 3 part 11:The Bloody Roses of a dark past

*Far far away from human civilization on Remnant lies a pitch black and eerie land that is completely devoid of life and death. Land is covered with gigantic pitch black thorns almost like prickles on a... Rose and the skeletons of some sort of Poot creature... No not just any creature these are the skeletons of all type’s of Grimm that are forever trapped in a state of unimaginable agony. The thrones lead to a dark cave that leads deep deep underground and at the bottom of cave is a red and black door that’s meant to keep what’s inside of it trapped hopefully forever. But alas... But Gore invasion happened. You see the invasion it self was just a diversion. The real goal was not to crush Remnant but instead set what’s sealed inside this door free. Massive amounts of the Gore Virus reached the door and with one powerful blast of energy smashed the door wide open! And what comes out is a small pitch black orb, as the orbs moves it drops puddles of bloody Rose petals. The orb retract some of its stems that it sent out to absorb the energy of this land and all life in the land including the Grimms life force back into its small form. Then it dashes off and after a few seconds it’s flys out of the cave and rockets off into the skies and then vanishes*

Orb: Free at last... All is what you preordained it to be, My God, milord... Dracul. What is your bidding milord? *A few seconds have past* Of course milord... It shall be done... The harlot Salem, The Grimm, Faunus and these “Humans” shall all suffer for your will... But I most regain more of my strength first... Then I shall find one of “my decadence” and use them as a vessel... And Then it will all end... Everything on this side shall end... Everything will become YOU including myself... DRACUL IS...

*Back to the present day at The Red Grand, Scar’s personal spaceship flies above the cloud’s in the night sky. It destination lies far beyond Human and Faunus civilization on Remnant. Even far far beyond the Grimms and Salem’s domain. Not even she knows What awaits them but with out doubt it has something to with Dracul...*

Ursula: *Both Me and Scars are at the deck of the ship. Scar’s is sitting at the pilot seat while also flying the Red Grand while I stand closely behind him* So she’s The Queen of the Grimm. She certainly looks the part but what about the king?

Scars: Oh he doesn’t exist. She told me so herself.

Ursula: She could be lying in order to keep his identity a secret.

Salem: *I entered the deck with my hands folded behind my back* There is no King of the Grimm that ruled before me or rules secretly along side me currently. There is just me, and I never called my self the Queen of ANYTHING you humans just labeled me as such. Don’t make me repeat my self a second time, half Demoness.

Ursula: Oh! You figured out that I’ve became part demoness just like that~?! Your reputation precedes you And I wouldn’t dare to do such a thing... “Mam”~.

Salem: “Mam”? Scars... Did you tell her about my relation with Epsilon? 

Scars: I did and there’s no harm to it. Despite all her sass Ursula nows That a secrete this big should be taken down to the grave. 

Ursula: I still find it hard to believe that Salem raised The Blue brotherly Saint of Remnant and its even harder to believe that the Saint has this unbreakable bond with the Grimm. I hardly see the resemblance between you two either.

Scars: She Sapphires surrogate mother not his birth mother. But trust me Ursula the apple doesn’t far from the tree between him and Salem. He just hides his other looks so he won’t scare the hell out of people over here. You know those two blue lines under both his eyes? Those are eye lids, that’s right he’s got six eyes.

Ursula: Add those 4 eyes with Salem’s looks and he would look quite terrifying ind-! *Salem grabs on to my throat with one hand and the slams to wall. She glares at me and then starts choking me and I smirk* Seems like... I touched a nerve!

Salem: DO. NOT. Call my son hideous! Such blasphemy will not go unpunished! *I tighten my grip on her neck*

Ursula: Y-Your not exactly doing anything t-to me. I’m half I-Immortal, I no longer need to breath.

Salem: Yes, you don’t. But you forgot that you still need your head attach to your body. *I tighten my grip on her neck even*

Ursula: *I keep smirking* A-Agh... Harder mommy! 

Salem: Minus your silver spoon accent and your power your not much different then Mercury. Both of you have horrible taste in humor, are slutty and you just can’t seem to stop pissing me off. *I raised her up a little and tighten my grip on her neck even more to the point that I actually start hearing neck crack just a bit* 

Scars: Salem, stand the hell down. 

Salem: *I glared back at Scars*

Scars: Please, that shit doesn’t work on me. Sapphire use to glare at me the same way dozens of times. Now... Stand down.

Salem: *I remain silent and then let her go and she falls to the floor* My son is NOTHING like me, he’s better, innocent and pure.

Scars: You know your wrong. He’s broken, a walking pity party. You seen what he really looks like your self. The things that’s been done to him and things that he’s done... Nothing can undo it.

Salem: *I clenched my fist* Your suppose to be his friend, child. Do you hear the words that are coming out of your mouth!?

Scars: I do and the two of us stop being friends... Ages ago. 

Salem: *My eyes open wide in shock but I second a later I scowl and walk out of the Deck* ONLY call for me when we reached our destination and NOTHING else. *The door closes behind me*

Scars: Of course. 

Ursula: Well... *I cough* That wasn’t at all dramatic. What exactly happened to all of you back at Fragment?

Scars: Nothing but Pain and suffering happened. Never ending... Unimaginable Pain and suffering. When Sapphire... Murdered my younger sister Kivarra in cold blood. That’s when things couldn’t possibly get worse for me.

Kivarra A.I: (Scars...)

Ursula: Kivarra!? That’s-! That doesn’t make any sense! It just doesn’t! God’s Scars... The two of them were so close why in the hell would Sapphire of all people even think of harming Kivarra much less kill her!?!?!

Scars: Revenge Ursula... Revenge...

*Salem enters her own room on the ship and after the door closes behind she grabs the necklace on her neck and then opens it to reveal a picture of Sapphire as a baby she took when she was raising him. He’s crawling on his crib smiling wide at the camera. She smiles as she looks at the picture and a single tear comes down her cheek*

Salem: Even Back then when we were together you still suffered. You where so frail even at my side but now... Now even more so... I promise you son... I will make everyone that wronged you suffer 10 fold... And yes that very much includes you two... Oz and Dracul. Sapphire... My son... I love you so much. One day will be reunited again. Just not yet, so please be patient. 

*2 hours later they arrived to there destination. The Red Grand hovers downward and lands, the main hanger opens up and out walks Scars, Salem and his crew, they all look around and see just pitch black darkness, the lands feel more eerie and malicious then even Salem’s own castle. Ezekiel looks around holding onto his chainsaw axe guitar that’s hanging on his back. As usual he’s wearing his yellow neon robotic plague helmet. His yellow and black armor covers his entire body, it’s sealed air tight, it’s purpose is to keep his immensely powerful semblance contained*

Ezekiel: Hear That? Nothing... Absolutely nothing... This place is almost as eerie as Xenopho. The home planet of the Founders... Almost...

Salomon: Oh my... Look at that poor Elepha Grimm. *We look up at the near mountain seized Grimm skeleton. Impaled by equally Titanic pitch black thorns of some sort of Rose* 

Salem: *My eyes open wide, I look at it with Horror and sadness* Oh no... *I walk to the Grimm’s skeleton. What could have-? *I barely even touched a small part of the Grimm’s bone until some the same malevolent power that I sensed and traced to here attacks not only just my mind but the others as well even Scars and Salomon. We hear grotesque, immoral and nightmarish chanting. I know that voice anywhere... It’s Dracul but There’s another voice that I can’t recognize but it’s just horrible as Dracul’s. As there chanting we see images in our minds. The first image shows us a group of primitive humans using clubs to fight a creature in a pure white forest with its fur also pure white and blue, the creatures eyes are bright red. We all see a really tall figure that’s watching over the battle from the distance, the figures body is cover in some kind of... Red cloak? Behind the white creature is a figure wearing a long light blue cape that’s seem to be running toward the fight with a sword in shield in hand. Strange, The creature sort of reminds of a Beowulf... Then we see the second image, this time the man with the blue cae is between the creature and the humans. It seems he’s trying to break up the fight. We also still see The tall figure with the Red Cloak. He or it just watches the humans, the creature and the man blue... Just Watching... Then we move on to the third image. We see the man with the blue cape, and right behind him more blue figures carrying baskets filled with food, and multiple white furred creatures, the baskets are being given to the primitive humans. It seems that the man with blue cape is trying to make peace with the humans by giving them food and in the distance the tall figure with the red cloak watches on. Then we move on to the 4th image, which shows us the humans attacking another poor white furred creature that’s trying run away from them in vain and the figure in the red cloak watches over the scene. Then we see another image we’re the blue figures and the man with the blue cape are trying to make peace with the humans again by giving them baskets filled with blankets and cloths and of course the Tall figure in the Red cloak is watching them from the shadows but now there two other figures in red cloaks standing beside him but The two figures are much shorter then the original. Then we move on to other image... How typical of Humans... Even when the blue figures tried to make peace with them they just go behind there backs and keep killing these poor innocent white furred creatures.* (I swear these poor creatures look completely like the Grimm... And these Blue Figures... They seem so familiar...) *There it is again... The figure in the Red cloak... Its watching the humans kill the poor creatures in the shadows And more figures in red cloaks are at its side... Then we move on to another image with blue man with the blue cape. The blue figures behind him are now wearing futuristic armor and are pointing futuristic rifle’s at the humans, they clearly know that the humans are still killing there white fur companion’s but the figure in the blue cape still wants to make peace with the humans. They try to give the humans knowledge, they try to teach them how to speak, how to create a language, how to wright, read and chart the stars. Such great gifts, such great kindness but it seems in the next image all was that in vain as we see the primitive humans skin the poor creatures alive, wear there fur and hang the creatures heads as trophies.* (Primitive and cruel humans...) *Heres the next one, this time we see humans chain up people with animal appendages either on there bodies or on the top of there heads, they are definitely Faunus. Then we see the blue figures come crashing in to the humans settlement to free the Faunus, with the figures in red cloaks watching the entire the thing. I know the tall figure in the Red cloaks type. I am that type. Someone or something that manipulate’s and sets event into motion from the shadows. They must be play a essential part to Dracul’s plan, a plan that’s been in motion since the Creation of Fable. I alone wouldn’t be able to stop it, the humans and Faunus of Remnant? They’re efforts would be even more hopeless then mine. Then we see another this time the figures in the red cloaks including the tall walk up to a huge gathering of pitiful humans. There red cloaks hide there bodies completely, the tall raises its head to reveal only its eyes... Such horrible, grotesque andlifeless... silver eye’s. They’re aren’t looking at the primitive humans... They’re looking right at the 5 of us. The figure comes closer and closer to us... The chanting becoming louder, more malevolent and more... wrong. The figure got close to completely cover the image and then... Its face distorts the image and changes the image to show a emblem... Of a Bloody Rose.* 

Dracul and ???: ASSIMILATE...

*They all snap back to reality. All 5 of them are still standing up, they all look back at each other*

Ursula: Demonic possession is one thing... That... That was something else.

Ezekiel: Scars... did that guy in the Blue cape remind you of any one that we know?

Scars: Yeah, it’s probably just a coincidence.

Ezekiel: And it’s probably not. They’re red eyes man... They’re exactly the same including there skin tone.

Scars: You noticed it to huh? I’ll make sure to see Epsilon and Cinder later. Salem... Those creatures... 

Salem: They were the Grimm... 

Salomon: *I frowned saddened of my past failures* (The Albastru’s... King Arthur... Merlin... Forgive my friend) .......

Scars: You don’t happen to know who those people in blue were do you Salomon?

Salomon: I do indeed milord. Sadly I can only tell you so much...

Scars: Guilty conscious?

Salomon: You know me so well milord. But I can tell you is that those figures dress in blue they may have the weapon that we’ve all been searching for. The weapon that can kill Dracul.


	12. RWBYS: Volume 3 part 12: Scars first best friend, Scars vs Ace OPPS part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Grand now is soaring to Salems castle so she can identify the tall man in the Bloody Red Cloak by looking through her library. Over the hundreds of years that she has lived in hiding she made a point to write events down in journals so she wouldn’t forget anything important and its highly likely that she wrought something down about the Tall man with the Bloody Red Cloak since he feels vaguely familiar to her. Scars is busying planning for Future missions to Bring down the corrupt government that is Remnant. Somewhere a girl is struggling to conquer the sever trauma that she gained when the Gores invaded. She and her friend learned in the most horrifying way on why the Gores are called... Gores.

*Scars is in the hanger of the Red Grand, he’s seating done on a seat with his hands are folded together as he’s thinking about... the events that just happened and what they mean. He’s still wearing his futuristic pitch black armor and trademark helmet that he almost never takes off unless he’s alone in his room or when he’s on the ship. For strategic reason really, the only people who actually seen with out his helmet is, Sapphire obviously, Cinder and her crew, Ursula, Ezekiel, Salomon, Salem, and the rest of his friends. Anyway Nothing shakes Scars. Absolutely nothing can ever scare or shake his beliefs, he’s hell bent on brining down this pathetic ass shadow government and hell bent and torturing, murdering the one that are responsible for using him to enforce and kill so many innocent people just for the survival of this shadow government and nothing and no one will stop him. Not even Sapphire or Yin will make him stop avenging all the lives that were lost by HIS hands. Now back to the matter at hand...*

Scars: Those images... Red Cloaks... Silver eyes... That Ruby chick... Could she be-?

*Scars hear footsteps coming closer to him, he looks back to see that it’s Solomon, he watches Solomon kneels down to his Lord with a smile* 

Solomon: Milord, I have more to share with you about those images that we saw.

Scars: *I sigh then and rubbed my helmet* You aren’t gonna stop kneeling down to me any time soon huh? Xeno’s gone remember? Im not royalty anymore and I never really cared about being royalty when you first told me 3 years ago. 

Solomon: Of course, Milord! But you will always be my king even with our planets and it’s cultures destruction.

Scars: *I sigh again* Fine speak.

Solomon: Its About Those Figures in Blue and the man in the Blue cape. I of course know them quite well, they existed LONG before the humans came to be. Long before the Source Barrier was place between Remnant and Fragment In fact.

Scars: Really? The gear that they had was way ahead anything that Remnant has right now. Even the Hydra society is still a couple life times away from coming close to there tech.

Solomon: They where a extremely advanced race of bipedal life forms like Humans but FAR FAR more superior to them in every way. From intellect, physical and combat prowess. I can also safely say that they where a very hospitable and rational species. 

Scars: Just how much stronger they are compared to a Human?

Solomon: The strongest Human Huntsmen and Huntress would get annihilated but even the weakest of there species.

Scars: Is Sapphire and Cinder-?

Solomon: Yes... They are the decadence of said Species. Cinder is a pure blood while Lord Sapphire... Well I don’t need to say any more about him right!?

Scars: He’s beyond her since he’s part Heir. What where they called?

Solomon: They are called Albastru's. As in Al-Blast-strews, it’s means Blue Light in there language.

Scars: Hmm... Do you recognize the figures in Red Cloaks?

Solomon: Sadly no... But who ever they are it’s very likely that they have a strong connection with, Dracul. Dracul sacrificed, Hati, Skoll, Surtr even Nyralathotep to set what ever that was sealed away in that horrid place free...

Scars: Solomon, Way Back I almost killed 10 Huntsmen and Huntresses for sticking there noses where they didn’t belong. One of them was wearing a Red Cloak and had Silver eyes. She happened to be Sapphire’s childhood best friend. Her cloak... Was as bright red as THAT THING’s cloak... But her eyes were just normal looking human eyes.

Solomon: I see... What’s our move Milord?

Scars: After we drop off Salem we’re gonna pay Sapphire a little visit. 

Solomon: Not to be rude Milord, But don’t you think you should take a break from all this... Unpleasantness?

Scars: *I stand up from my seat* People like Oz don’t take breaks Solomon, they ruin hundreds of innocence lives instead.

Solomon: But you should try to indulge in your hobbies sometimes, Milord!

Scars: The fuck are hobbies? *I walked away*

Solomon: *Sighs* Of course you wouldn’t remember what such a simple word like “hobbies” even means... My poor boy...

*Meanwhile In a city called Soar Light. A brown skinned girl in her late teens sits on a wooden seat, her head is resting on the table near her seat as she tries to get some sleep. Her blond hair is cut short like a Mohawk, she’s wearing a blue and white double tailed military long coat with a hoody that’s currently covering her head. She’s wearing black and white combat cargo pants and as for shoes she’s wearing blue and white combat boots with black soles. She hasn’t gotten any sleep since the Gore invasion... Her friends, her teammates... Those things... Those Gores... Yin Chu Lann said in one of his press conferences that the Gores aren’t like the Grimm one bit... He was right... They were FAR WORSE then the Grimm could ever possibly be... She begins to see short flash backs... She first sees one of her friends screaming as she’s struggling to pull back against the two Gores that got the drop on her. One Gore is pulling from both her legs and the other her upper body. Her and her teammates try to fight there way towards her friend to save her but for every 4 Gores that they kill 10 more appear out of thin air.*

???: *I managed to take down one Gore, but another one gets in my way* Let her go you freaks! Come on, Elm! We can save her! We can still save her! NO! LET HER GO! 

*She moves on to another flash back. Her teams trying to fall back since Atlus is swarming with Gores.*

???: Fuck sake, they’re in the building!!! How the hell did these things break the front lines so fast!?

Elm: Doesn’t matter! We gotta go! 

*As two of her teammates mantle over the short glass walls of a water fountain dozens of huge come out of the fountain and pull the two of them in the water. They were the arms of Gores and they turned fountain into a death trap, no they didn’t just turned into a death trap, they became the death trap. They were told that ounce the Gore Virus finally crosses over the Source Barrier anything can become a Gore but they didn’t think that Yin was being completely literal! The fountain was just a normal modern fountain, it was only a 3 or 4 feet’s deep but the Gores changed it to 80 in a snap! Elm and the Girl with dark brown skin went to pull there teammates out of the water but the Gores appear out of thin air in front of them*

???: No! No ones gonna die in front of me EVER again! 

*She let’s out a war cry as she charges at the Gores. Her fist and legs light up with some kind of white energy. She has a completely different semblance then her RWBY counterpart and it might be even more powerful.*

Elm: Harriet! Don’t use your semblance on them! No! 

*She tries to run after her teammate but she was to slow. She watches as Harriet leaps towards a couple Gore and using her semblance she rockets towards one of them like a beam and light! She tackles one of them to the ground, she grabs onto it by its head, flipped upwards and then punches in the face sending it flying into the 3 Gores behind it. As the Gore made contact with its kind they explode with white energy. Harriet lands on her feet and then charges to the other Gores and she throws a punch of white energy at one of them, but the grow catches her punch with its hand and then it starts to light up with white energy... Harriet Gasp and her eyes open wide... It’s... Her semblance! The Gore speaks, It’s distorted voice is horrible in every way*

Gore: THaNk yOu.

*The Gore twist Harriets arm breaking it and she screams out in pain, it then let’s go of her arm and she stumbles back and then with a single simple flick of its grotesque claw... Her other arm comes flying off. Harriet screams out in agony and she falls backwards*

Elm: HARRIET! 

*Elm runs towards and pulls her away from the Gores. The Gore Virus Body Protection Barrier didn’t just seals back up the hole of the Barrier so she won’t get infected but also sealed the bleeding hole of her loss arm although the process was quick but it was also painful as Harriet screams out again. They look back at the Gores who are looking down at Harriets arm. The one that one of them sliced off, the arm begins to twitch violently as the Virus begins to infect it, they watched in horror as her arm splits into three pieces and then those pieces begin to grow and twist to grotesque shape... The Gores shape and size... Just like that 3 more Gores entered into being from Harriets arm... They exact same height as the other Gores, 18 feet... The three Gores light up with Harriets semblance like the other and then look back at the two humans...*

Harriet: This... This is a nightmare...

*Then they see as one of there teammates raise up from the water. He’s trying vain to fight off the Gores that are pulling him back in and then looks at Harriet and Elm*

???: Elm! Get the hell out of here! Get Harriet out now! Run! RUN!!! *Then... A human arm pulls him back into the water of the fountain. The arm of his teammate...*

*Elm gets her composure back and carries Harriet in her arms and she starts to run away from the Gores*

Harriet: No!!! We have to go back! We can still save him, Elm! We can still save him!

Elm: Sorry H... But they’re both... Gone. We need to save our own skins now so there deaths won’t be in vain! 

*They both hear the Gores start to laugh sadistically and then they hear that they’re starting to chase after the two of them. We move on to the final flash black, they on the roof of the tallest building in Atlus. They looked in horror to see not only the destruction and mayhem the Gores caused in less then 4 hours but they saw that there trapped... Inside a Gore. The building itself became a gigantic Gore and there inside of it. They then look back to hear the hundreds of Gores that are still coming after them. Elm went to bar all the entry points to the roof with anything that she could find. The two of them sit down next to each other far away from the doors*

Harriet: Were screwed aren’t we Elm?

Elm: Yeah... Looks that way. 

*The two of them sigh*

Harriet: Any regrets?

Elm: *I sigh* Where to begin? I regret not being able to save our teammates lives obviously. I regret not knowing that if my folks are alive or not right now. I regret that I’m going to die before I finally find a guy that meet’s up to my high ass standards! Haha!

Harriet: Heh, funny.

Elm: I already know what you regret. 

Harriet: Yeah... Losing “Him”...

Elm: Let’s hope he’s watching over us make our final stand and the rest that... Died down there.

Harriet: I doubt I would actually put up a fight when I-I’m *I yell out in pain from my broken arm and the one that became... Those things* L-Like this!

Elm: You still got legs so you aren’t completely helpless. 

Harriet: Yeah, you got a point. *We hear the Gores start to bang at the sealed doors and entry points. Elm helps me up and we both got ready to meet our maker... Until we start to hear voices coming from the other side of the doors. Human voices... The panicked voices of our friends and teammates!*

Teammate1?: Open the door the come on! We can’t hold these things off for long!

Harriets Friend?: Harriet, it’s me open the door!

Harriet: *Both me and Elm grit are teeth’s angrily. The two of us aren’t that gullible... We watched them all die...* These freaks... 

Teammate2?: Come on you two we found civilians! We can’t just leave them here to DIE!

All three of them: OPEN UP! OPEN UP! OPEN UP! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! DONT LEAVE US TO DIE!

Harriet: You fucking freaks!!! *I lost my temper and try to run to the doors but Elm held me back*

Elm: Calm down, H! We can’t let these things get the better of us!

All three of them: Fine. WE will let OUR selves out. 

*The two of them watch as All the entry points burst open and the Gores come out one by one. Then the two of them saw Harriets friend and there teammates walk out the door with more Gores beside. The three of them turn there heads to Harriet and Elm and start to walk towards them*

Teammate 1?: Finally! Fresh corrupted air! Yo guys, get a look at the view from all the way up here!

Teammate 2?: I know right!? You can see all the mayhem and chaos that our others our causing! Lifeforms running in terror and hopelessly trying to fight us all off, the land it self be torn to pieces! All around I give the view 5 stars!

Harriets Friend?: Can’t argue with you there! Awwww~. Look at the two of you~. Your both trying to hide it but seeing all three of us like this is tearing you apart~! So adorable~! You know... I can still feel my two others tearing me in two. The feeling is still there in my waist... And YOU... LET IT... HAPPEN Harriet... Oh~! But then again my others didn’t give you much of a choice did they~!? Never mind~!

Harriets: *I grit my teeth as I try to fight back the tears* S-Shut-t the fuck up!

Teammate 1?: I know I don’t need to say this but it was THIS guy here and the rest of my others that pull me back into the water. He and my others killed me as slowly and painfully as possible. Haha! What a pal and a killer! 

Teammate 2?: *He puts his arm around my should and I smiled* Hey, You would have done the same to me if you were assimilated first!

Teammate 1?: Hey Elm, Im Really glad that you listened to me for ounce and I’m also glad that the two of you didn’t get so far!

Elm: Enough with the fucking mind games you freaks! You aren’t our friends and we both know it!

Teammate 1?: Then... *The three of us smirk sadistically* What’s with the tears? Hmm? Anyway technically speaking we are your friends! They became us! 

Harriet’s friend?: You life forms believed in a After life. Hahaha! Still cracks us up when any of us say it! After life... AHAHAHA! Oh boy I just can’t! Ok! Yeah it does exist! Multiple versions of after lives with all The gods we haven’t assimilated yet back on Fragment but you don’t go there when you get assimilated with us Gores. You just... Well become us! Sure we inherit all of the memories of our victims and there behaviors but really they’re completely gone... And nothing can bring them back! Ok! Time too...

The three of them and all The Gores: ASSIMILATE... 

*The see through dome on the roof of the Gored building starts to darken. All the Gores screeched Out a horrific cry for Harriets and Elms demise and they all charged at the two of them. Harriet and Elm braced for the end as the space gets completely enveloped by darkness. Until a massive beam of energy blast through the dome and annihilates severals dozens of the Gores. Harriet and Elm look back to see shining knights in crystal like armor glide down to the battle blasting every Gore they see with divine futuristic weaponry*

Harriets Friend?: IRONCLAD!? Impossible!

*One of the Knights spot the two of them and glide down towards them*

Knight: Cover Fire brothers and sisters! Mortals! Take my hand! 

*The knight extends there hand out to them. Elm looks back at Harriet, then grabs her and then grabs onto the Knights hand. The Knight holds onto the Elms arm tightly as they soar away from the building. The other nights fired a rain storm of energy blast from there weapons and hands destroying dozens of Gores with each blast including the Gores that were ounce Harriets and Elms teammates and Harriet’s friend. The Ironclad flys off to the blue rays of the blue sun. Back to the present day Harriet is still sleeping, two people walk by her carrying boxes filled with medicine, volunteers of Sapphires charity organization S.H.E.L.T.E.R that Yin brought back and now funds.*

Male Volunteer: Is she a Huntress?

Female Volunteer: Yeah, heard that her team got almost annihilated when the Gores invaded.

Male Volunteer: Really? Man that’s horrible. She doesn’t look so hot.

Female Volunteer: Im gonna see if she’s alright. 

Male Volunteer: Wait a minute you don’t-.

Female Volunteer: *I touched her should and shake her* Hey you Alright-?

Harriet: *My eyes open wide and I grab who ever touched my shoulder by the head and slam it to the table. I’m breathing heavily as I bend her other hand back with my new white robot arm*

Female Volunteer: Agh! Y-Your hurting me! 

Male Volunteer: Hey let her go!

Harriet: *I grab the other guy by his neck. I’m sweating now and I’m breathing even more heavily and faster.*

*Elm comes back after she went to get some hot coco for Harriet and herself. She sees Harriet acting out again*

Elm: H! *I run to her and set our cups down on the table and grab on to Harriet shoulders.* Harriet your not back there anymore! We survived and it’s not your fault that they’re gone! Come on snap out of it girl! *I shook her a little she stops breathing so heavily and she looks around*

Harriet: *I pant heavily* Ah... Ah no. *I let go of the two them* I-I’m so sorry. It... It was my PTSD again. I’m so sorry. Here! *I picked up there boxes for them* Really I’m sorry. 

Female Volunteer: I-It’s ok. The invasion all of not just you. Come on let’s go. *The two of us grabbed our boxes and walked away*

Harriet: Agh... Sorry Elm. I did it again.

Elm: Hey it’s ok, come on sit back down. *We sit on our chairs* Here’s your hot coco. Drink up already.

Harriet: Thanks Elm. *I take my hood off and grab the cup. My hands tremble a little.* Come on... I... I can do this.

Elm: Just calm down. Go to your happy place.

Harriet: Happy place. Yeah happy place. *I put my wireless head phones and play some beats that I recorded when I was kid. When “he” was around we recorded noise that we hear in the neighborhood that we use to grow up. I play my jams and the music starts to calm me down. I pick the cup of hot coco up again but this time my hands aren’t trembling there steady. I took a sip and smiled as I put the cup down* All good, for now at least.

Elm: So how does both of your arms feel now? 

Harriet: My actual arm is fine but my robot arm still feels... weird. *I make my robots arm hand curl up* It’s gonna take a lot longer to get use to the fact that I got a robot arm now. 

Elm: Yeah, I’m lucky that I still have both of my arms. Hear let me listen. *She gives her left headphone and I listen to the “music”.* Still can’t get why the two of you like this stuff so much. Sure the beats nice but it’s pretty off to me at the same time.

Harriet: *I smirked* That’s because you don’t get the story that it’s telling you! Listen, what do you hear?

Elm: Ummm... Fog horns, train bells, the sound of cars driving, people talking and a plane taking off. So what’s the story there?

Harriet: Im not telling you, it’s your job to figure it out.

Elm: Ah come on! At least give me some kind of hint!

Harriet: Not a chance Elm. Not a chance. *I put my hand out and gestured her to give me my headphone back. She puts the headphone in my palm and I put it back into my ear* I still can’t Believe that he just died just like that. He was a prodigy the strongest out of all prodigies of Generation Round put together. 

Elm: You think that what? He meant to kill him self?

Harriet: He had it really rough. He was a kid who had to grow up in a awful crime infested neighborhood but he wouldn’t kill him self. He knows when to run from a fight but he would never commit suicide. There’s something... I don’t know... Deeper going on. He was always... Away.

Elm: *I look at Harriet for a full minute* Like some sort of conspiracy?

Harriet: Who knows... Hey about those Knights, Where did they come from any way? There were millions of them flying around destroying the Gores and saving civilians.

Elm: Turns out that Sapphire wasn’t the only one with A contingency plan for the Gores. Yin announced that both Scahatch and Nero stored away the Ironclad Knights Incase the Gores somehow cross over. He found the Ironclad and woke them all up from there... What did the guy called it? Um... Hibernation state I think.

Harriet: Ok then. So where do you think they are now?

Elm: Who knows. Maybe back to there respected castle’s that they were stationed in. *Sighs* It’s to bad that Yins got a fiancé now cause he’s definitely my type.

Harriet: In your dreams Elm. 

Elm: *My headpiece activates and I got some news* I got a report that some White Fang nut job activated... A bomb. You think your in a good enough shape for a fight?

Harriet: Definitely! *I try drinking the rest of my hot coco* Blp! (Bad Idea! Bad Idea! Hot! Hot!) *I spit it all out* Gah! It’s was just as bad if I swallowed it instead! What!? Let’s just go already! *I run ahead of her*

Elm: Haha! Ok ok! *I run after her*

*30 minutes later in a White Fang hide out. Dozens of White Fang soldiers are running out of the building cause one of them just accidentally activated a bomb that could level the entire. 4 of them are trying to find a way to disarm it*

White Fang Soldier 1: *Looking at the instructions* Ok, I think you should cut the yellow wire next!

White Fang Soldier 2: I don’t know which ones yellow I’m freakin color blind here!

White Fang Soldier 3: Why the hell are you even-!? Just move already and hand me the plier! *She hands me the pliers* O-Ok, C-Cutting the Yellow wire n-now!

White Fang Soldier 1: Crap Wait it’s the Blue one-!

*But it’s to late she already cut the yellow wire. The timer was 15 minutes now it’s 10 seconds until detonation*

White Fang Soldier 3: IIIIIIIIDDDDDIIIIIOOOOOTSSS!

White Fang Soldier 2: And we’re all gonna die like ones!

*Harriet and Elm enter the White Fang Hideout. The sight of dozens of Faunus in White Fang outfits running out of the place sorta gave it away.*

Harriet: I get the feelings the bombs just about to go off huh? *They See 4 white Fang soldiers in front of the bomb panicking. The two of them then see that there’s only 5 seconds left until it explodes* Hey you 4 how bigs the blast radius of the bomb!?

White Fang Soldier 4: THE ENTIRE CITY!

Harriet: Holly shit... 

White Fang Soldiers: 4!!!

Elm: Well dying by a bombs explosion is better then getting killed by those Gores ,right H?

White Fang Soldiers: 3!!!

Harriet: I guess... I’ll see “him” soon then...

White Fang Soldiers: 2!!!

Elm: Hey. *I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled* Don’t you mean we’ll see “him” soon? I’m with you even beyond the end, pal.

White Fang Soldiers: 1!!!

Harriet: *I smiled back* See Ya on the other side, Elm.

White Fang Soldiers: FUUUUUUUUUCCCCKK!!!!

*Suddenly a Scarlet and Black Light crashes through the roof and slices the bomb half causing all 6 of them to go flying back from the impact, a second later the two pieces disintegrate. All 6 look of them look ahead to see that it’s man covered in futuristic scarlet and pitch black armor with a Scarlet neon helmet that completely covers his face. It’s Scars...*

Scars: *I spin my beam dark beam blaster sword in my hand* So... Who’s the retard that set off the bomb? 

White Fang soldiers: *The three of them point to the guy with moose antlers*

Scars: *In second I closed between me and the four. My face is only inches away from the idot* DID you do it on purpose?

White Fang Soldier 2: U-Uh... N-No sir it was an accident! I just tripped, please believe me.

Scars: Hmmm.... What the hell are you begging me for? I’m not gonna kill a Faunus me and Fafnir are already in bad terms as it is. Beside’s I already believe you since I read your minds and all your alibis check out. *I step back and saw the two humans* Now, get out of here. This hideouts been compromise. 

White Fang Soldier 3: Yes sir! Let’s scram guys! 

Scars: *The four of them ran past me. I tilt my head as I look at that chick with the short Mohawk... She seems... Familiar.*

*Harriet activated her real arms gauntlet and puts her fist up as they both get ready for a fight* 

Elm: This guys got bad mojo written all over him. Real bad. 

Harriet: Your telling me... Am I the only one getting goosebumps here?

Elm: Oh Im getting them to, what kind of weapon is that? That blade of his sword is glowing pitch black and it made that live bomb disappear like it was nothing.

Harriet: Hey is it me or is he staring... at me?

Scars: *I start to quick little flash backs in my head and she’s in them. I sigh* Have we met?

Harriet: You talking to me?

Scars: Yeah I am. We met before I’m sure of it.

Harriet: Never met you before in my life, I’m pretty sure I would remember a guy with what ever the hell that weapon is suppose to be.

Scars: Just call it a dark beam sword. *I turn it off and put it in its gun holster.* Anyway, do yourselves a favor. Forget you saw anything and I’ll do the same. *I start to walk away*

Elm: Hold it asshole! Your in league with the White Fang aren’t you!?

Scars: *I stop walking and turn back to them* In League? I’m not just with them. I’m there new leader. 

Harriet: There leader!? Bullshit!

Scars: Oh no I’m telling the truth. I lead the entire thing. The originals... Let’s just say I put those crazed furry sociopaths to an EARLY retirement.

Elm: You killed them!?

Scars: Uh Yeah and could you blame!? These nut jobs were going to be the primary cause of the Faunus races extinction with there fucking antics! They twisted and ruined Fafnirs legacy for being against oppression! You all wandered why no one hasn’t seen the White Fang make any moves lately!? It’s because of me! I’ve been keeping them all on tight ass leash ever since just to keep the peace!

Harriet: I don’t care if you think we know each other your under arrest for leading a terrorist cell! 

Scars: Under arrest!? *I chuckle* Man! You guys are hilarious! Under arrest ME!? Remnant is completely fucking lawless and none of you even notice! We have freakin teenagers running around and beating on a oppressed race or picking fights with each other on the street just because they think it makes them look badass or they just got nothing better to do with there damn time! If that doesn’t tell you that Remnants completely lawless then I don’t know what would!

Elm: You have to admit H, letting human teenagers pick fights with the White Fang is only gonna make them hate Humanity even more.

Harriet: Yeah, he’s got a good point... Wait a minute I see what your doing! Your trying to trick us into joining your side! Not happening! *Using my semblance I rocket my self towards him and punched him in the face which then triggered a massive explosion of light!*

Scars: So your semblance is either light or energy base, huh? That’s neat I guess. 

*The smoke clears and Harriet saw that she didn’t even make him budge! She sees his entire body start to glow with some kind of pitch black energy*

Scars: Ill do you two a favor and go easy on you both. Just remember... You both wanted this fight. 

*Harriets winds up for another punch of light and seconds later the entire hideout gets blown to pieces by large dome of pitch black energy and she comes flying out of it. She screams out as she crosses through 3 steel factory chimneys but lands on the 4th.*

Harriet: Gah! He broke a rib! Elm!? *I saw that the guy was holding Elm by her neck and he slams her into me and we both crashed through the chimney and into a abandoned factory.* F-Fucking rib! O-Ow! *I try to get up and see the guy slam Elm to the ground and he throws her next to me*

Scars: Things didn’t have to be this way you know? I polity asked you two to just walk away but no you just had to punch me in the face. Alright! Show me what the two of you can do! 

Harriet: Suit yourself! *I throw ball of light at him and it explodes, I then appear right in front of him and pound his chest with quick and hard jabs of explosive light!*

Scars: That was teleportation, so you can teleport with your semblance huh? *I grab both of her arms and slammed her around to the ground. I then brought her in and punched to the ground so hard that I made a small crater.* But I’m guessing you can only teleport somewhere by sight. *I try punching while she’s down but she teleports to a platform right above us* That’s a “BlackJack” then! 

Harriet: Huff! Huff! “BlackJack”? (Only “he” ever said that... No, Must be a coincidence! Focus Harriet!) *I see a Crane truck get slammed down right on top of him! I look to see that it was Elm! She’s holding on to the thing with both hands and slamming it down right on top of him! While she’s still carrying it she jumps up and throws it right on top of him and it explodes in his face!* Yeah Nice one Elm!

Elm: Thanks, Let’s hope it scratched him!

Scars: I fucking hate that word. 

*He appeared right behind Elm and punched her so hard that she went flying towards Harriet. They both crashed into a smelting factory that was next door. They both on top of a platform that’s above a smelting river. They then hear his voice in the shadows.*

Scars: No... Not Hope itself but when it got corrupted and I couldn’t do a thing to stop it. Back then “Hope” use to be my best friend... 

*4 and half years ago in Fragment before... All the HeartBreak... In a docking yard Sapphire and Scarlet walk through a underground passage way until Scarlet made them both stop and open a vent that was right above. They climb and entered there secrete hideout. The walls are covered with graffiti art, Sapphires Graffiti art. Sapphire use to be genius artist and doing Graffiti was one of his biggest passions and Scarlet shared his passion. The room was filled with sound systems, had a flatscreen, a couch and a couple been bags. Scarlet closed the vent back up. Scarlet went to box and pulled out a can of spray paint and tossed it to Sapphire who caught it with both of his hands*

Scarlet: Ok, show me how you feel.

*Sapphire shook the spray can and went to a clean wall and got to work. Scarlet watches him, he watches how much Sapphires hands are trembling and he watches how Sapphire paints with so much sadness and guilt in his heart. He grabs a white color spray can and sprayed a entire white canvas. He then grab a blue spray can and sprayed out a blue figure with a long blue cape, on his knees with his hand covering his face like he’s crying... He then got a red and yellow colored spray can and sprayed to figures one yellow and the other red that are walking from the blue figure. Yellow figure is a little girl with long yellow and the red figure is a little girl with a long red cloak that reaches out to the blue figures cape. Sapphire drops the spray cans and stumbles back to the couch and sits down next to Scarlet. Sapphires hands are covering his face as he trying to hide his tears but he can’t hide how he feels right now... A failure...*

Scarlet: *I sigh* Yeah... I see... I see what you did there...

Sapphire: *Sniff* I-I F-Failed them... Scars... I f-failed them bad...

Scarlet: They’re alive though man so you didn’t fail them. 

Sapphire: Y-You don’t get it! I was trained specifically to fight the Gores! I could have stopped it from happening! I just now it! Yin could have stopped it from by him self and that meant so could I! But I couldn’t...

Scarlet: But your not Yin. You did the best you could have done you protected them and you fought nearly all of those things off and then some! You did good! REAL good!

Sapphire: B-But... I’m never gonna see them ever again now. And I’m never gonna use my weapons ever again... I don’t deserve to use them ever again.

Scarlet: You just need to mourn. *I picked up the controller for the laptop that I use to record my music and pressed a button... The speakers played the combined sound of crashing waves and the sound of rain...* And I’ll mourn with you pal... *I smiled as he looks at me* We’re best friends after all.

Sapphire: T-Thanks Scars...

Scarlet: I’m with you even beyond the end.

*I tried to be there for him when things got worse on Fragment... REALLY... TRIED... But Alaric... The purge... Anamaria... Dracul...*

*Back to the Present*

Scars: When hope gets... Corrupted and turned into something twisted and chaotic... Countless of lives were lost... Lives that Hope was ounce close to... No longer mattered to him...

*Scars appears right in front of Harriet and Elm. Like he appeared out of thin air* 

Scars: I hate to admit but Remnant has it A LOT easier then Fragment. Because Hope was corrupted and twisted into... Despair and I won’t let that happen again. The offer still stands for the two of you to walk away but let me guess that’s not gonna happen. Right?

Elm: *The two of us look back at each other and stay silent then we look back at him* You got that right! *Me and Harriet both rushed him, we attacked him a flurry of punches and kicks. He flips over me and kick’s me in the stomach sending me flying back away from Harriet.*

Harriet: *I give him quick jabs of explosive light in the face then his stomach but then he punches me in the rib making me yell in pain*

Scars: Aura Can heal minor injuries but something as delicate as a rib not so much. Give up the two of you got no chance of even hurting me much less beating me. Give up and I’m gone.

Harriet: Sorry, I take after someone who doesn’t give up!

Scars: Then who ever they are might be they’re better off dead.

Harriet: *I grit my teeth* FUCK YOU! *I got back up and went wailing on him. Each of my punches more explosive and powerful then the last* He was my best friend! *With each punch he slowly steps back* He meant everything to me! *My punches got so powerful they sent pulses of energy flying out of the Factory.* He was the greatest prodigy of Generation Round! *The Factory starts to break apart.* His name! Was Scarlet Amber!!! *I punched him one last time in the face. My punch broke the windows every building in near the factory. The blow sent him flying to a wall and then he dropped into the molten river.* Huff! Huff! Huff! *I slowly come back to my senses and realized just what I done* Ah crap! 

Elm: Harriet! *I run to her* Crap... This... T-This wasn’t your fault Harriet! 

Harriet: No, it was my fault I lost control again! I-I-I killed him... Fuck I killed someone...

*Then something flew out of the molten smelting river that Scars fell in and hovers in place in front of the two. It almost looks Human... Except it’s arms, it’s legs, it’s head... Both look more gruesome then a Gore.*

Elm: What the hell is that thing?

Harriet: That armor... You don’t it’s-?

Elm: No fuckin way... What is he!?

*Scars turns head towards the two of them. He tilt his side to side so quickly that it’s almost Erie. I’m his head Kivarra is still trying to reach him.*

Kivarra: SCARS! Wake up Scars! Crap! *She accessed the Red Grand, Solomon, Ezekiel and Ursula are still onbroad.* Red alert! RED ALERT! We got a code, PTT and BH! Eze and Solomon Scars needs you!

Ursula: What’s a code PTT and BH?

Ezekiel: Power To Terror and Black Hazard. Scars two most powerful and uncontrollable forms. *I grabbed my Guitar chainsaw axe and hang it on my back* Let’s go Solomon!

Ursula: Im coming to! 

Ezekiel: Your funeral Babe, Good thing we dropped off Salem a couple hours back or she would want a piece of him regardless if she gets herself killed or not.

*Even In the ship they hear and ear shattering screech*

Ezekiel: That was Scars. LET’S MOVE!

*Back with Harriet and Elm they cover there ears from Scars screeching and then he charges straight towards them. The fight has only just begun*


	13. RWBYS: Volume 3 part 13: Scars vs Ace opps, Ezekiel and Ursula

*Several buildings crashed down as Scars in his berserk state chases down Harriet and Elm who are trying to dodge his attacks and are still trying to figure why the guy they were fighting became this... thing! Scars sprints towards Harriet and Elm again and then leaps towards them. Harriet saw that he was about to swing down at the two of them so she grabs Elm and she teleports them to the building next door. They look back to see all that remained of the building is nothing but a huge molten hot crater!* 

Harriet: Huff! Huff! D-Did I make him become that... Thing!? Did I do that to him!?

Elm: No time to feel guilty, H! We gotta call for back up! But first... We gotta get away from him!

*Scars spots the two of them and In flash he’s closes the distance between them. He single swipe of his claw he sliced the building that they were next too to pieces and they barely even dodged the attack. Fires a beam of energy at Scars but it barely even grazed him, Harriet grabs a parked car and throws it at Scars. Harriet teleports above the car and slams her fist down at it sending it crashing down on Scars. Harriet teleports back to Elm and both of them saw cracks from between them. Elm grabs Harriet and pulls her over to her side, massive beams of dark energy erupt from the cracks and then Scars on them again. He grabs both of there heads and slams them both down to the ground, as there bodies are buried in the ground, he starts sprinting off dragging there bodies along a couple blocked. Scars spins his body and throws them both at it a wall, they both bounce off the wall but Scars tackles into them and all three of them crashed through the building. Harriet and Elm land in the middle of the street. Elm spits out blood and Harriet can barely even get back up after they both got dragged through 20 blocks of concrete*

Harriet: Y-You... Y-Yo-ou S-Still Alive... E-E-Elm?

Elm: Y-Yeah... K-Kinda Wishing I wasn’t right n-n-now...

Harriet: W-We should have listened to him. H-He gave u-us a choice to w-walk away from this and we just wouldn’t l-listen! T-The fuck was-! *I spit blood out my mouth and try to slowly get up* W-Was wrong with us!?

Elm: T-That was exactly what I was thinking... We just had to do it the hard way, huh? *The both of us look to Scars who’s walking his way towards us... He then suddenly towards us for the killing blow but I put one of my hands out and make Aura Barrier to protect us! But since I’m pretty much beaten down to a pulp he broke through like it was glass! Oh who am I kidding the guy could have break through even if I’m in tip top shape. I only just a bought us a couple seconds to live at least!* Fuck... Be a doll and just end it already would you, man? *We both closed our eyes as Scars pulls his fist back for the fatale blow*

???: Scars, enough!!! 

*I watch as a guy with a glowing yellow neon plague mask jump in and attack the guy with a swing of his axe sending Scars sliding back on his feet 5 blocks away from us*

Elm: *I look up at the guy.* (He’s pretty tall and that’s saying something cause I’m 6’5. The Aura he’s got... He might be just be as strong as the... What did he call him? Scars... Yeah he might be just as strong as Scars for all I know...) Your... Your here to save our skins right?

Ezekiel: *I rest Bright Terror the name of my guitar chainsaw axe on my right shoulder and look back at them* More or less. Just sit back, heal up and don’t do anything stupid. Well take it from here.

Harriet: (Wait a minute... Am I hearing things or did he just say... Scars? No... No... Ive got to be imagining things...) 

Ezekiel: *I walk to Scars and hold my axe with both of my hands tightly* Scars! You got a leash around Build and the 000 parasite darker side before and you can do it again! Come on man! Come back to us!

Harriet: (Ok, the guy said it again! No... No. No, it can’t be!) *Then I see two more people walk in front of his. One dressed like a spoiled snobby rich chick with a figure that can put super models to shame. She’s wearing a blue and green witch covering but I can see that her long hair is blue and green to. But then I see the other guy, his face is half white and black and he’s wearing a green and white suit vest and top of it a black suit shirt, he’s wearing black suit pants and is wearing white and green Oxfords. His hair and eyes are both green. He’s holding on to some kind of magic staff with one hand. Wait a minute!* Mr.Solly!? I-Is that y-you!?

Solomon: Hmm? *I look down at the girl* You know my name, human mortal? Just a moment... I recognize you... Oh my stars and garters, Mrs Bree! Look at how you grown my dear! *I look at Scars then back at her and see the state that she’s in. I frowned and sighed* My Poor girl... 

Harriet: Solly is that-!? It can’t be right!? Is that, Scarlet!? No... No! No! What the hell happened to him!?

*Scars Roars Out and charges at them. Each of his foots steps sending out pulses of dark energy to the ground and create small craters.*

Ezekiel: *I point the tip of Bright Horror at Scars* Fine, I wanted a rematch with you either way man!

*Scars and Ezekiel start sprinting towards each other. The two of them leap towards each other Until Ursula had her book suck them inside of it. She walks to her book as it remains open*

Ursula: You have some catching up to do Solomon, Well hold Scars off as long as we can but do try to join us when your done! *I ran to my book and I went inside of it, like it’s some kind of portal which it is. I explained who ever gets sucked inside of it they become fiction or more or less apart of fiction. Turns out I manage or to be more accurate accidentally created a separate reality. Lesser powerful beings like Huntsman or Huntresses get imprisoned inside of it but beings as powerful as Scars, Yin Chu Lann go move freely inside of it. I look around for Scars and Ezekiel. The landscape inside my book looks like paper but is as hard as the surface of Remnant. I begin to feel tremors coming from underground, Leaps up and Scars comes flying out of the ground after her and she drops kicks him so hard in the face that it created several sonic and he goes crashing down into the hole that he made. Ursula lands elegantly back down to the ground and she walks towards the hole. Seems like Ezekiel’s down there with him as the two of them start splitting the ground in two as they fight* I do hope he’s not giving you to much trouble down there, Plague. 

Ezekiel: You kidding!? I live and bleed for all the shit this jackass gets me into!

*Ursula sees cracks start to form in the paper like ground of her domain and then both Scars and Ezekiel come crashing out of the ground from the end of the cracks. The two continued fighting in mid air with Scars taking a dozens of heavy blows from Ezekiel’s Bright Horror. But Scars then countered by sending Ezekiel flying away with a drop kick and then punched the air creating a dark hole that oozes out a pitch black slime that in turn creates another but far larger dark hole that Ezekiel crashes into. Grotesque pitch black razor tip tentacles come out of the hole and impale Ezekiel in every part of his body but he slams his fist down at the hole destroying it and he rockets back to Scars with his wounds already healed up in a flash and the punctures on his suit repaired as soon as they were made. Scars rockets down to Ursula to kill her but a huge pillar of paper comes out of the ground besides her and crashes into him. Ursula then warps on top of the pillar and starts to run on it as she makes her way towards Scars as the pillar twist and turns in the skies. Scars drills into the pillar with his fist and then comes back out from the top of it. He lands on his feet and sprints towards Ursula, he tries to slice into Ursula with one of his claws but she dodges it by sliding underneath it with her knees then she disappears, and then reappears kicking into Scars back with both of her fight feet sending him crashing through the pillar. Ursula then makes the pillar turn and soar towards Scar in other to have it crash into him again but Scars leans away from the pillar as it inches away from crashing into him, he digs his claws into the pillar, grinds around and then jumps right back on the top of it, he then punches at Ursula and she counters with a straight kick. There attacks clash and create a sonic bomb that traveled for miles. Ezekiel crash lands behind Scars, lounges at out of the and swings at Scars with Bright Horror But Scars grows out a long pitch black tail from his back, it wraps around Ezekiel’s waste and hurls him into the cliff that the pillar was soaring next to. Ezekiel’s body crashes through dozens of rocks on the cliff as Ursula dodges a few of Scars attacks and then retaliates with a few blows of her own. Ursula’s Mistress Asana, one of the few remaining grand court and apparently Yin’s Fiancé taught her dozens of martial art disciplines, while also teaching her hundreds of spells. Ursula’s strong enough to left half of a air war ship with one hand and more then strong enough to send one air ship flying with a drop kick since she’s half demoness, although that’s nothing compared to things Scars and Ezekiel Can do if they go all out but still... She’s not called on of the strongest ex-headmasters in Remnant for nothing and in her book her powers are multiplied by 20. But Scars is getting more powerful by the minute as he’s making the inside of Ursula’s book become unstable, there physical forms briefly appear in random spots around Remnant. Ursula tries to stabilize her book and succeeded, she leans away to dodge one of Scars punches and then she summons another gigantic paper pillar and had it crash into Scars from the side sending him flying to the cliff. Then Ezekiel leaps off the cliff, grabs Scars by the head and slams On on the cliff crashing through 20 paper rocks until Scars spins them both around and slams Ezekiel back into the cliff hard enough to make a massive crater that made the entire cliff collapse. Ezekiel and Scars head butt each other creating another smaller crater inside the previous crater they made*

Ursula: That was impressive! By the way Sorry about this, Plague!

Ezekiel: Sorry about what-!? 

*Ursula made The hundreds of rocks that were on the cliff aim back at the crater that they flew out of. Then Ursula made them all crash on top of Scars and Ezekiel*

Ezekiel: BITCH! *I grabbed on to Scars so he doesn’t get away as the rest of the 600 rocks pummel the two of us* That’s the stuff! Tickles doesn’t it, Scars!?

*Ursula watches as all the rocks sealed the crater of the cliff back up like it wasn’t even there in the first place.* 

Ursula: Knowing those two knit wits they’re going to break free from that right about... NOW. *I made the pillar that I’m still on fly to the side as I just barely dodged a mountain sized pitch black energy slice that came from inside the cliff. The energy slice cut mountain sized cliff in two from the inside!*

*Ezekiel managed to block the energy slice with his Bright Horror. Scars was the one that made it since he started using both of his twin Zulfigars in there Beam Saber modes. Inside Scars mind, he’s lost in his memories of his most darkest hours. The first is when they were fighting a massive and extremely powerful grotesque monster that came from a cut in space and time that Alaric made with his semblance. The monster was pitch black and has glowing Scarlet vein and they fought it back inside the cut, Sapphire and Scars moved in to finish the thing off until Alaric appeared right in front of the two of them. With a wave of his hand he sent Sapphire flying back far away from Scars who charges at Alaric with his twin Zulfigars in his hands but as soon as he got close Scars stops himself mid swing and then falls to his knees! Scars hands reach to his own head*

Scars: N-NO! N-N-NOT AGAIN! AAAAGGGGHHH! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY DAMN MIND!

Alaric: As I expected Your at the “Age of Joining”, little brother. 

*Scars looks up to Alaric with hatred in his eyes. His wearing pure white futuristic armor, on top of the chest plate of his armor he’s wearing a white and black long coat. Alaric skin like Scars is dark brown but Alaric hair is pure white and is combed back. But unlike Scars, the sclera of both of Alaric’s eyes are pure black and the iris of both of Alaric’s eye’s are glowing pure white and are lizard like and Alaric skin is covered in glowing pure white veins.* 

Scars: F-FUCK! Y-YOU! YOUR N-NO-! AAAAGGGHH! BrOtHer of my mine! Your j-just a monster!

Alaric: You wound me for saying something like that, Scarlet. Really you do. But in a few minutes you’ll think of me in a much more positive light. Your other is ready, Agito. Join with him. 

*At command the Agito parasite launched several tendrils out of its body. The tendrils warp around Scars body and then drag Scars into Agito. The massive parasite starts to shrink and tremble as it’s joining with its destined other, Scars.*

Alaric: Now Let’s head back home. There’s much to do. 

*Alaric then walks through the other cut in space and time with the parasite following closely behind him.*

Sapphire: No! Wait up!

*Sapphire runs after them with both Avalon his shield and Galatine in his hands. He heard Yin who just entered the cut yell out to his little brother too “Wait” But there’s no time! He has to save Scarlet! The parasite went through cut and Sapphire leaped into the cut to chase after it! Sapphire could barely see a thing cause of how dark his surroundings were! Visibility is practically zero but he knows that he’s falling down and he can make out the Scarlet light coming from the parasite right beneath so he fold his arms to catch up to it! The Agito Parasite shrinks down to Scars exact size, Scars flaws around as he’s trying to fight the Agito Parasites control*

Scars: Get! Out of me!!! GET OUT! AAAAAAGGGGHH!

*Sapphire reaches down to Scars with one of his arms*

Scars: Help-! Help me! 

*Scars reaches up to Sapphire. Sapphire gets closer and closer until something tears into his armor! He then hears hundreds of... Things clicking... no not hundreds... But Trillions of clicking noises and there coming from the two of them from every Inch! Then dozens of the things start to tear into only just Sapphire! His armor, cloths, skin even bones are being turn into! Sapphire screams out in pain but he noticed that what ever the hell is tearing into him is slowing him down! Scarlet is getting farther and farther away from him so he dives after Scars again...*

Sapphire: AAAAGGHHH!!! No! I won’t leave you, man! Reach for me, Scars! Reach for me!!! 

*Scars try reaching out to Sapphire again. He can feel it... Everything’s changing inside of him... His mind... His body... His bone’s... He’s changing at a molecular level into something... Not human. He can’t even stop it with his Negation semblance and it terrifies him...*

Scars: N-No, Save yourself, man! Get the hell out of here while you still got the chance!

Sapphire: You know that I’m never gonna do that! I’m saving you and that’s that! AGH! 

*Sapphire gets closer and closer to Scars, he keeps diving even with all the pain that he feels from what ever the hells trying to tear him apart!*

Sapphire: (I failed you, Ruby... I wasn’t strong enough to save all those innocent people that were assimilated by the Gores and I wasn’t strong enough to protect you, Yang, Qrow and your dad... I failed you... Ruby... But I WONT fail you, Scars!!!) 

*Sapphire let’s out a war cry as he dove faster become a streak of blue light that Pearce’s down through the pitch black darkness! Sapphire Is only several inches away from Scars but he can feel himself fading from all his wounds but he keeps diving down towards, Scars. Until Yin suddenly appear’s right behind Sapphire in a flash of light and grabs on to him!*

Yin: Im pulling you out of here! 

Sapphire: No-! I can still S-Save, Scars! Let go, Yin!

Yin: He’s gone man! WERE LEAVING!!! 

Sapphire: No!!! SCARS!!! *They both disappear in a flash of light and Scars disappear’s into the darkness with a chuckle*

Scars: It... Was... A... Good... Run, partner...

*Minutes later... A humanoid life form wearing pitch black futuristic alien armor stands in the middle of a desolate, dark and alien land... He doesn’t move and inch he just stands there... Then Alaric walks towards him... Alaric put his hands on the mans shoulders and smiles*

Alaric: Happy rebirth day, Scars and welcome home. Come on let me show you around. *At command Scars walks along side Alaric.* Our home planet use to be as beautiful as Fable. But don’t worry with the two of us working together, we can bring it and our people back to life. Xeno... Always hated that the name the Incarnates gave to our planet... To the two of us, Salomon and the rest of us It always be called, Foundation.

*Back to the present Ursula and Ezekiel’s fight with Scars in his berserk form continues. Scars and Ezekiel slice at each other with there as they battle in between the large cut in the mountain sized cliff. Scars swings with his Zulfigars become less wild and predictable and more focus, fluid, natural and quick. Ezekiel leaps backwards as Ursula made 10 massive skyscraper like construct’s rise up from the ground in front of Scars. Scars charges at the constructs and then using his Zulfigars he sliced straight through the massive construct’s but they didn’t vaporize they instead turned into huge spheres of black and scarlet energy that fly towards Ezekiel and Ursula. Ezekiel sprints towards the spears and swings Bright Horror at one of them sending it crashing towards the ground but the other spheres attach them selves to Ezekiel and the bigger that he knocked to the ground crash back into Ezekiel. When all the spheres combined grew into a bigger one that engulfed Ezekiel and become something somewhat similar to a black hole. Ezekiel is being crushed by infinite mass and gravity while also being curved infinitely! Not only that he’s being vaporized with the infinite energy of Scars Zulfigar’s but then 2 25 foot long demonic arms carrying 30 foot long copies of Ezekiel’s Bright Horror in there hands slice at the sphere. The 40 foot sphere starts to collapse on it self and then yellow beam shoots out of it and crushes into Scars and he goes flying away with the beam carrying him away. The beam was actually Ezekiel, with one hand hurls Scars to the ground, and then slam Bright Horror down on top of Scars creating a huge crater that’s 25 blocks long. Scars actually blocked the attack by grabbing onto Bright Horrors handle with his jaws! He then savagely slams Ezekiel around to the ground 5 times, he then hurls Ezekiel away sending him crashing throw a couple paper rocks. Scars roars with slobber dripping down forms his jaws and tongue, Scars two glowing black eyes leave small streams of light as he stomp’s his way towards Ezekiel. Ursula jumps down in front of Ezekiel and tries to stop Scars by imprisoning him in a giant paper cube construct thats ass hard as diamond*

Ursula: Stop this, Scars! 

*But Scars using one of his Zulfigars slice the cube in half, both of the left side and the right side of the cube vaporized. Scars walks closer towards to Ursula and Ezekiel*

Ursula: I said STOP! 

*Ursula then traps Scars inside a another paper cube, that’s inside 5 bigger cube construct’s but Scars destroys them to*

Berserk Scars: Kill, Kill, kill, kill, Kill! We will kill, Yeager!!! Where is he, where is he, where is he, WHERE IS HE!? 

Ursula: Far away from you! Just how you wanted it to be, Scars! It would be quite generous of you to get the HELL back up, Plague! 

Ezekiel: Just... needed to rest for a minute. 

*Ezekiel got back up he needed time for his healing factor to patch up his wounds that he got from sucked inside Scars black hole attack. Scars entire body gets engulfed with unstable scarlet as he gets ready to finally use the full power of his semblance, Negation.*

Ezekiel: That’s bad! Really really bad! Get us out of your book, Ursula!

Ursula: His semblance can’t be that powerful can it!?

Ezekiel: It is! Your book is as good as gone! Now Get us out of it now!

*Another flash back triggers in Scars mind... Scars is running through a hail as he tries to make it to Kivaara. He knows where she is right now... She’s with Sapphire and trying to set him free... 7 weeks Alaric managed to capture to Sapphire after he revealed his true identity to Sapphire and forced Kivaara against her own will to kill Victorious right in front of Him. Ever since then Alaric has been experimenting and Torturing Sapphire... Kivaara was the first one to break free from Alaric control with Scars being the 2nd. Kivaara was stronger then Scars in many ways Her love and respect for Sapphire were stronger then his and the guilt for what she had done to him even stronger... Scars can feel Kivaara’s Aura nearby... But It’s... Fading!? Scars starts crashing through the walls to get to Kivaara faster. He ran through the last wall, he reaches for head to try and find a way to change his head back to his normal. He can’t BREATH like THIS! He can’t LIVE like THIS! He can’t FACE his friends like THIS! HE CANT FACE SAPPHIRE LIKE THIS! HUMAN! He NEEDS to be HUMAN again! HUMAN! HUMAN! HUMAN!!! He screams out in agony but his screams barely sound HUMAN! Suddenly he hears someone else’s scream! That voice!*

Scars: SIS!!! *He runs off towards Kivaara’s voice. He hears her!*

Kivaara: Sapphire! Please, I understand how you feel! 

Sapphire: You understand nothing... 

Kivaara: AGH! Just listen! P-Please! S-S-Sapphire! I’m sorry about V-Victorious!

Sapphire: DONT SAY HER NAME! 

Kivaara: AAAAAGGGHH!!!

Sapphire: She’s dead because of you remember!?

Kivaara: AAAAGGGH!!! I k-k-know-! But I couldn’t-! S-S-Stop m-my self! Alaric-!

Sapphire: Don't worry I’ll kill him one day! ILL KILL ALL OF YOU DAMN TRAITORS! Ill start with YOU! 

Kivaara: S-Sapphire no-! Don’t stoop to h-his level-! Your better then h-him! You know you are!

Sapphire: Not anymore! “NO! MORE! MERCY!”

*Scars runs towards them! He sees Sapphire pull back his hand and then...*

Scars: NOOOO!!! STOOOOOP!!! 

*Scars tried so hard to get to them as fast as he could... But he was... To late... Scars was inches away from the two of them... He watched as Sapphire pull out Kivaara’s... Heart... It was still beating until Sapphire crushed in his hands... Sapphire turn’s to Scars... He’s only wearing turned cloths and pants no shoes, socks or armor not even his cape... He’s covered with scars that he got from all the torture and experiments down to him... His hair is pale white and his equally Pale skin is covered with pitch black veins... His four hidden eyes our open wide... All six of his glowing bright red eyes are filled with unquenchable anger and hatred... Anger and hatred for Alaric, Scars and the rest of the founders... Sapphire makes his cape which is now pitch black and red materialize on his back, he walks backwards to hole a that leads outside the base that he’s been kept inside in...*

Sapphire: From... This point on... “NO. MORE. MERCY.” I just need more power first. MORE POWER. Power to kill you all... 

*Sapphire falls backwards outside leaving Scars with Kivaara... He walks to her and the. He kneels down to her and holds her...*

Kivaara: It... Was... My fault... I should have... Been able to stop my self... But I wasn’t strong enough...

*Kivaara’s alien armor is bright white and light purple... Scars whimpers at the sight of her like... Beaten down... Broken... Bloody... Burnt... Dying... Scars breathing trembles*

Scars: No it w-wasn’t you fault! It was Alaric’s! Save you strength sis please! SOME ONE HELP!!! HELP!!!

Kivaara: Im... Sorry... I’m-! So-! Sorry-! Please-! Big bro-! Don’t... Hate Sapphire for this... The three of us... The Three of us... The three of us... Scars... Sapphire... 

*Kivaara then passes away... Dead in Scars arms... Scars holds her tight as a bright white light shines down on them... Then the light gets brighter and wider as the flash back ends and were back to present*

Berserk Scars: WE WILL AVENGE YOU, KIVAARA! *We yelled out our greatest attack name in the Founder’s native language* “ZOURAL QUL!!!” ((Translation: DENIED ALL))

*Ursula teleported herself and Ezekiel Out of her book. Her books reality was as boundless as actual reality but Scars semblance completely enveloped it in a bright Scarlet color space and in a instance the grey colored lands, seas, air, planet sized constructs, paper Star construct’s. All of them, just gone in a instant. The existence of it even the memory of it... Absolutely Negated. Ursula and Ezekiel returned right in front of Salomon, Harriet and Elm. Ursula looks at her arm, she feels like she’s suppose to holding something but can’t remember what it is she’s suppose to be holding in it. They were fighting Scars but where exactly were they fighting him at? She stares at her hand for a minute while Ezekiel walks towards Salomon*

Ezekiel: You done yet Salomon!? Cause Scars is gonna be here any second now! 

Salomon: Indeed I am! I have informed Mrs Bree of the situation and why Scars has been gone for long. In fact I do believe with Mrs Bree’s help I can calm down Scars and help him return to his more humanoid form.

Harriet: My help?

Salomon: Yes, now just relax and think of nothing except for the time you spent with Scarlet all those years ago.

Harriet: I-I can’t... The Gore invasion messed my head up... 

Elm: Harriet? Happy place remember?

Harriet: R-Right! My Happy place! *I take my headphones and put them in my ears. On my Scroll I played the same beat that I listened to last time. Then Mr. Salomon placed both his hands on the side of my head and we both closed our eyes. I smiled as I see flashbacks of me and Scars playing basket ball together! Hehe, I could never beat him in a single game! Then I see another flash back of me and Scars eating Chili dogs while sit at the edge of a dock yard until we heard the sound of a ships horn! Scars looked at me and smiled*

Scars: Harriet? You feel that beat?

Harriet: *I smiled back* Definitely feel it. Let’s get our gear!

*She moved on to another flash back this time it was Scars and Harriet doing tricks on there bikes at a park. Harriet made her bike jump and then grind on a rail but she lost her balance and fell down to the ground. She sprained her knees and elbows, Scars rush to her side*

Scars: You Alright!?

Harriet: I-It’s nothing! D-Don’t even f-feel a thing! 

Scars: You tried act tough last time and just like last time I don’t buy it. Here. 

*Scars then heals Harriets knees and elbows with his Aura and in a couple seconds shes good as new!*

Scars: I don’t get why you always to try to act tough with me when ever you get hurt. I know you, Remember?

Harriet: Cause I want to be as strong you obviously.

Scars: Yeah acting tough is a start but you gotta remember it’s perfectly ok to ask for help every ounce and a while especially to your friends and I’m a special case remember? I’m a prodigy Huntsmen, I’m far stronger, faster and more intelligent then a full grown and experienced Huntsman and I’m only 14! 

Harriet: So how does it feel to be better and stronger then everyone else?

Scars: Well... *I sit beside her* Terrifying and lonely. *Sighs* I think I might have... Killed someone with my semblance. 

*Harriets eyes open wide*

Scars: A teacher from my school, they were trying to figure out what my semblance and how can I activate it. They yelled at me and try push me to use it and it stressed me out, they started to yell even louder and they actually pushed me! Like Physically push me and then they just disappeared right in front of my eyes and dozens of student saw it happened to. It was my semblance, I made him disappear... I killed him. Sure no wants to tell me that I actually kill them but they know that I killed him with my semblance! They’re just as terrified of me as I am myself... I killed some one... God... 

*They both stayed silent for a minute and then Scars starts crying from all the guilt that he feels...From the loneliness he feels... He doesn’t feel guilty because people saw him do it... He feels guilty that he killed someone pure and simple... Harriet brings him in for a hug*

Harriet: I know you didn’t mean it... Ill always believe in you, Scars... Always...

Scars: Thanks, Harriet... Thank you...

*We move on to another Flash back where Scars is trying to help people get out from a building that’s about to collapse. It’s a sky scraper actually. Scars pulls apart the doors of an elevator that had dozens of civilians trapped within it. They all run out of the elevator...*

Scars: That should be all of them.

*Harriet runs in to the building after she heard that Scars was in it helping people. She spots scars and runs up to him*

Harriet: Scars! What are you thinking!? This building is gonna go any minute, we gotta go!

Scars: I was about to ask you the same thing! Seriously Harriet your gonna get hurt! *A huge chunk of debris almost fell right on top of Harriet but Scars using his gun blade’s Zulfigars sliced the debris to tiny pieces* You gotta go man!

Harriet: No! Not with out you!

Scars: There’s still innocent people in here! I gotta save them!

Harriet: Why!? Why save complete strangers!? Let’s just leave!

Scars: Because it’s the right thing to do. These people trapped in here they got friends little sisters just like me! They got best friends just like the two of us! They’re lives are just as precious and sacred as ours! Sapphire taught me that much! Now get out of here, Harriet!

Harriet: No I’m going with you!

Scars: No you can’t! I’ll be fine! Everything WILL be FINE! Now go run! *The next thing they know the whole building starts to complete collapse! Using his Aura Scars sent Harriet flying out of the building but not before he gives her his last words of encouragement.* “Don’t be afraid, Pal. Your going to be fine. You’ll go far I know it... Until next time...” 

Harriet: SCARLET!!!

*The entire burning building crashed right on top of Scars. Gas clouds from the build start to come done on the city but in second entire skyscraper and the gas clouds disappeared! All that was left of it was a crater and in the middle of it Is Scars laying face down on the ground. Harriet runs to Scars and picks him up*

Harriet: Get up, Scars! Get up! Come on! Your invincible! Nothing can stop not even this so GET UP! 

*Harriet starts to shake scars again with tears in her eyes... He doesn’t have a pulse anymore, he’s not breathing, his hearts not beating... He’s gone...*

Harriet: Scars! Scarlet!!! Scarlet...

*Harriet looks up... She looks up to the clouds and then screams out in pain... Scars is dead... That’s how Scars “died”. A hero... Back to the present Harriets eyes are open wide tears in her eyes... She watches as Salomon stands up and steps away to reveal Scars in his berserk is standing right in front of them... He’s not doing a thing he’s just standing there... Looking down at Harriet...*

Salomon: Have you returned to your senses, milord?

*Scars head turns back. In that direction they can get to Sapphire in half a hour but Scars connects to the OOO’s and build parasite and shows them what Sapphire really looks like know... Half of his body horribly disfigured and his mind horribly and permanently damaged even shattered*

Berserk Scars: Your right, Scars. Vengeance upon Yeager is no longer necessary... Our apologies for hurting her. Well leave you to it. 

*Scars body shrinks down from 15 feet back to 6 foot 7. His sharp long spines on his back, hands, feet and chest began to retract. His body finally returns to his humanoid form. He’s still wearing his armor, he turns his head back to Harriet and then removed his. His dark brown skin, his short light scarlet hair, his amber eyes. He never had all those scars on his face before but It really is Scars!*

Scars: *Sighs* I hurt you... Can’t believe I hurt you, Harriet... Any of you... 

*With a snap of his finger Scars made Ursula’s book appear in her hand. He can chose to negate things permanently or temporarily. He negated the existence of Ursula’s book temporarily.*

Scars: The three of you get back to the ship. I need a minute. 

Ursula: Very well then. Kivaara transport for three. 

*The three of them became pure energy as the Kivaara AI teleports them back in to the Red Grand.*

Elm: The hell happened to them!?

Scars: They teleported back to my ship. 

*Harriet slowly walks to Scars.*

Harriet: Kivaara’s Dead?

Scars: Yeah... She’s gone... *Sighs* ...

*They were inches away from each other. Harriet hugged Scars and he wrapped his arms around her slowly. Tears start to come down form his cheeks*

Scars: She’s... Gone... My little sisters gone...


	14. RWBYS: Voleume 3 part 14: Sapphire and Cinder

*Back In team RWBYS Room Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are fast asleep with Sapphire Watching over them. He’s sitting on wooden chair that’s placed near the door that leads to the dorm halls. Since he’s a Heir he doesn’t get tired so he doesn’t need to sleep. His bright red eye and bright blue hair glows gently in the darkness. He’s holding a brunt photo in his hands, it’s of him, Amethyst, Fafnir, Raurau and the rest of 40 prodigies of Generation Round back 3 years ago. Before all the heart break happened... Yin is in the photo to, he’s sitting next to his little brother. Zack, Remix, Ezekiel, Scars and... Kivaara. Everyone of the prodigies of Generation Round smile at the camera... Sapphire sighs as he stares at Scars and Kivaara in the photo with sadness and guilt in his eye. Kivaara has her hands behind Sapphire’s head and made bunny ears with her finger’s, while Scars has one of his arms around her shoulder... All three of them... Smiling together... Sapphire flips the photo to its back side. Sapphire wrote down two words on the back of the photo with a pen. Two simple but important words that hold so much weight now... Especially to Sapphire. He whispers them out but the tone of his voice his filled with so much pain and guilt.*

Sapphire: “Utopians... Together...” 

*Sapphire’s breathing and voice tremble for only just a few seconds... But to him it almost felt like the moment of anxiety and guilt lasted for eternity...*

Sapphire: Fuck... Kivaara... Scars... What was I thinking... What have I done? 

*Sapphire takes a minute to relax and after he’s finished he look at Ruby sleeping in her bed. She look’s so peaceful and content and Sapphire smiled a little because of it*

Sapphire: You won’t suffer they way I did Ruby... The way we all did. I’ll make sure of it... *I quietly walk towards Zwie who sleeping on his doggy bed and I pet him on his head. The dog wakes up half awake and I smiled* Keep an eye on her for me will Yeah bud? I need some fresh air. 

*Zwie Yawns and goes back to sleep. Sapphire quietly opens the door, walks out there teams dorm room but before he closes the door he looks at Ruby one last time. He gently smiled at her*

Sapphire: I’ll be back here in a second don’t you worry... 

*He closes the door quietly and then starts walk off. Meanwhile in Cinder’s, Emerald’s and Mercury dorm room something has been keeping Cinder up and she’s been staring at the moon ever since. She just cant shake the feeling that something is going to happen soon... Something bad... She then hears someone’s quite foot steps in the hall ways... Some one is sneaking around and they might be one of the HS spies. She quietly gets out of her bed and puts on her school uniform’s shoes and then walks out of there dorm room while still wearing her sleeping garments. Little did she know that Emerald is still awake to and she saw Cinder walk out*

Emerald: Cinder? 

*Emerald gets out of bed puts on her school shoes and goes after her. After few minutes of walking Cinder leans on the edge of a hall ways that’s on the first floor of the Dorm building. She’s been keeping her distance from who ever she’s following. She then summons a small sword in her hand and points at the person who’s been following her throat.*

Emerald: Hey! It’s-It’s me! Emerald! 

Cinder: You might look like her but I want to make sure first. Who do I trust the most?

Emerald: Me and Sapphire.

Cinder: What do we fight for?

Emerald: To bring down Remnants enemies and make her a better place.

Cinder: Who do we work along side with?

Emerald: The White Fang and Scars?

Cinder: Who means the world to me?

Emerald: Sapphire duh.

Cinder: Now... Who do we work for?

Emerald: Do you really want me to say her name out loud!? Sapphire might hear!

*Cinder points the tip of her blade even closer to Emerald’s neck*

Cinder: Just be quite about it. NOW. SAY. IT.

Emerald: Mistress Salem.

*Cinder makes her weapon dematerialize and she sighs*

Cinder: Sorry about that Emerald. 

Emerald: It’s fine, what are you doing out here so late?

Cinder: Trailing a potential HS spy. Go back to the room and get some sleep.

Emerald: I can’t. Ive been having trouble sleeping.

Cinder: Really? Why’s that?

*Emeralds eyes Open wide from nervousness*

Emerald: Uh... (Gods damn it Emerald! I can’t tell her that I slept with Sapphire! I cant jeopardize my friendship with the both of them! Think Emerald! Think!) It’s just something that I ate a couple hours back it’s been disagreeing since then and so I can’t get any sleep. (Nailed it.)

Cinder: Oh I see. Wish you could have told me sooner.

Emerald: (She bought it! Yes!) I’ll be fine! It will past soon so don’t worry! Now what are we waiting for? They might be getting away our contacting someone.

Cinder: My thoughts exactly. 

*They quietly tracked the culprit to the statue of Sapphire and Yin... The culprit is siting on a wooden bench that faces the front of the statue... The moon gently shines on the statue of the Now alive Brotherly Saints. The culprit was...*

Cinder: Sapphire?

Emerald: It is! Maybe? You sure that’s not our spy using there semblance to impersonate, Sapphire?

Cinder: No, it is him. Heirs are powerful divine entities so now matter how potent a sense manipulating semblance is you can’t fool some one to believe that they’re seeing a deity or a great hero like Sapphire with such clarity and detail. Besides can’t you feel the warmth of his, Aura?

Emerald: Actually yeah I can. I Feel so good... So calm... *I closed my eyes and smiled* Like everything’s going to be alright.

Cinder: Exactly. Come on, let’s go talk to him.

Emerald: You sure that he doesn’t want some alone time? 

Cinder: You... Maybe right. We can talk to him tomorrow.

Sapphire: Cinder, Emerald, I know that your both there! I sensed you two! It’s fine! Come on out I could use some company.

Emerald: So much for that. You think he heard-?

*Cinder But her finger in front of Emeralds lips and then nods no to her. Emerald nods in agreement.*

Cinder: Were coming, Epsilon! *The two of us walk out of the darkness and towards, Epsilon. I smiled at him* Evening, Epsilon. Im sorry, did you wanted be alone?

Sapphire: Not really. I just came out here to clear my head and... remember my time in Beacon back in then.

Emerald: Something wrong?

Sapphire: A bit Yeah. Cinder both you and Scars told me my memories, Yin’s and the rest of the prodigies have been tampered with. That might be the case most of my memories in Beacon are so... Hazey and so are Yins. Yeah I’ve been through a shit tone back on Fragment but I should be able to remember my time here back 4 years ago but I can’t. Some of it’s just one big blur.

Cinder: As we told you before, Epsilon. Oz is the direct cause of it. 

Sapphire: That remains to be seen, Cinder. Maybe he might have something to do with my memories being so hazy but I refuse to believe he’s exploiting thousands of millions of innocent people for his own personal and experimented on the rest of prodigies. That goes against the very things that he taught me to fight against, oppression, cruelty, greed and... slavery. I know him... He wouldn’t hurt me, Yin or anyone... Even if he had good reason too... Sure I might know him as well I know Aunt GoodWitch But I still know him...

Cinder: Epsilon... He May have taught you little but you figured out what’s right and wrong on your own. You believe that anyone can be the BEST possible version of themselves, you know that putting Faunus and humans in chains was completely wrong on you sought out to end slavery and oppression! You believed and listened to the White Fang when no one cared enough to even try! You helped thousands of Faunus restart there lives the right way by giving them homes, food, clean water and jobs! You saved Remnant from what ever the hell threatened it 4 years ago, not because you wanted to be famous or wanted to try and become a hero! But because it was the RIGHT THING to do!

Sapphire: Heh, Yeah... It was the RIGHT THING to do... I didn’t wanted to become a legendary hero or a Saint. I just wanted to help people... To give them the HOPE that they desperately needed... Because I know what it feels like to feel alone... And HOPELESS...

Cinder: Like me you grew up alone... But you grew up alone since you were just a baby... 

Emerald: Wait what does that mean?

Sapphire: It means exactly what Cinder said... Since the day I was born I was... Alone for so long. *I see a flash back of my mother, Spring holding me in her arms when I was baby. She’s speaking to me but I can barely her voice. I feel her her hands on my hand but I cant see her face. The only thing I can make out is her long bright blue hair and her glowing bright red eye. The flash back ends, I wipe off the single tear that came down my cheek with one of my fingers* Sorry just thought about my... Mom for second there.

Cinder: Im sorry that I reminded you of her...

Emerald: What’s your mom’s name?

Sapphire: *I smiled* Spring, Spring Yeager. From what I can remember before us prodigies she was the most powerful Huntress on Remnant. But what everyone didn’t know about her is that she NEVER Hurt any Grimm through out her whole career. *I stood up* In fact like me she had a symbiotic relationship with the, Grimm. It’s not because were pure of heart or some cringey shit like that its just me and my mom aren’t human and were not Faunus either. 

Emerald: *I nudge Cinder’s shoulder with my elbow* (He knows!)

Cinder: (Just act natural, Emerald.) Sorry if we don’t look that surprised, Epsilon it’s just Scars informed us that you weren’t human before you did.

Sapphire: Hmm, Yeah that makes sense he still has Alaric’s note’s after all. I wanted to be the first one tell you this, Cinder but it’s fine.

Emerald: He also told us about what Alaric did to the both of you. I’m so sorry...

Sapphire: I... appreciate it, Emerald. Just How much did he tell you exactly?

Cinder: *I frowned* All of it... Including what happened to, Kivaara his little sister.

Sapphire: *Sighs and I look away from out of guilt* Thats... That’s good. Real good... It’s his story to tell as much as it is mind... You guys must think I’m some kind monster... Murdering Kivaara who was one of my closets friends in cold blood... I won’t blame if you think of me like that...

Cinder: Nobody said That you were a monster! Both you and Scars were the victims of THAT monsters callousnesses! He experimented and tortured you for weeks for the gods sake!

Sapphire: *I turned my head at Cinder* But I still had NO right to further escalate things so goddamn much that I started to my murder my own friends and innocent people on a fucking WIM! *Sighs* And my unquenchable lust for power made things worse. I fell... not ounce but twice... The second time I fell was even worse then the first... The second time was when Dracul started to stop playing us with... *Sighs* Cinder... Never EVER let hatred, anger, vengeance and power consume you... Cause the ones that your closes too, friends, sibling’s and family will turn against you to find the natural goodness in you, the light that’s in you, the love that’s with in you just so they can bring you back to who you ounce and always where, A kind and innocent person... That fell and just wanted someone, anyone to come and save them before it’s to late...

*Cinder walks over to Sapphire, puts her hands on his shoulder’s and she kindly smiled at him*

Cinder: Don't worry with you around as my morale compass I can guarantee that I won’t lose my way.

*Sapphire smiles back at her*

Sapphire: I’d be honored, Cinder. Your smile is the most beautiful thing I’ve seen and that’s saying something considering that-! Shit, right... 

Emerald: Something wrong?

Sapphire: No, not really... Cinder, I have... *I smiled a little at her* A fiancé now!

*Both of there eyes open wide*

Emerald: WHAT!? 

Cinder: Emerald, quite! People are sleeping remember!? That’s-! *I smiled* That’s wonderful, Sapphire! I’m happy for you! Really!

Sapphire: Actually I got two fiancé’s.

Emerald: TWO!? *My face turns red I faint*

Sapphire: *We both look down at Emerald* (Oh, boy...) *I watch Cinder walk to Emmerald and kneeled down to her to check her pulse* (She’s still thinking about it. I just now it.) Is she alright, Cinder?

Cinder: She’s fine, maybe she might be able to get some sleep like this.

Sapphire: She hasn’t been able to sleep? For how long exactly?

Cinder: Since... Yesterday I believe.

Sapphire: (Yeah it’s still bothering her... Way to go, Epsilon... Way. To. Go...) Do you want me to send her back to her bed?

Cinder: Of course, I would really appreciate it, Epsilon.

*Sapphire materializes a human size violet petal portal appear above Emerald. The portal floats down to her. Her body went inside of the portal and at the other end of the portal lands quietly on her bed. Sapphire makes the portal dematerialize.*

Sapphire: There you go. She Back on her bed. 

Cinder: Your cape is amazing, how did you make it so powerful?

Sapphire: I figured out a way to make my cape and my Aura one. It’s apart of me now. 

Cinder: Didn’t your mother sew it for you for your birth?

Sapphire: Yeah she did... It’s one of the last things she left for me other then Avalon. She created it just for me but now it’s destroyed... (Merlin...)

Cinder: Back when we were children you never talked about her at all. Can you tell me what she’s? What type of person she was?

Sapphire: I would be glad to, Cinder. *The two of us walk to the bench and we sit side by side each other* My dad told me that she was a lot like me. She was immensely kind almost saintly, if she sees a crime happen instead of stopping or beating the hell out of the criminal’s like any Huntsmen or Huntress would rather do she instead talk them out of it, murder’s, thieves, rapist she brought out the good inside of all of them just like me. Not everyone’s a thrill seeking sociopath with a false sense of reality. Lots of the people that I helped here on Remnant 4 years ago are just either really sick and sad people who are trying to look after there kids and families or just damn afraid for there own lives. Lots of these people are homeless, don’t have clean water or food. The first time I saw the condition’s that these people have to live in I knew I had to something and I did. With Yins help I opened dozens of charity organization’s to help them get back on there feet and to take care of them long term including S.H.E.L.T.E.R for the Faunus and the White Fang. “A small act of kindness can go a long way but a big one-.”

Cinder: “Can change things for the better.”

Sapphire: Haha, look at us! Finishing each other’s sentences! Like me she was a friendly comedian. Emphasis on the friendly part, her style is focused completely on people’s enjoyment. She always knows how to cheer someone up and how to brighten a room up just like me! Or I use too... Been working on trying to resurrect my funny bone since I came back to Remnant.

Cinder: Do you wanna try telling me a new joke?

Sapphire: Heheh, there’s no point! We’re already having enough fun as it is! The only thing that me and my mother don’t have in common was that she was a musician instead of a painter like me. Aunt GoodWitch and my Dad told me how gifted she was at playing her classic guitar and a Piano. They keep telling me that she could put the best guitar and Piano players to shame and she could even put them all to tears! 

Cinder: Heh, I could only imagine. Have you ever played a guitar before? Or a piano?

Sapphire: Yeah I did a couple times. Dad told me I had the potential to be as good as mom, I even played to my first Fiancé, Raurua De Cour. The piano she thought it was beautiful.

Cinder: The youngest of daughter of the De Cour family? The rival Dust company to the Schnee’s?

Sapphire: The one and only. Little did the Schnee’s know that they’ve got beaten by there rivals long ago. The De Cour’s actually do business on both Remnant and Fragment! They even discovered a magical energy FAR superior to Dust in every way. We call it Stream but that doesn’t matter anymore cause Raurau’s the last surviving member of her family.

Cinder: Really? Im sorry for her loose...

Sapphire: Thank you Cinder.

Cinder: But you said that you have 2 fiancés, who’s the second one?

Sapphire: Inanna, the Mesopotamian goddess of the Heavens and War. Also the goddess of beauty, political power, justice, love and uh... Sex.

Cinder: A goddess and the most powerful among them!? I’m... Happy for you, Sapphire! But don’t legends say she’s sort of a-.

Sapphire: A narcissistic spoiled bitch? 

Cinder: Not the exact word I would use but yes. A narcissist. (Mistress Salem is not gonna be happy about this.)

Sapphire: Well she is but she’s pretty mellow about it these days. But she will always hate you Human mortals. That’s never gonna change.

Cinder: (Good thing I’m not human after all... If only I can tell you, Epsilon.) Why is that she hates us human mortals so much? Legends say she slaughtered hundreds of humans when one of them accidentally touched her.

Sapphire: Well she’s a patron goddess of Faunus so I guess she hates humans for enslaving her subjects but other then that I still don’t have a clue. It always seem like most of the Divine Pantheons now more about the humans then they let on more so the Mesopotamian pantheon an especially Inanna. *My Scroll vibrates and I take it out of my pants pocket. I read the text and sighed* Your already here anyway, Scars.

*Scars appears out of thin air in front of Sapphire and Cinder with his helmet removed he turns his head where Oz’s tower is at. He stares at the tower for half a minute and then turn his attention back to Sapphire and Cinder*

Scars: *Groans silently* He’s up there... He’s right up there... Yeager what do you think Oz’s doing right now? Hmm?

Sapphire: Sleeping, it’s 2 in the morning after all and NOT taking advantage of people in his sleep.

Scars: Hmm... Maybe... Maybe. The invasion was a distraction, Yeager.

Sapphire: Bullshit! That would mean Dracul sacrificed millions of Gores including, Surtr, the twin Norse wolves, and Nyralathotep! 800,000 wasn’t even the maximum count of death toll! It was 2 million and still counting! More then 2 million lives were lost and we were READY. Imagine how many more people would have been assimilated if we weren’t here.

Scars: Remnant didn’t just get a couple battle scars, it got its arms and legs broken and to add insult to injury was pissed on. But we did what we could now we gotta deal with what Dracul left for us. Dracul let loose some sort of malevolent entity and it’s in hiding now. Lesson you should keep and eye on Ruby. 

Sapphire: Ruby!? I told you not to bring her into this!

Scars: We don’t have a choice but to bring her into this! Cause what ever the hell this thing is it’s connected to her and knowing our horrible ass luck it probably has plans for her! This thing is a Ally of Dracul and we both wanna make sure that monster doesn’t have his way. For ounce Yeager, just trust me on this! Im definitely not asking you make her apart of our group. We both know that she’s not cut out for it I’m just asking you to KEEP an EYE on her.

Sapphire: Fine...

*They both glare at each other for a couple seconds*

Scars: Its a start... 

*Scars walk towards the statue but stop midway. He bring out a Scroll flash drive and tosses it at Sapphire who catches it in his hand*

Scars: There, all the proof you need... 

*Scars continues walking towards the statue and then disappears out of thin air. Sapphire looks at the drive in his hands then puts it in the pocket of his pants*

Sapphire: *Sigh* All this power and look were it’s got me... Nothing but My best friends hatred...

Cinder: Im sure that the two of you will heal in time.

Sapphire: Im not just talking about me and Scars... I’m talking about the rest of my friends back on Fragment... They hate me and I don’t blame them... I’ll look over this tomorrow with Yin. *I smiled at Cinder* It’s been great catching up, Cinder. Let’s talk more later. 

Cinder: *I smiled* Of course, Epsilon. 

Sapphire: Here allow me. *I reopen the Violet petal portal that leads back to her dorm room and she walks in in the portal. I closed it and then look back up at the statue of me and Yin. I stared at half a minute I then opened a portal that’s leads to my teams room. I walked in and then closed it behind me, I then set back on my chair and looked at Ruby sleeping and smiled* See what did I tell Yeah, Ruby? You didn’t even know I was gone.


	15. RWBYS: Volume 3 part 15: Oz

*In Oz’s tower, the man himself is sleeping on his chair that’s behind his desk. In his hand he’s holding his black drinking flask. Yes... He drinks. But only when he’s alone in his tower. He only really begin drinking 4 years ago, when Sapphire and Yin disappeared from the face of Remnant. He doesn’t drink for the pleasure of it. He drinks out of self pity and guilt... Sapphire and Yin are alive and have returned to Remnant. Scared from the traumatic events they went through but they’re alive none the less. He’s happy that there back but... His guilt still haunts him... What on Remnant-? No, Fable was he thinking a 1000 years ago? He only wanted to establish law, order and unity like his master taught him but know... After he met Nero, Spring and then Sapphire there own son... Oz realized that his ideal were completely flawed in many ways and his way in making those ideals into reality were completely morally wrong.  
Morality... The ideal Spring and Sapphire taught him... Where was his morality a 1000 years ago? Suddenly his digital desk lights up and beats as he’s got a message. He wakes up from the sound of it. The message has no address, no security code, just a name... GH. Oz glares at his desk and Sighs as he answers the call.*

???: Hello Oz... 

*The voice comes from the very man who had a massive Battle air ship ambush Yin and Winter in there flight to another press conference back at Volume 2 of RWBYS*

???: How long has it been since we last spoken to each other? 10 years? 

Oz: 20. 20 years. I’m glad that you survived the Gore invasion. But I’m guessing not every member of the heads survived.

???: They will be missed but there deaths will not bar OUR path to law, order and unity. We ran the numbers Oz, 3 million have perished in the invasion. 3 million lives lost in 1 just one day and night, only know the people have realized that the proto Huntsmen and our military have become completely obsolete. It’s not what we planned originally but know we can finally introduce the true Huntsmen and Huntresses to the public by next week. The vessels will be ready by then.

Oz: Are we really going to take these peoples jobs away?

???: It’s not like much of them were any good at them to begin with.

Oz: That’s not true we’ve encountered dozens of Huntsmen and Huntresses that were extraordinarily gifted! The prodigies even more so! They're on a league of there own!

???: But What they all lacked is discipline. You read the reports the discipline in Huntsmen and Huntresses is at a all time low! Students are even picking fights with each other in the streets for the gods sake! They’re are out of control, Oz! 

Oz: They’re children! Disciplining them takes time!

???: But 50% of them wont even brother to put in the effort! Which leads to a lot of them becoming megalomaniac’s and sociopaths that rather become village raiders! The vessels don’t have such flaws! They are the perfect soldiers and enforcers of the law like WE intended them to be! What’s the matter with you, Oz? Don’t tell me the Prodigy Experiments still brother you after all these years? 

Oz: No, of course not. Besides what’s done is done. 

???: Exactly Oz. There’s not point in thinking about what we done to those children, half of them are dead or fighting for there lives on Fragment. It’s still hard to except that there’s another side to planet and that side is nothing but a living nightmare... These Gores are far more terrifying then the Grimm will ever be... I hear that Sapphire and Yin are alive and if I’m reading this right you reenrolled Sapphire Back to Beacon. There memories are wiped clean from the experiments correct?

Oz: Yes, they were. We where very thorough on the mind wipe remember? They aren’t a threat to us anymore.

???: I decide when someone’s a threat or not, Oz. You aren’t the Grand Head anymore I am. Speaking of threats a group of individuals found out that our people exist and have been destroying several of our Vessel cloning facilities. 

*Oz’s eyes open wide with shock*

???: My thoughts exactly, old man. Who ever they are they’re good, VERY good, precise and powerful. We haven’t been able to identify them or how many they are. I’ve authorized the activation of the 15 Grand Vessels. After a thousand years they’re have grown powerful enough to protect all of Remnant against any threat. Hopefully They will do well against these people and the Gores. Will you?

*14 of the Grand Vessels appear behind the Grand Head in response to his question. These Grand Vessels are the most powerful Hyrda Vessels and have been frozen for thousands and created by mystical and scientific means. 01 the leader of the Grand Vessels, steps foreword and Answers But his body can be barely be made out from how dark the room is.*

01: Doubt is irrelevant, sir. We will preform as flawlessly as were created. It is no boast it is undeniable fact.

???: It is indeed, 01. Is Lifeless still away on her to exterminate Village Raiders?

01: Yes, Sir. She will return precisely on 2300 hours.

???: I wish her happy hunting. Dismiss. 

*They all vanish in thin air*

???: I’ll make sure to keep you inform of our progress. Until next time, Oz.

*He ends the call. Oz lays back on his chair and sighs.*

Oz: Only know have I realized that I’ve gone to FAR.. *I was about to drink my flask but I stop midway. I stare at it as I was reminded of someone* Dusty old, Qrow... For ounce I finally sympathize with you. 

*He turns his chair as he faced Sapphire and Yins statue. He raises his flask with a look of sadness and regret on his face.*

Oz: Here’s to the two of us, Qrow... *I drink my flask for a few seconds then stopped* I know longer have the power to stop what I created. I CANT... STOP this anymore. Sapphire... Yin... The two of you are smart... Very smart. You’ll both find out one way or the other... I just hope the two of you can forgive me for what I had done to the both of you... And for what will soon happen... Merlin, my master... Where ever you are I hope that you can forgive me as well... You were right, Old fool...


	16. RWBYS: Volume 3 part 16: Growing Bonds.

*Its early in the morning. Sapphire is dressed in his school uniform and holding Zwie in his hands while he pets the happy dog’s head*

Sapphire: You still love your head pats don’t you~? Yes you still do~. Yes you do~.

Zwie: *Wag’s my Butt happily and licks his cheek*

Sapphire: Hehe, Man Ruby’s right~. You and Cavall well be best buds the second you two meet~. Yes you will~.

*The alarm on Ruby’s Scroll goes off and Ruby her self rustles in her bed sheets and then moans out of annoyance.*

Ruby: 5 more minutes... Nah, Make it 20...

*Weiss sits straight on her own bed and Yawns as she stretches her right arm up*

Weiss: It’s YOUR alarm you, Dolt...

Sapphire: Up and at em, People! Class is gonna start in a hour!

Ruby: Class? 

*Ruby’s sitting straight up as she opens her beds curtains to see Sapphire petting Zwie with a small smile on his face*

Ruby: Class!? *Gasp and smiles wide* Today’s our first day at School together! Oh, this is gonna be awesome!

*Weiss eyes open wide from shock. Yang and Blake slowly get up from there beds. Ruby jumps out of her bed and runs to find her school uniform*

Weiss: Is today Opposite Day or something? You hate class, Remember?

Ruby: Not anymore I don’t! Cause Sapphires in ALL my classes now!

Sapphire: Most of them not all of them. Today we start with 2nd period and we have different classes on 2nd period.

*I pull out my school uniform from our closet that we all share except for Sapphire of us*

Ruby: LAME! But I’ll manage... Good thing we share a 4th period together! *I run to the bathroom to get change*

Weiss: Where you-?

Sapphire: Sitting in this chair as I watch the four of you sleep for the entire night? Nah, I went out to get some fresh air ounce, and I spent sometime in my room for a couple hours. That’s basically about it.

Yang: *I smiled wide as I stretch out my arms* Man, that was the best sleep I had in years! Sapphire that aura of yours works wonders!

Blake: Yes, I never felt so at peace with my self in a while. That’s saying something cause the dogs trying to climb up to my bed again but I’m still perfectly calm.

Zwie: *Tilts my head as I stare at her with my tongue out*

Blake: *I smiled and closed my eyes* Completely at peace~.

Sapphire: *I smiled* What can I say!? I bring the best out of people! *I stand up, Grabbed Zwie and put him back down on the floor* I’ll see you all in class. *I look down at Zwie* Later, Buddy! 

Zwie: *Barks playfully*

*Sapphire walks out of the room as he heads to class. Ruby runs out of the bathroom wearing her school uniform*

Ruby: My hairs comb right, I got my cloak on and-! *I fix the position of the Violet flower on my hair* I’m wearing Sapphires Violet! See you girls! *I run out the room to catch up with Sapphire*

Yang: *Sighs happily* I never get tired of seeing those two together. Man my D-. Holly crap! We haven’t gave him a call since the invasion! *I grab my Scroll, then my school uniform and I ran into the bathroom!* 

Blake: I forgot to check on my parents too... *I picked up my Scroll and selected my contacts list. I stared at my Scroll for a minute as Im still crossed if I want to actually call my... mom... I sighed and I gave her a call. I put my Scroll next to my ear. My human ear not my cat ear.*

Weiss: By the way why is it that Faunus like you have human ears? Cat ears are better then human ears after all so what’s the point of having normal ears?

Blake: *My eyes open wide as I think about it.* Uh... I’ve got no idea. Can you keep it down I’m trying to call my mom. *I touched my other human ear* (What is the point of having human ears anyway?)

*Yang runs out of the bathroom with her Scroll in her hand and then she runs out of the room as she goes after Ruby and Sapphire*

Yang: All done! See you girls later! 

Weiss: *I sigh as I get off my bed and I grab my school uniform.* I’m next. 

*Weiss heads inside the bathroom and she closes the door behind her leaving Blake alone as she waits for her mother to pick up. She finally answers Blake’s call*

Mrs Belladonna: Blake?

*Blake stays quite as she doesn’t know what to say too her*

Mrs Belladonna: Its definitely you. Listen I’m so glad to hear that your Alright. So glad... The city here is completely leveled and everyone’s been sleeping in tents since the end of the invasion... Even me. It’s been hard but knowing that your still alive... You cant imagine just how happy I feel. I love you... But I know that your probably still angry with me-.

Blake: I love you too, Mom...

Mrs Belladonna: !!! ...Stay... safe you hear?

Blake: You too... 

*Her mother ends the call. Blake breathing is a little shaken... Not from frustration but from happiness and guilt... She left to Beacon she Left in under bad terms with her mother. She looks down to Zwie who looks up to her. Blake’s slowly moves as she thinks about petting the dog or not but her instincts get the better of her and she just looks away from the dog. Back with Sapphire and Ruby they walk side by side as they walk through the crowd of students then they hear Yang call out to the two of them. They turn back as she runs up to them*

Yang: Guys! Dad and Uncle Qrow are alright!

Ruby: They’re ok!? That’s great!

Yang: Yeah and guess what!? I got them on Face time right now! 

Sapphire: Qrow and your Dad... *I smiled* Ha! Well what are you waiting for then!? Put them on! 

Yang: Well if you say so! *I had the screen of my Scroll face the three and I then accepted the face time. The three of them see there faces and the two of them see Sapphire. The sight of Sapphire left them completely flabbergasted especially Qrow.*

Qrow: *I rub both of my eyes* You see him to right?

Tia: Don’t worry I do. 

Qrow: Sapphire... Is that really you kid?

Sapphire: I guarantee it, Qrow.

Qrow: It... really is you kid!!! Your alive! Your ALIVE! And the two of you are back together again! Gods look at you! All grown up! 

Sapphire: It’s a huge relief to see that your both alright too. Qrow, If I remember correctly you promised me that you would tell me all about how you know my mom the next time we see each other. 

Qrow: What? Oh, that! I cant believe that you still remembered that! But hasn't your Dad told you all about it yet?

Sapphire: No he didn’t... And he won’t EVER get the chance. Dad’s Dead, Qrow...

*The three of them frowned and both Qrow’s and Tia’s eyes open wide with shock and horror*

Qrow: He’s-? Nero is-? No... But that would mean your... an orphan now... Nero... Dead... Just like your Mo-.

Tia: Qrow!!!

Qrow: Ah Crap-! Kid, I’m sorry I... I wanted to tell you about it in person... Fuck I’m sorry... 

*But Qrow looked into Sapphire’s bright red eye... Sapphire wasn’t shocked at all... Just sad...*

Qrow: You? Found out?

Sapphire: I found out a long time ago, Qrow. I even visited her grave here on Remnant... *Sapphire Sighs deeply* She died giving birth to me right?

*Ruby and Yang both gasped as there eyes open wide from shock and Qrow nods to Sapphire*

Qrow: She was holding in her arms kid... That’s how me, GoodWitch, your father and Oz found you both... Your mom and Dad... They loved you very much you know? 

Sapphire: Of course I do, Qrow. You can’t imagine how... How I felt when I went to see her... *It was snowing... So much snow that I could barely see a thing... Like how I could barely see moms face. Each step I take the melancholy I was feeling grew more and more. It overwhelmed me to the point that I collapsed to my knees with tears in my eyes... I felt so much anxiety that I could barely move or breath but then I heard a voice coming from above me... Coming from the snow.*

Voice: Sa...ire. ...Phire. Sapphire...

*I forced my body to move as I try to follow the voice. The feels so... Warm. So caring...*

Voice: Th.t.. It. You... Can do it... 

*I feel so warm... Her voice feels So warm... I feel So sad... Her voice so sad... But I kept on walking. I fell to down dozens of times but I picked my self up and kept walking closer to the voice...*

Voice: Th.r.. You... Go... One foot forward... The other... Back... That’s... It. Your doing it... Almost there... 

*I made it to the top of the mountain and I collapsed on my knees again but I felt like I touch stone... I dust the snow away and then I finally saw it... “Here Lies The Queen, The loving mother and the Saint... Spring Yeager”... All The tears finally came out... I laid my head on her mom’s Grave. Cried in a mix of sadness, pain...and relief*

Sapphire: Mom!!! MOM! MOOOOOOOOM!!! 

*I felt someone hold me... The warmth... The sadness... The care...*

Spring: It’s ok... It’s ok... Let it all out... Moms here... I’ll... Always... Be here... For... You... Sapphire...

*Back to the present Sapphire wipes the tears away from his way and smiles a little*

Sapphire: That memory was bitter sweet when I was younger but know, right now it’s just sweet. Cause I told you all about it. I felt mom, Qrow. I really felt her. 

Qrow: Im happy for you, really.

Sapphire: Were looking foreword to your visit by the way! *Both Qrow’s and Tia’s eye’s Open wide again* What? It’s not like the two of you have anything better to do, Right!? 

*They both smiled and laugh*

Tia: Smooth kid real smooth and Yeah we don’t. We’ll be there before you know it! Glad to see the two of you back together again. 

Qrow: See ya soon! 

*They ended the Face time on there end. Sapphire sighs as Ruby and Yang stare at him worriedly but he keeps smiling*

Sapphire: Now you both know. My mom and dad are both gone.

Ruby: What I said about your dad before... Sapphire I’m-...

Sapphire: Ruby, it’s alright I forgive you. The two of you couldn’t have possibly known that my Dads gone. I was gonna tell you when I was ready but Well Qrow happened... But I have the feeling that the two of you were starting to figure what happened to my mom.

Yang: My mom left me and my dad when I was little kid.

Ruby: My mom... *I look down to the ground*

*Sapphire steps a little closer to Ruby and raises her head with his fingers. They looked each other’s eyes... There pain, there sadness and there loneliness... It’s all so similar to each other’s... They understood each other... Always have. Sapphire brought Ruby in for a hug and she hugged him back... Yang smiled but then she noticed someone walk up to her from behind.*

Yin: Glad everything’s ok.

Yang: *I smiled* Yin! 

*Yang turns to face him. He’s wearing a white t shirt with a logo of a black colored city, over the shirt he’s wearing a leather jacket, the jackets torso is colored black from the back to front, the shoulders of the jacket are colored white. He’s black torn pants and he’s wearing orange shoes. He’s wearing his trademark black sunglasses. He smiles at Yang*

Yang: So here to check on, Sapphire?

Yin: Basically Yeah. I felt that he was in pain again thanks to our brotherly telepathic and empathic bond. The things we do for our siblings, huh?

Yang: You know I wish I had a telepathic with Ruby like you do with Sapphire. She tends to keep things like this bottle up a lot.

Yin: Just like my little brother. 

Yang: Haha! They’re basically made for each other! Like you and me huh?

Yin: Oh definitely like you and me. But it might be for the best if they just stay like this. Best Friends.

Yang: You kinda lost me there. Look at her she’s head over heels for him and I’m sure Blue feels the same way about her. 

Yin: He does. But... Sorry Yang I should have told you this sooner. Sapphire has a Fiancé back on Fragment. 

Yang: *My eyes open wide from shock* Y-Yeah you should have! Agh! If you weren’t you I would have punched you in the face for keeping something that big from me! 

*Sapphire and Ruby are standing right behind them side by side*

Ruby: Big? What’s big?

Yang and Yin: *We Both turned around and smiled at her* Ruby!

Yang: We were taking how big the super Yacht that’s gonna take us all to the private beach for our vaca! It’s like *I stretch out my arms* THIS BIG!

Yin: Yeah and it’s got the most state of the art entertainment systems! Video games, dance floor a pool you name it’s got it!

Ruby: Ooooooohh!!! That’s awesome! Thanks again for doing this for us, Yin! Hey, what day are we going again?

Yin: Tomorrow! Definitely Tomorrow!

Ruby: Cool looking foreword to it! Hey, Sapphy so there’s this little prank I wanna pull on Coco you wanna help me out with it?

Sapphire: Ruby class is gonna start in 5 minutes.

Ruby: Ugh, boomer... Maybe later then! See you in 4th period! *I run off into the crowd*

Sapphire: *I scratch my forehead with one finger from embarrassment* I Uh... Heard what you two were talking about. Yang I’m So-.

Yang: *I sigh* I know, I know your sorry. Are you and your Fiancé at least happy together?

Sapphire: Very.

Yang: Then it’s cool. Your happy that’s what matters right? Just don’t forget about, Ruby. Got it?

Sapphire: I would never dream of doing that. You know the old you would have punched me in the face. 

Yang: *I punched him hard in the shoulder and smiled a little* For you I’ll settle for a shoulder. 

Sapphire: *I smiled a little* I didn’t even feel that what ever works for you, Yang. Thanks. *I waved them off as I walk into the crowd of students*

Yin: Good thing I actually bought a super Yacht. *I show her a picture of it on my Scroll*

Yang: Haha! Ok, wow that thing actually looks pretty dope! 

Yin: By the way I have two other Fiancé’s back on Fragment. You deserved to know.

Yang: I competing with 6 other chicks!? Ah, Screw it I’m not throwing the towel that easily! 

Yin: I keep telling you that i don’t want any of you to compete-. Wait a minute 6? I only count 4, Winter, Athens, Hel, Asana. I’m not counting Mercy. 

Yang: Your calling her by her nickname so she’s still competition. 

Yin: Who’s the 6 one then?

Yang: Your body guard? The annoying short chick with the umbrella?

Yin: Wait a minute, Neo!? She’s just a friend and my adopted cousin-. Oh... So she wasn’t trying to tease me then.

Yang: “Tease”!? The fuck is that mute slut pulling on you!? *He whispers to my ear and my eyes turn red with annoyance* Oh, She’s SO dead! 

Yin: Hey! I turn her down when ever she makes moves on me like that-.

Yang: I know you do! She’s just dead PERIOD! Ugh, I can just picture her annoying ass smirk in my head! *I notice a couple of chicks pass by Yin and they were SMILING at him making my hair flare up!* GET YOUR FREAKING FILTHY HANDS OF MY BOYFRIEND! *I run after them getting ready to kick there asses senseless!*

Yin: YANG! Man, this is SO on me... *I run after her*


	17. RWBYS: Volume 3 part 17: School days and bonds

*Sapphire walks into his 2nd period class room and sees the Professor drawing equations on one of his chalk board’s. His green hair is still pretty messy, one of the lenses of his round glasses still has a crack on it. But know he’s using crutches to walk as he lost his left leg during the Invasion. He told Sapphire that a Gore cut it clean off like hot knife does with butter... Sapphire walks over to the Professor and smiles*

Sapphire: Why are obtuse angles so depressed!?

Professor: Because there never right! HAHAHA! 

*The Professor puts his chalk stick down and turns to Sapphire and smiles at him.*

Professor: Mr. Yeager! Your-! *Checks the time* 5 minutes early! I expected no less from one of Remnants best and brightest!

*The Professor walks towards Sapphire and the two of them shook each other’s hands*

Sapphire: Hey it’s how Aunt GoodWitch raised me! 

Professor: Strict and Demanding!

Sapphire: Like you wouldn’t believe me but sometimes every ounce and a while she’d let me stay up late so we can watch a movie or two.

Professor: GoodWitch, actually tolerating someone staying up pass curfew and encouraging it!? Well I suppose she would do it for her dear nephew!

Sapphire: I miss those days watching Home Alone together with her. Watching the kids mom run up to her son... The relief on both of there faces as they embraced each other... That moment everything just clicked. *Sighs deeply* I should watch a movie with her again. For old times sake.

Professor: Im sure she would be delighted to relive such happy moments with you.

Sapphire: *I smiled* Yeah she would. *I look at the professors chalkboard and frowned* Professor, The answer is 2546789.91 not 12463797.12

Professor: It is!? *I look back at the chalkboard and run the numbers again in my head for a few seconds. I frowned* Your right... Wrong answer.

Sapphire: The Gores Really did a number on you, huh?

Professor: Like you wouldn’t believe... You, Fafnir and Yin did everything you could to prepare for the invasion. We were just... To weak and arrogant to make any use of the knowledge and tactics you bestowed to us. We thought that if we can battle the Grimm with out much trouble we can fight off the Gores just as easily... But the monsters proved how terribly and horrifyingly wrong we really where. Not only were they far more stronger, faster, and intelligent then us they were FAR more horrifying then the Grimm could ever be and I should know better then the most after all the Grimm I documented. The Grimm only kill and eat us the Gores on the other hand... They... Torture and violate us in ways... That still hunt me to this day... The depraved things that they did to the poor students and civilians that were with me... I thought I knew what cruelty looked like when I first saw a Faunus enslavement camp a few years ago... The poor people... They were only skin and bone’s and they were the fortunate ones... The Gores... They put those barbaric Faunus Slavers to shame completely... That wasn’t even the worst thing about the Gores the worst thing about them is that they can become literal anomalies. One Gore just one Gore transformed a simple house with 5 rooms that we were taking shelter in into a maddening and endless labyrinth. How the hell can you possibly fight something that can literally become ANYTHING? That can change, manipulate and become the space around us? I didn’t just loose my leg and the people that were with me... I lost my self. But little by little I’m becoming my self again.

Sapphire: Believe me Professor, I’m going through the exact same thing.

Professor: Heh, Hardly! You have been around those God forsaken creatures for years! Those just Gores gave me and everyone else a bloody nose in comparison to you and your people back on Fragment! I can only imagine the trauma that you must have went through... You were only child when you went to Fragment and yet you had to face such horrible creatures... If theres anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable please don’t hesitate to ask.

Sapphire: Touché, Professor. By the way I got this for you. 

*Sapphire brought out a healthy red apple that he was hiding behind his back. Doesn’t even have a worm inside it he checked to make sure*

Professor: A apple! Heheh, it’s been ages since one of my students gave me one of those! The only that ever gave-. Was you! I see what your doing now, thank you Mr Yeager, please place it on my desk will you?

Sapphire: *I smiled* Of course, Professor

*Sapphire walks over to his desk and places the apple on it. He then walks to his seat but the professor stops him from moving inch away from his desk*

Professor: Where do you think your going? My seat is your seat now! You see the Academy Board of Education has authorized teaching students about the Gores. Sure they’re gone for now but they agreed that we should expand our knowledge about them considering that they are much bigger threat then the Grimm and You know more about them then anyone else on Remnant.

Sapphire: I see... So I’ll teaching the class for today then?

Professor: Yes and today you will be teaching us about the History Between the Grimm and the Gores. I’m sure the Utopians and the Heirs have some information about it.

Sapphire: We do to some degree I’ll be happy to share what I know but first I think you should *I pull the Professor’s chair out* take your seat. Walking around with crutches has gotta be exhausting and tedious especially someone as hyper as you.

Professor: Oh you have no idea, thank you Mr Yeager.

*The Professor walks to his desk and sits on his seat. Sapphire stood beside him as he’s thinking about something*

Sapphire: Professor what are the boards thoughts of the Grimm during the invasion?

Professor: Hmm... Mixed. Very mixed. Sorry Mr Yeager class is about to begin but I’m sure Oz can tell you more about it.

Sapphire: (Oz...) I’ll talk to him later then. Do you hear that?

Professor: Hmm, from the sound of it I think it’s Mrs Valkyrie being dragged here to class by Mr Ark and the rest of his teammates!

Nora: I DONT WANNA GO BACK TO SCHOOL!

Jaune: Our 4 week break is over, Nora! Get over it!

Nora: NO! I WANT ANOTHER 5 WEEKS BREAK DAMN IT!

Pryyha: Nora, I got a cupcake!

Nora: Sweet sweet sugar! *I pull my nails out of the floor but Jaune and Rin grabbed onto my arms tight as they got me back up to my feet* Agh! I know it was to good to be true! Wow, Jaune you got really strong grip now! Boy does that hurt!

Jaune: Thank Yin and his training for that! Come on.

*They head inside the class room Pryyha suddenly brings out a strawberry cupcake*

Pryyha: I actually do have a cupcake.

*Nora snatched it out of her hands and starts eating it with a smile on her face*

Nora: Mmm~! Apology accepted!

Jaune: Woah! Sapphire! Your in our class!?

Prryha: Sapphire is in our class!? 

Sapphire: Yup! From here on out I’m apart of your 2nd period, J-ster!

Prryha: Sapphire Yeager goes to our second period class! Oh my gosh!

Jaune: Uh Yin, actually told you about that?

Sapphire: Dude, I’m his little brother he tells me about everything by the way that’s your new nickname! 

Prryha: Saint Sapphire just gave you a nickname, Jaune! Oh I’m so jealous!

Sapphire: In that case your nickname gonna be... Troia! You got a nickname now, Prryha! Boom done!

Prryha: Troia... I LOVE IT! Saint Sapphire just gave me a nickname! This is the best day of my life!

Jaune: (And it’s actually a pretty good nickname to. J-Ster... I’ll get use to it. Eventually.) 

*Cinder and Emerald walk in the classroom. Yes this is there 2nd period class, Cinder smiles a little at Sapphire and waves at him while Emerald just glares at him with her eyes narrowed. Sapphire smiles a bit and waves back at Cinder and Emerald.*

Professor: Ah, Mrs Fall and Sustrai! Now that everyone’s here please take your seats! Class well begin momentarily! 

Jaune: Wait this is everyone? 

*Jaune frowns as he Looks around the class room and sees all the empty seats*

Professor: Tragically enough Mr Jaune, this is indeed everyone.

Jaune: 400 people gone in just day... 

Sapphire: Do we need a minute of silence here people?

Jaune: No it’s fine. It’s just hard to believe that millions of people are just gone... the 4 of us almost became one of them if wasn’t Yin looking out for us. We owe the two of you our lives. I don’t know how we could ever repay you.

Sapphire: Then just live your lives. We couldn’t ask for anything more from you. 

Jaune: Heh, then will do that. Thanks, Sapphire.

Sapphire: No problem, It’s what I do. *I Walk over to Cinder and Emerald* So how are you two doing?

Cinder: Were Doing fine. Emerald’s feeling much now so thank you for asking, Epsilon.

Sapphire: Your really feeling better, Emerald? I’m really sorry about suggesting that you have that last slice of “surprise” pizza. I didn’t know that it gone “bad”.

Emerald: (Oh it was a “surprise” alright... A bad one...) It’s alright, I’m “fine” now. 

Sapphire: (Of course she’s still mad. Why wouldn’t she be? Man I really should make this up to it somehow...) Your sure, Emerald?

Emerald: *I cross my arms but I keep smiling* (Oh don’t give me that darn puppy dog look you, dreamy lovable caring pervert! I’m not in the mood...) I’m positive but I appreciate the sentiment.

Sapphire: *Sighs* Well If you say so, Emerald *I walk back to the Professor with a small frown on my face* (I gotta make this up to her...)

Cinder: (Sapphire? Somethings going on here...) So you couldn’t sleep because you ate a bad pizza?

Emerald: (Very bad...) Yeah it didn’t agree with me but I’m fine now, Really Cinder.

Cinder: *I turn my head to Sapphire then back at Emerald, I then lay back on my seat and crossed my arms as I faced the front of the class* (Hmmm...)

Professor: Now From here on out we’ll be learning more about the Gores including there history with the Grimm. Sapphire we’ll be the one teaching of how the two species encountered each other and why there so set on wiping each other out. Oh! Mr Yeager I forgot to tell you that we will be recording this live to the remaining Academies on Remnant?

Sapphire: Meh, I’m use to having the weight of the entire world on my shoulders at this point. So are we recording now?

Professor: *I grab the controller of the camera and pressed play* Take it away.

Sapphire: The Grimm and the Gores. When did these two opposing forces meet and why do they hate each other so much? Well I’m here to answer those questions, that’s right people I’m alive and well-ish. The Utopians figured out that this feud dates back more then 1000 years a time before the Heirs placed the Source Barrier in the middle of our planet, Fable. It all started when Dracul sent the Gores to assimilate this world and living and undead creatures thats when they encountered and attacked the Grimm. They knew from at that moment that the Gores are invaders and saw that it was there duty to protect there planet and the home. The Gores intentions weren’t as noble they saw the Grimm exactly what they see in us. Things to assimilate, destroy and things that stand in the way of there Master Draculs path to absolute supremacy. We discovered at that time period the Grimm were FAR stronger, faster then the Grimm of our time and of course like our Grimm they’re somehow immune to the Gores assimilation.

Professor: Fascinating But Why exactly are our Grimm weaker then the Grimm of the past?

Sapphire: I’ll get to that don’t worry. Now then The Grimm put up a good fight but the Gores slowly start to overwhelmed them with there superior numbers, abilities and the help with several End of Days category Gores. That was when the Utopians and the Heirs descend on Fable to fight off the Gores on Remnants side and using there combined powers formed the Source Barrier trapping the Gores on the other side of the planet which is of course Fragment. The Grimm suffered some serious casualties over millions of them perish as they fought along side the Utopians and the Heirs to against the Gores that was you Humans and Faunus struck. Yes millions of human and Faunus lives perished in the invasion but you struck the Grimm when they were at there weakest. As time went on you Humans and Faunus continued to Hunt the Grimm tp near extinction leading them to de-evolve and that’s why there weaker now.... *I turned my back to the camera as my eye’s turns black with rage...*(So... So... So angry... Why do I feel so ANRGY?So many of the Grimm died... Senselessly... So many... SO MANY! Why... They were so weak... They were the ones that fought off the Gores! They sacrificed themselves to protect all of Fable!) Why?

Professor: Mr Yeager? Are you alright?

Sapphire: (No hate... So much hate... SO MUCH HATE!) *I grab the Professor by the neck and raised him up. I scowl at him with so much hatred in my eyes... With my eyes pitch black and red* Why... Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why did you have to kill them all!? Why do you HATE them so much!? Did they NOTHING to you! THEY NEVER HURT YOU! WE NEVER HURT YOU! But you stole our lives our culture! OUR EXISTENCE ANYWAY! WHY!? *My grip tightens on the professors neck. I can see his eyes panicked and afraid...

Jaune: Holly shit what are you doing!? 

Cinder: Epsilon!

Sapphire: *My cape shoots out tendrils at all eight of them sending them flying to the wall. The tendrils pen there arms and legs to keep the tendrils even warp around there necks and they grew tighter and tighter.* (No I CANT STOP MY SELF! I cant stop-! THE HATE!) *I was about to snap his and the others necks until... I found my self still facing the chalk board I turn my at the Professor and he still looks at me concerned. I turn back to the class, Jaune, Cinder and the others are still in there seats. I breathe rapidly as Stare at all of them* (That... Wasn’t real?)

Professor: Are you Alright?

Sapphire: (The hate... Its still in my head. Where did it come from? Keep it together...) Yeah-. Yeah, I’m fine. Was that good enough, Professor?

Professor: It was fine, Thank you.

Yin: Great! 

*Yin is standing in front of one of the classrooms doors with a small smile on his face.*

Yin: I need to borrow my little brother for a second do you mind, Professor?

Professor: Mr Cu Lann! Good to see you and of course he’s all yours.

Yin: Appreciate it, let’s go bro. 

*Sapphire and Yin go out of the class room and walk away from it*

Sapphire: You felt it, right?

Yin: Of course I did why do you think I rush on over here after I walked Yang to her class? 

Sapphire: All that anger... All that hatred... I never understood why the Grimm are so set on killing all the Humans and Faunus. I’m trying to teach them that they can live in peace with them but they keep on telling me “That we don’t want peace. We want there blood and we want you to stay away from them.” They don’t get us that they can’t keep going on like this! There hatred and the anger is gonna completely consume them! Just like me... 

Yin: “Anger leads to violence. Violence leads to blood. Blood leads to hatred. Hatred leads to War. War leads to insanity. Insanity leads to Tragedy.” Pretty sure that’s how it goes.

Sapphire: No how it USE to go... I won’t let the Humans, the Faunus and the Grimm destroy one another we did to each other back on Fragment.

Yin: I know that I don’t have to say it but I’m with you all the way, little brother. 

Sapphire: I know you do and no it wasn’t, Cinders fault that emotion went out of control.

Yin: I didn’t say it was her fault but I was thinking that it was.

Cinder: What’s My fault?

*They both turn and see Cinder and Emerald walk up to them*

Yin: Meh, Sapphire had worse stalkers. 

Emerald: Were not stalkers! We came to if he’s alright. 

Cinder: We don't have to answer too you, Cu Lann. 

Yin: Actually you do. I’m his older brother and there fore what ever business you have with, Sapphire is my business.

Cinder: Your infuriating but I guess that’s what you have in common with, Mercury. No wonder why she’s obsessed with you.

Yin: Oh~. Low blow but not low enough.

Sapphire: Ok, let’s just stop already. Cinder thank you for checking up on me and Yin heel.

Yin: *I smirked* Then give me my bone.

Sapphire: When will you ever learn that your not as funny as your little brother? *I sigh* My emotions were out of control for a second but to me it felt like minutes. Hatred and anger overwhelmed me and lead to me imagining killing all 7 of you... Yin blames you for that but I know it wasn’t you, Cinder.

Cinder: It wasn’t me. I don’t have empathic abilities and I would NEVER use them on, Epsilon. Let alone imagining of using them on him. It about the, Grimm. Wasn’t it? 

Sapphire: It was. I cant let everyone on Remnant destroy each other. I won’t Not when I’m so close to establishing peace.

Emerald: Peace?

Cinder: Peace between the Humans, Faunus and the Grimm. It’s one of the few reason why Sapphire became a Huntsmen. Why he wanted to become a Huntsmen.

Sapphire: I love you Humans and Faunus just as much as I love the Grimm. But at the same I hate how all three of you can be so stubborn. So stubborn... Just like I use to be. I always hated getting help from anyone or telling me how to do things because I felt that I can do anything by self just like Yin. I envied all the power that the rest of Prodigies had because because I knew that if I had that kinda of power for my self I could help a lot of people. You all know how that turned out... Peace... Now right now it all seems more possible then ever. 

Cinder: But HS wont see it that. They don’t want to see it that way.

Sapphire: They will. I can be pretty persuasive. Have Faith in Me, Cinderella.

Cinder: I always have absolute faith in you, Epsilon. Just not so much for people like them.

Sapphire: Hmm... That’s fair but I’ll teach you how to have faith in the best out of people and to bring it out of them. 

Cinder: Hmm... *I smiled* I’ll look foreword to it.

Sapphire: *I smiled back at her* Me to. Thanks for checking up on me Yin. I feel better now so go will ya?

Yin: Still haven’t gotten my bone yet.

Sapphire: Go home.

Yin: Ok then. *I walk away* Remember Bro! Tomorrow we’re gonna take a much needed Vacation!

Cinder: Your going on a vacation?

Sapphire: Yeah tomorrow morning with Ruby and the rest of the gang. You wanna come along?

Cinder: Well think about it. Epsilon, there’s something going on between you and Emerald is there?

Sapphire: (Oh boy...) Well sorta.

Cinder: I knew it, Emerald. 

Emerald: Y-Yeah?

Cinder: What’s going between you and Sapphire?

Emerald: (Oh no oh no Oh no!) How did you-?

Cinder: It’s me we’re talking about here.

Emerald: R-Right... (What am I gonna do!? I cant tell her! Think Emerald! Think! I got it! I’ll tell her the half truth of why I’m angry at him!) *Sighs* It’s about his fiancé’s, Cinder.

Cinder: I see. I’ll do you a favor and leave you both to work this out. 

*The two of them watch as Cinder heads back to class. Emerald turns her head back at Sapphire and glares at him*

Sapphire: Emerald-.

Emerald: I-! I don’t get you! I’m trying SO hard not to feel sorry for you but I am! Even though you used me-...

Sapphire: I don’t USE people not anymore! Especially you. I just want to be your friend, Emerald. We both agreed that it was an accident! We got carried and were Teenagers. We get carried away all the time when we’re having fun. I’m getting that there’s more to this right?

Emerald: I-. I-. I was a slave. For my entire childhood I was a slave... 

Sapphire: *My eye opens wide from shock* Emerald...

Emerald: I was a homeless 12 year old girl wandering the streets looking out for my self... I was looking for food... I was starving that’s when I smell something absolutely amazing... The smell of a feast... I followed the scent and it lead to a mansion. Through a window I saw all the food that was in it if I could sneak in and grab a plate of food I could be set for the rest of the day. So I snuck in and tried to put all the food I could carry in a bag that I had with me. Turkey, mash potatoes, fried chicken and slices of pie... But I got caught... The people that own the mansion were slavers... Human slavers... The look on there faces when they found a small black girl stealing there... They wanted to kill me I saw it in the eyes and sometimes I wished they did... It would have been mercy compared to being there slave... Being there property... They took advantage of me in so many horrible ways... But at the end of it I met Cinder. I was 16 when She freed me. That was 2 years ago and in those 2 years I met a lot of people that tried to take advantage of me... Your-. Your not one of them I see that now. Your... Your my friend. Your not one of them your my friend like Cinder or maybe better then her. When you told us about your fiancé I thought you were just taking advantage of me like the rest did. But you weren’t... It was a accident. I’m sorry, Sapphire.

Sapphire: Don’t apologize, Emerald it’s alright. I value You as a individual. A beautiful individual that’s been there so much but here she is still standing. Back On Fragment tons of people took advantage of me more Times then I would care to count... One time I was trying to talk a Faunus out of killing hundreds of humans. That Faunus was Fafnir, my friend and he stab me through the stomach and then killed all those innocent lives right in front of me just to prove a point that he will never stop. I still have the Scar. Eventually I did get through to him, it took me days but I got through to him. 

Emerald: Fafnir? THE Dragon of Rebellion? He did that to you? That’s... Horrible.

Sapphire: Despite what a Faunus think he wasn’t always the Dragon of Rebelion. A shining titanic guardian among the Faunus. To make a long story short everyone reaches a point of there lives where they just devalue the lives around them. Fafnir reached that low point more then a few times and I’m no exception either. But those awful days are behind me now. Now I’m trying to be the person that I know I am. A person who deeply values the lives of the people around me, Ruby’s Yang’s, Yin, Jaune’s, everyone including yours and Cinders. Your lives matter to me and they should matter everyone. Are we ok now, Emerald?

Emerald: *I wipe a tear away from one of my eye* Y-Yeah. D-Definitely.

Sapphire: *I put my hands out with a small smile* Wanna bring it in?

Emerald: D-Despite my better judgement? Of course I do. 

*The two of them gently Embraced each other. The embrace was emotional but at the same time completely platonic and Cinder watches with a smile as the two of them make up.*


End file.
